A Supernatural Story REWRITTEN
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Follows Sam, Dean and Alex while they hunt for the bad that goes bump in the night. They must navigate through friendship, love and an unexpected revelation that will change how they live their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: OK so as I've written in the author's note that accompanied the previous version of this story, I didn't receive as much response to it as I had hoped for so I'm giving another go at it. I really want to thank everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed this story and I hope that you'll keep doing so in this updated version of it. So this story will follow a close timeline meaning there won't be so many time jumps in it because it's a story that is in my computer, written as a whole and without any original purpose to be posted on a website. It will mostly be Alex's P.O.V. but when it changes, it will be flanked with these *** Also, flashbacks will be in italics. So I hope you enjoy this newer and hopefully better version of this story - Sarra**

* * *

Hi, my name is Winchester brothers and I knew each other since, always. Growing up in a family of hunters wasn't an easy life. The boys had lost their mother in a house fire caused by the yellow-eyed demon and so had I, which made Sam and I special even though we would only find out at a later time in our lives. At first, Dean was the guardian of the three of us because he was the oldest. While both our fathers were gone on the hunt for whatever had killed their wives, the three of us were left to live in crappy motel rooms. Sam and I would almost always have the beds while Dean would end up on the couch but the brothers would once in a while fight for the bed because they would never let me have the couch. When we got older, the roles were reversed. I would be the one to take care of the boys and myself so no one would starve to death but Dean was always the one in-charge. When our fathers would return after the hunts there would always be some sort of practice: weapons, Latin or research.

I was sitting by a big oak tree, my nose in an incantation book while the boys were sparring. We were left to their own devices yet again. I kept glancing their way, trying to concentrate on what was written on the pages but couldn't. The brothers were the center of my inner turmoil. I longed to have a relationship like theirs but getting between the two of them was a task on itself. They would take jabs at each other verbally and you could tell that their bond was strong. I wondered if I'd ever fit into the family. The sun started blinding me and it was different from the darkness we lived in every day. I didn't see Sam approach until he sat down next to me.

"Hey buddy." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said barely returning the smile.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmmhmm." I said absentmindedly.

"That's really convincing." Sarcasm was thick in his tone.

"I miss him."

"He'll be back soon, they've been gone for two days already."

"Doesn't it bother you at all that they're gone all the time?" I leaned into him.

"All the time. But this is our lives, we got no choice."

"Don't you wish we did? We get left alone most of the time, eat crap and sleep in sleazy motels"

"Well we've got each other, that counts."

"Well you have Dean, I don't exactly have anybody." I said putting my nose back in the book.

"Of course you do, you have us. We might not be blood but you're family and you're my best friend. For the first time I have someone that understands me. I tell you things that I don't even tell Dean." He said which made me look him up in the eyes.

"You're mine too, I just wished it was easier. Do you remember that time in grade school? When I came to your rescue. You were so mad at me." I said laughing

"Yeah I remember. I was so mad at you. Didn't talk to you for a whole day." He was laughing too now.

 _We were walking through the halls of our current elementary school together, laughing, when this chubby sixth grader came at Sam from behind, blind sighting both of us. We had always kept to ourselves knowing that we wouldn't stay there long but I guess two new fifth graders were easy targets._

 _"Where did your mom find these clothes?" He said shoving him around. "The thrift store? And who's the girl? Your girlfriend?"_

 _"I don't want to fight with you ok." Sam said calmly._

 _"Too scared Sammy."_

 _"Don't call me that. And I'm not afraid of you." Sam was getting defiant but then he got shoved completely on the ground. I had had enough of it, I couldn't let him be treated that way and do nothing about it._

 _"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" I said shoving him hard against the nearest row of lockers. Everyone around us was stunned that a little girl like me could push someone like Tim around._

 _"And his name is Sam." I said throwing one good punch on his nose._

 _"What the hell Alex?"_

 _"What? I got your back." I helped him back up on his feet._

 _"You know what? Stay away from me. I don't need you or anyone else to defend me, just leave me alone." He said screaming and walked away. He spent the better part of the morning ignoring me and when I got to the cafeteria to find him nowhere in sight, I knew I would be eating lunch by myself. We had four more classes together and he didn't say a word to me and sat at the back of each one of them but I wasn't giving up. Sam kept ignoring me while we were sitting on the curb waiting for Dean and I was getting mad._

 _"You can't ignore me forever Sam. We're living together for crying out loud." I said while he gave me the silent treatment. As soon as Dean came into view, Sam stormed past him as I stood up._

 _"What happened to the two of you? You were like two peas in a pod this morning."_

 _"He got shoved around by this kid and I had his back." I said as he chuckled._

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"Let's just say that having a girl fight your battles, it's humiliating." He was full on laughing now._

 _"So defending my best friend just because I'm a girl is humiliating?" I said screaming._

 _"Pretty much yeah."_

 _"You're such an ass Dean." I said shoving his shoulder. It made me realize then that they saw me as inferior to them and it was making me mad. After everything we'd been through together, they still saw me as a defenseless girl. I walked in the room and straight to my duffel back. I pulled my jacket out and walked back towards the door._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Out" I said slamming the door behind me but I could hear Dean behind me, shouting at me to come back but I just kept walking. I had been walking for a while when I heard a car slow down next to me. I turned around as it stopped next to me. I didn't care if I was being reckless but I needed to get away from everything so I got in the car. I knew the guys would be looking everywhere for me but I didn't care. The car drove to a motel and that's when I started to be worried._

 _"So you're the girl that's with the Winchester brothers." He said smirking._

 _"I don't know anybody by that name." I was trying to stay calm._

 _"You shouldn't be lying to me little girl."_

 _"It's the truth." I was starting to cry. I was trying to play with the door handle but it wasn't budging, I was trapped. He started closing in on me but then I heard the window smash behind him._

 _"Stay away from her." Dean screamed pulling him out through the window. Even though he was still a teen Dean was stronger than anyone his age and he easily rammed him in the pavement and chopped his head off with a swift motion._

 _"Are you ok kid?"_

 _"I'm not a kid." I hissed._

 _"Fine you're not a kid but are you ok?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine thanks."_

 _"Why did you run off like that? And get in a car with a stranger no less. We were worried about you."_

 _"I doubt that Sam was that worried about me." I said as we started walking back towards our motel._

 _"He is. He's looking for you around the motel he's worried sick." He said wrapping a protective arm around me._

 _"I'm sorry." I whispered as we got back to our room only to be crushed in a hug by Sam._

 _"Oh My God where were you?" he asked putting me at arms length._

 _"I'm sorry I scared you."_

 _"Just don't let it happen again." he smiled_

 _"I won't" I smiled back but in that moment, I was determined to prove to them that I was just as good as they were, that I would never again feel like they were above me._

"I remember we didn't let you out of our sight for days." Sam was laughing harder.

"Yeah but after that it was never the same. I trained for weeks to be able to keep up with you guys. Dad would never let me fight Dean because he was so scared he'd hurt me."

"It was always you and me in that field."

"I don't know what I would do without you Sammy."

"Let's not find out shall we?"

* * *

 **a/n so This is the updated first chapter. I know there might not be a lot of differences from the original one but I hope you liked to rediscover it again or if you're a first time reader that you liked to discover it. Please take a few minutes to review because the more reviews I get (even if they're small) or follows motivate me to post more of it and it tells me if you're interested in this story or not. Stay tuned for ch 2, it shouldn't take long before it's posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

Whenever we were in a town long enough, we would enroll in school so Sam and I used that as a way to get out of the "family business" as our fathers would call it. Years passed and while Dean was done with school, Sam and I were in our last year of high school at 18 and Dean being 22 would still pick us up to make sure nothing happened to us. Dean would leave the "kids" as he still liked to call us and go to bars like he always did to get drunk and hit on girls. Sam and I knew all too well about Dean's womanizing ways and were not very happy about it. I had a secret crush on him ever since I was little but when I turned 16 and my hormones were in full gear, I didn't see Dean through the same eyes but would never act on it in a million years because he was my best friends brother, almost like a brother to myself as well. The only problem was that Sam could see right through me and had a slight idea as to why Dean would go smash his face in bars all the time ever since we turned 16 and him 20. But one day after a particular bad day in school things escalated when Dean went to pick us up. Sam and I were coming out of the school with friends and one guy had his arm around my shoulders and then he leaned me on the wall and locked his lips with mine but Dean didn't like where his hands were heading and he just lost it. He walked right up to the guy and smashed him in the wall.

"What the hell Dean?" I screamed shoving him while Sam was trying to restrain him from throwing a first punch at the guy.

"You're supposed to protect her Sam not let them grab at her like a piece of meat." He barked at Sam, ignoring my question.

"He's my boyfriend. Damn it Dean!" I said with anger in my voice.

Dean let go of the guy and walked back to the Impala, fuming. He had just lost his nerve and almost hit a guy but it wasn't over. I knew we'd be having a discussion on the way back or at the motel. We drove in complete silence because I was still mad as hell and so was Dean while Sam sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window, trying to avoid conflict because I knew that he didn't want to get in the middle of it. He had warned me about making connections with people and I had ignored him saying I wanted to be happy instead of spending all of my time stuck in a motel room. They walked in the room and as soon as the door was shut closed by Dean, all hell broke loose.

"You know!" He said accusing me and then turned to Sam. "Why didn't you stop her?" He asked his brother frustrated.

"Don't you think I haven't tried to stop her from doing this?" He said getting mad himself. "You know she never listens." And with that, he was out the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked me less angry this time.

"Why do you keep going to bars and smash your face in all the time?" I redirected the question at him this time. "I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself and I know deep down you want a different one for yourself." I admitted to him.

"Maybe I don't but I have no choice, someone needs to protect you and Sam."

"No you don't! We can protect ourselves just fine." I was exasperated at this point. "Stop using us as an excuse Dean." I said throwing myself on the bed and looking at the sealing to make him understand this discussion was over.

So last year of high school rolled over and Sam and I had applied to college because we wanted out of the hunt. No one had understood our decision and all five of us had screamed about it on several occasions but in the end, there was nothing they could do about it. On the last day before going to college, my dad had popped up after a hunt to see me go with a going away present.

"Listen I know that I was mad at you for wanting a different life than this one but I understand you wanting a sense of normalcy." He told me with sadness in his eyes.

"You know I love you dad but I need to do this for me. I need to find out what else I can do in this world without the hunt." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Plus, Sam will be with me so there's no need for you to worry about me." I told him seeing that fear in his eyes.

"I know he'll take good care of you but I wanted to give you this too." He said gesturing to something big behind him.

I lifted the huge cloth to reveal an old vintage car...a Comet. I couldn't believe that my father had gotten that for me.

"Dad." I said unable to finish the sentence.

"It was lying around at Bobby's and Dean here helped me put it back together and running." He said turning around and smiling at Dean.

I hugged him once more before running to Dean and wrapping my legs around his waist for a big hug.

"Thank you Dean." I said blushing as he put me down. I went back to the car to check it out but my father stopped me dead in my track.

"I know that Sam is going to be there to protect you and all but you can't be too careful." He said popping the trunk and revealing like Dean's Impala, a secret compartment with a different array of weapons and hex bags.

"Thanks again dad." I said hugging him. I wasn't entirely happy about it but knowing about what goes bump in the night I couldn't be too careful.

We all had said our final goodbye and Sam and I headed off to university and to our new life. I was looking forward to starting over away from the hunt and mostly away from my temptation for Dean that was getting harder to control with every day that passed. For a whole year things had been great for Sammy and I. We were living off campus in a small two-bedroom apartment since we had a free ride to college. I would bartend on my spare time to pay for food and our dads would send us money every now and then to help pay rent. They had kept an eye on us occasionally by calling or swinging by now and then but in the next few months, those phone calls had almost stopped except for the occasional one from Dean to give us news on our fathers but deep down, I had a bad feeling something had happened to dad and that feeling intensified the day Dean showed up to our door a few weeks later with news that would change my life forever.

* * *

a/n: So regular news stops coming in for Alex and Sam in college. Should they be worried or is everything ok.

I hope you liked this chapter and you'll take a few minutes to review it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking into his tired emerald green eyes and letting him in. Sam was still in class so it was just the two of us.

"I have some bad news." He said walking in the living room not hearing the door shut a second time as Sam walked in.

"What kind of bad news." Sam asked while I leaned on the doorframe for support.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"I thing I'm ok standing here." I said trying to urge him on but I saw him stand up and walk right in front of me, holding my shoulders.

"Your father is dead." He said not wanting to beat around the bush.

"No! You're lying." I said barely audible as I fell to the floor while Dean held onto me.

"Listen to me. He was on a job not too far from here, hunting a nest of vampires when he called me for help." He was still holding me. I was having trouble registering what he was telling me. "When I got to his motel room, the door was unhinged and he was lying on the floor face down. I'm sorry." He never loosened the grip he had on me.

"Take me to him Dean." I asked him, almost begging.

"No" his voice was firm.

"Take me to him." I said screaming this time as my brain processed the information.

Sam had yet to say something when I heard him say they'd take me, which warranted a death glare from Dean.

"No Dean she's right. You need to let her say goodbye."

Dean took us both to the motel and through the woods behind it to meet up with his father who had already made the arrangements.

"I want to be the one to do it." I asked John and he handed me the fuel and the salt. I knelt down in front of my father's wrapped body and swore to him that I'd kill whoever had taken him away from me before pouring the salt and the fuel on him. Both Sam and Dean were by my side while John was a bit behind us. Both Winchesters never saw the look on my face as I lit the matches that would burn my father's body. We went back to the motel but at that point I was detached from reality. The boys sat me down on an arm hair that was in the corner of the room while they talked amongst each other but my brain didn't want to register so their conversation was a huge blur for me.

"I don't know if she'll be ok." Sam stated.

"She just needs time to process everything. You boys need to be there for her in this, both of you." John said looking at both his boys. "Bring her back to the apartment and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He told them full well how a grieving person could act.

"I don't think she's in any condition to do anything right now." Dean said looking at me sitting in the chair. I hadn't moved a muscle since they had put me there.

"Alex are you ok?" Dean asked me mere inches from my face.

"I want to be alone."

"Ok we'll bring you back home." He said raising me up by both arms.

The brothers took me back to the apartment and put me in bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Call if you need anything." Dean told me but I didn't answer as he made his way to the living room.

"We need to keep a close eye on her, I'm scared of what could happen."

"We can take turns watching her and just hope that tomorrow she'll be in a slightly better place." Sam said running his hand through his hair.

Dean poked his head in my doorframe to find me asleep so he went back to the living room.

"She's sleeping. It should give us a break." he plopped down on the couch.

Once I realized that Dean was back in the living room, I slowly crept out of bed and in some fresh clothes. During the short time I had spent in bed the whole days events had sunk in like a punch in the gut. All the emotions of my fathers "burial" had come back to me. I had promised him that I would get revenge and that was exactly what I was going to get. I slowly opened the window as to not get attention on me because I knew the boys would try and stop me. I got in my car hoping that the noise of the old engine wouldn't be heard in the apartment. I was at the motel in no time hoping that dad's research was still there but when I opened the door the room was empty. My second guess on the other hand was right. John wasn't in his room but I didn't have too much time because I didn't know when he would be back. I picked the lock as Sam had taught me and quickly went through the papers and found exactly what I needed. I made my way to the nest and opened the double bottom that dad had made for me and that I hadn't used until now. I found the perfect weapon, the machete, and I wrapped the leather around my waist and marched right in not caring how many there were in there. Something in me felt like it wanted to be unleashed and along with the skills I had gotten over the years, I kicked, punched and hacked my way through the dozen or so vampire until there was nothing left of them. It seemed like it had only taken half an hour to destroy the whole nest but it had taken a few hours and I suspected the boys would be pissed at me when I would get back and that they would have realized I was gone. I made my way in my car and I didn't care if I was covered in blood. I knew the boys weren't there because the Impala was gone but I made my way up the stairs just in time to hear the door downstairs open and two sets of footsteps running up. I only had time to remove my bloody jacket when the boys caught up to me and Dean spun me around.

"Where the hell were you?" He started screaming at me angry that I had gone off without telling them until he saw my hands and face covered in blood.

"They got what was coming to them, those filthy bloodsuckers." I told him with equal anger.

"How could you go in there alone?" he asked lightly shaking me.

"It was my fight. It had nothing to do with you." I told him.

"It had EVERYTHING to do with us. Don't you get it? We're in this together."

"We could have backed you up." Sam said not as angry with me. He understood what was going through me.

"I'm going in the shower." I said pulling my arms away from Dean's strong grip.

I was starting to be sticky with the blood covering me so as soon as I stepped foot in the bathroom, I proceeded in removing my clothes and hopped in a steaming shower. I knew I would be a walking bruise tomorrow but I didn't care. I had accomplished my mission. I pulled on some sweats and a camisole and walked back in the living room to find Dean pacing and Sam comfortably sitting in our couch. Sam got up as soon as he saw me.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm good thanks. I don't feel that much pain." I smiled weakly.

He squeezed my right hand and I winced. My knuckles were still bloody from all the punching.

"How many?" was all that came through Dean's lips.

"About a dozen." I said really looking at him for the first time since I got back home.

"And you went in there all by yourself? No backup?"

"Yeah. Listen I'm beat I'm going to bed." I said as if it was no big deal.

"You're not going anywhere by yourself. Not after the stunt you just pulled." Dean said with finality to his tone.

I plopped down on the couch with my head on Sam's lap while Dean took the armchair. We fell asleep like that but somewhere in the middle of the night, I didn't have an once of sleep left in me. As I tiptoed towards the kitchen, I felt a hand on my wrist and went directly in defense mode and punched Dean right on the nose.

"What was that for?" He asked me holding his bleeding nose.

"Sorry." I said leaning down towards him. "I thought I was alone, you scared me." I told him truthfully.

I turned on the light and sat him at the table while I went to get a wet rag.

"Here." I told him applying the rag on his nose.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." I told him sitting with a glass of OJ.

"How did you manage to behead twelve vampires all by yourself?" He asked me dumbfounded.

"I have no idea. There was something running through my veins and it wasn't adrenaline." I said putting my hands under my chin.

"Does that hurt?" he said gesturing towards my hand and the shiner I didn't know I had.

"Not really." I said touching my knuckles.

"And your eye?" he asked knowing I had no clue about it.

"Nope. I had no idea I had a black eye. Is it ok if I go sleep in my bed now? I won't do anything stupid I promise."

"Sure." he said knowing by the look in my eyes that I was telling the truth.

* * *

a/n So here's chapter three, hope you liked it and that you'll leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I know I'm posting these super fast but since I'm trying to bring this version up to where the other one was, i'm putting them all up in one day. Thanks for the favourites/follows and reviews.

* * *

Morning came around rather quickly and we all agreed that after the nights' event that college wasn't in our futures. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I knew that I was different now. Something happened last night that would shape who I would become. I agreed to leave the Comet in a storage space but I put all my weapons in a duffel bag and in the Impala's trunk to sort out later. My bruises were already almost gone and we wondered how that would happen so fast but that was something we'd have to discuss with John. Sam had managed to get a hold of him and had told him about my little vendetta. We agreed to meet up at his motel to talk about it and find out as much as possible about it. We settled in a room close to John's and agreed to meet up in his room. I had learned over the years that John was never a man of many words but if any of us had any problems he was always there to help us as much as he could. Whatever was in me was keeping me awake while both brothers were peacefully sleeping on the beds. I stepped out of the room to grab a drink just in time to be face to face with John on his way to the bar.

"Did you find anything?" I asked him a bit jittery.

"I've found a few things but we'll talk about it in the morning." He said walking towards the bar for a few drinks.

I went back to the room and closed the door just in time to hear Sam jerking in his sleep and I had to shake him awake because he seemed like he was having a fit in his sleep.

"What happened?" I asked him worried.

"He was in my dreams again."

"Like before?" I asked him knowing he dreamt about the night his mother had died even though he was still an infant at the time.

"No! He said he had plans for me...and children like me." He told me, implying I should include myself in that statement.

"Your dad says he has some ideas about it." I told him about my encounter with John outside the door.

Morning rolled around rather quickly and we were all in John's room with breakfast and coffee I had grabbed from the diner across the street.

"So what did you find?" I asked before anyone had a chance to open their mouths and received a glare from both brothers. "Sorry sir." I said knowing I had stepped out of bound.

"From what you told me on the phone yesterday, and what you told me earlier, you seem to have impressive strength and incredibly quick healing but we're going to have to do tests and exercises as to know to where your abilities extend."

"I had a dream last night." Sam admitted looking from his brother to his father.

"What kind of dream?" Dean asked

"I dreamed about yellow eyes. He said he had plans for me...and children like me." He said looking at me and then at John searching for answers in his eyes. "Do you know what that means?" He asked standing up because he knew his father was hiding something.

"Did you start having them?" John asked him staring straight in his eyes and I knew they both understood what that was implying while me and Dean looked at each other clueless.

"Yes sir." Sam answered and we knew it was serious. "A month ago." he added.

"Start having what?" Dean asked anger starting to bubble. How was he supposed to protect his brother if he kept things from him.

"Visions...of things to come." he said never looking at either of us.

"Did you?" I asked him not finishing my question. Tears were threatening to spill while my anger was reaching a peak in a matter of seconds.

"Yes." he said hanging his head low.

"You knew and you said nothing?" I asked him in a menacing voice.

"I'm sorry I had no idea when it would happen or where." He didn't dare look at me in the eyes.

"You knew and said nothing." I screamed charging at him. I swung first but Dean grabbed me before I could do any real damage to Sam. Dean's grip loosened when he felt me calm down and I turned around to walk out the door. All three men knew that going to see me in the state I was in wasn't a good idea but they heard me scream and punch at the wall before I walked back in.

"I want to know why and I want to know NOW." I screamed at John not caring how I was sounding.

"I don't know all the details and how many of you exist out there but it's said that you will be part of his army." He said truthfully. "It's all I know. I've been trying to find out more but it's all I have for now." He said going back to his papers scattered on the desk trying to find the answers to tell his son and daughter of his late friend.

Weeks were passing by and the three of us would spend every waking hour together and living in so close quarters made me suffocate. We would research every chance we got to find answers and did every kind of test we could to figure out what I was capable of while doing small hunts. I would fight with Sam and beat him somewhat easily and Dean was a challenge but I was getting better at it. One afternoon, Dean and I were sparring in a field while Sam was doing some research in the motel room and things were getting pretty heated between the two of us. I would counter every attack he threw my way but ended on my back with him hovering mere inches over my face with his hot breath on my face. I was trying to ignore what I was feeling inside but him being so close wasn't helping anything. He gently leaned in and captured my lips in a soft kiss that took my breath away. He pulled away slightly and we were staring intently in each other's eyes. I could see the lust in his but the feeling in my gut told me that he thought it was a mistake.

"We can't do this." The emotion thick in his voice and he got up and walked away leaving me breathless and in tears on the ground. I got up and wiped my tears so they wouldn't see the pain in my eyes and walked back to the hotel to find a dumbstruck Sam with a book in hand outside the door.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I saw him go in the bar and come out 20 minutes later with a chick and in the room and me out." He said barely registering what had just happened to him. "What happened?" he asked me.

"No idea. One minute we're fighting and then I'm on my back and he's on top of me but then he stormed out with me wondering what happened." I told him innocently but he saw right through it.

"Don't do it!" he pleaded with me.

"Don't do what?" I asked as if I didn't know what he was telling me.

"I know. You've had this thing for Dean for years now even though you know the way he is...this just proved it." he pointed towards the motel room.

I ignored his last comment and walked in the opposite direction wanting to smash my face even though I wasn't much of a drinker. I walked in still in my training clothes which were consisting of my skinny jeans, a black camisole, my brown boots and my I did my hair up in a bun on my head before I pushed the door to the bar and going straight for a stool and ordered up two tequila shots and a beer. I had to get the image of Dean with a skank out of my head before I got mad. I downed them so fast my head was spinning.

"Mind if I join you." came the voice of a stranger next to me as I took a swig of my beer. He took my silence as a cue to sit next to me.

"I'll save you some time. I'm not interested." I said taking another sip of the beer.

"But I'm interested." He said taking hold of my arm as I glared at him.

"You don't want to do that." I hissed.

"You really don't want to do that." Dean's voice came from behind me.

"Stay out of it Dean." I said turning to the guy. "Take your bleeding hand off me before I break it." I threatened.

"What's wrong honey? Don't like it rough?" He asked laughing before Dean grabbed him by the shirt.

"I told you to stay out of it Dean. I don't need or want your help" I said pulling him away from the guy before I turned around and clocked him square in the jaw. He fell to the floor and I slowly walked out the bar with Dean hot on my heels.

"Nice one slugger." He smirked at me.

"Get away from me, you smell of skank." I said my anger still at the surface just as I walked in the room where Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't be like that." He said grabbing my arms and turning me around.

I glared at him because he still had his hand tightly wrapped around my wrist.

"Do you want to end up like that guy in there?" I asked him through clenched teeth and he instantly let go of me. "Didn't think so." I smirked

"What's happening to you?" He asked me all traces of what happened in the field gone from his features. "Ever since you killed those vamps you're different, more aggressive." he told me letting his emotional side take over for the first time in a long time.

The anger subsided inside me before I answered his question. "I don't know. Whatever's in me keeps hovering at the surface and I'm having trouble keeping it down." I told him sitting down at the little table at the far end of the room and placing my head in my hands. "We keep looking and we find nothing to explain what's happening to me."

"Maybe we just need you to evacuate that excess anger when we're not on a hunt." He said sitting opposite me.

"If we weren't on the road that much maybe I could have had a bag to hit on." I told him trying to avoid the subject of the hunt because I had been out at night hunting for the past week. Vampires weren't as extinct as people claimed them to be. I'd carry shots of dead man's blood just in case but would beat them senseless before cutting their head off but I hadn't found any in the past two days and it showed. We kept talking about different possibilities until Sam came back with some food. We spent the rest of the evening researching whatever we could until we went to bed but the little sleep I manage to get in was restless so I got up and went outside just long enough before trying to find something to pummel so I just broke in a run. I was hoping that the boys were in a deep enough slumber not to hear the door open but little did I know Dean was awake. I came back around two empty handed and I was starting to get fed up so I headed out to the bar where I was hoping I'd end up in a fight with a drunk just to relieve the pressure so I didn't explode on Dean and Sam. I sat at the bar and ordered two tequila shots and a beer but I hadn't seen Dean sitting at the other side with six empty shots in front of him. For me, the two shots and half of this beer was enough to get me tipsy. When he finally lifted his head up and met my eyes, I could see he was surprised to see me sitting there with a beer in hand but he got up non the less and came to sit down with me.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked him.

"Where were you?" He asked me in a slightly slurred voice.

"Out" was all I gave him to work with.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." He whispered huskily in my ear sending a shiver down my body but I had to fight that urge. I knew how Dean was when drunk and to say I was sober wasn't exactly accurate either so the temptation to just give in wasn't very much in my control.

"Whoa there." I told him pushing on his chest.

"I know you want me." He told me getting closer to my neck. "Let's get out of here." He said grabbing my hand and as much as I wanted my body to run the other way I followed him back to our room to find Sam gone.

"Where's Sam?" I asked him as he gently pressed me against the wall with both hands on each side of my hips.

"He's on a hunt, an easy one." He added seeing the worry in my eyes.

"Don't do this if you don't mean it." I said with watery eyes. I wouldn't be able to live with myself or be around the boys if he was just in it for the night. But all my thoughts were out the window as soon as his lips crashed on mine. I had dreamt about this night for a long time but had never given myself the right to ever think it would happen for real. The kiss was soft but firm. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself even closer to him and kissed him back. We wanted to take things slow but they escalated rather quickly and we ended up in bed without a stitch of clothes on. My hands didn't seem to be able to stop touching him and neither did his on my body. I had never slept with anyone but this felt great, it felt right. We came together and it was like fire, fire that didn't want to go out. We were at it until dawn and by that time were both perfectly sober. I was on my stomach and the sheet was slightly above my waist and I was exhausted but happy. Dean propped himself on his elbow and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, complete, like a real woman." I blushed

" He leaned down and tenderly kissed me. And before you ask, it was amazing." I blushed an even brighter shade of red. It wasn't hard to know it was my first time but it wasn't his. I had unconsciously thought about that but he had read my mind and reassured me. My mind jumped instantly to Sam and how he would react to this news and I was worried, no, I knew he'd be upset. He'd most probably even be angry with us. He had warned me more than enough about getting involved with Dean.

"Why so deep in thought?" he asked me with a gentle smile on his lips as I came back from my thoughts.

"I'm thinking about Sammy." I said quietly

"Was I that bad?" He asked with his oh so ever cocky smile on his face.

"I don't want him to be mad at us." I said looking in his emerald green eyes that captivated me so much.

"I'll deal with Sam, you don't have to worry about it. He knows that we have feelings for each other. It'll be fine." he assured me and leaned down for a gentle kiss.

"I hope your right." I told him drifting off to sleep.

* * *

a/n: So they finally sleep together...wonder how Sam will react to that. Stay tuned and please take a few minutes to review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex**

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to the boys screaming at each other. I slipped into something more presentable before getting out of bed the guys didn't notice me at all.

"I told you not to get involved with her Dean." Sam was furious.

"Deal with it Sammy. It was inevitable and you know it." Dean screamed back.

"I know how you are and it's only going to break her heart."

"You know I've only been like that to stay away from her but I couldn't do it anymore."

"Stop It." I said from the bed. I said it loud enough without screaming so the boys could her me. I walked towards Dean and smiled at him before talking to Sam.

"We've tried to stay away from each other, we really did. There's nothing you can do about it Sammy. Please just be happy for us." I begged him.

"I warned you to stay away from him. I know how it's going to end and I won't be a part of that." He said before walking past me and out the door.

"Sammy." Dean called him while he was leaving but he hadn't listened.

He turned around to find me on the floor crying. He lifted me up and held on to me while I cried.

"Just let him take it all in and he'll come around. I'll try talking to him again." He promised me as I was sniffling in his shirt.

A few days had passed and Sam still wasn't talking to me and talked very little with Dean. He was giving me the silent treatment and I kept trying to talk to him but nothing was working. While I was out they had yet another argument about it. I couldn't take it anymore so Dean and I had a heated discussion about it and decided to stay away from each other for the time being. There was no sense in infuriating Sam more. So we kept our distances as best we could but it wasn't always an easy task. It had even become awkward between the two of us every time we interacted. Sam had gone out to get some food and we were researching for a job.

"Hand me that book would you?" He asked me and as I handed him the book, my hand slightly brushed his and I suddenly felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Sorry about that." I said looking down at the book I was reading again. I could feel him looking at me with confusion. "What?"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not as if we'd never touched each other before. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing why?"

"You're more jittery than usual."

"It's nothing, just tired. Now lets concentrate on this thing and get it over with."

It had been pretty quiet on the demon front the past few days but one night when the boys were asleep, I crept out of my warm spot on the couch and had the urge to go on a hunt of my own. I did some stop until someone took me a few cities farther where I would find what I was looking for. It had been a haunting that was too small for the brothers to have noticed but everything was going through my radar. It was a pretty easy job but I ran in a few vampires along the way. I had hidden the fact that I could see the memories of the vamps I had killed. Feel every death that people had suffered at their hands and tonight was no exception. They had been only three but it seemed that the girl's memories were the most gruesome. I couldn't take it anymore and had no strength to go back in the other direction back to the motel room so I dialed his number and asked him to come pick me up when his groggy voice answered me. I got in the car as soon as I saw the Impala stop in front of me. I raised my knees to my chin and looked out the window.

"Are you ok?" He asked me as I recoiled from his touch.

"I'm fine. It's not all my blood." I answered, knowing he was about to ask the question. It was always the same question when I came back in this condition. The car ride was very quiet and when Dean made the way to the room I didn't want to walk in it. I knew Sam would judge me and be mad at me, more than he already was. Dean pulled me close behind and I reluctantly went in with him. Sam turned around and saw me covered in blood but I was quick enough to go in the bathroom before he even breathed a word. I put the water as hot as I could and sat on the floor hoping for the visions to go away but I could hear the two brothers arguing again.

"Where was she this time?" Sam asked not so gently.

"Illinois"

"This has to stop Dean. We have to do something before she hurts an innocent person." he said getting mad again.

"Bobby's on it. You could help if you didn't have your head stuck up your ass. Don't you see she's terrified of what's happening to her? She didn't say a word to me in the car and was almost catatonic. She needs her best friend in this but your big ass ego is in the way of what's best for her." He finished screaming at his brother. This was something new for Dean. He had never been the emotional type but he needed to protect Alex at all cost and the only way he knew how was to make Sam understand what was going on, to make him stop being the ass that he had been lately.

They were about to start up again when they heard the gut-wrenching scream that came from the bathroom. Both brothers ran to the door to find me on the floor with my hands on my ears.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I told them. Sam leaned down in front of me while I saw Dean step out to leave us alone. I knew he was going to call Bobby to see if he hadn't found anything.

"Make what stop?" Sam asked gently.

"I can hear them screaming. I can feel them die." I told him with bloodshot eyes.

"Hear and feel who dying?" He asked trying to gather as much information as he could.

"All the people they killed."

"Who they?" He asked again.

"The vampires."

" Listen, take a shower and we'll see what we can find. We'll make it stop I promise." and with that he left while I went in the still steaming hot shower. The heat could barely stop the thoughts but at least it was better.

"Let me talk to Bobby." Sam said to Dean who handed him the phone.

"Bobby. She can hear and feel their memories; it's hurting her. Sure we can keep her from the hunt. Ok I'll keep you posted. Bye" and Sam hung up the phone.

"All that blood?" Sam asked

"Not hers, mostly the vampires." Dean answered his unfinished question.

"Bobby seems to think that the contact of her blood with theirs is what makes her have those visions after a fight. He wants us to keep her away from the hunt. He says it should only last a few days but he said that he'll look into it some more and call us in the morning." Sam said

"Than we keep her from the hunt." Dean said just as I was walking out of the bathroom in sweats and a camisole even though it was still hot outside.

"What did Bobby say?" I asked them.

Sam told me exactly what Bobby had told them but Sammy and I sat at the table while Dean was handing me Aspirin.

"How long do they actually last?" He asked me while I downed the pills.

"It's usually worst the first few hours and then they slowly stop. It takes about 24h depending on what they've done."

"Bobby wants us to keep you away from the hunt." Dean said.

"Yeah I heard. But I don't think it's going to be that easy. We all need to sleep at some point and I can never tell when I'll want to hunt again."

"You think you'll be good for tonight?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. I've never gone hunting two nights in a row." I told them standing up and started pacing. I felt dirty about telling them how I had the urge to hunt.

"We'll take turns sleeping to keep an eye on you." Dean said and took me by the arms to stop my pacing. "And tomorrow we'll go to Bobby's. He'll probably have more answers for us."

Dean went to sleep but I didn't have it in me to sleep myself and it was Sam's turn to stay awake. I was sitting in the chair with my knees up looking straight ahead.

"I'm sorry for the past couple of weeks." Sam said which brought me back to earth.

"It's ok." I told him smiling.

"No it's not. I've been a total jackass to you and Dean. It's just that I know how my brother is and I just wanted to keep you away from that."

"You know it's always been a facade he hides behind not to deal with important things but you know as much as I that deep down, he's a good guy."

"I know. It's just that you're my best friend and I never want you to be hurting."

"I'll be fine." I told him as I crawled on the bed next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I've missed you Sammy." I said in his shirt.

"I've missed you too." He said lying down with me.

We kept talking and laughing a bit before it was time to wake Dean up. He got up with quite a bit of nudging by Sam while I was drifting off to sleep. I heard Sam apologize to Dean while I was dozing off and I was happy that the two brothers had made up as well.

First thing the next morning we were checked out and on the road to Bobby's. Sam drifted off to sleep in the back seat since he had the last shift of staying awake.

"How are you feeling this morning?" came Dean's voice, never taking an eye off the road.

"I'm better, the visions stopped a few hours ago."

"We're almost at Bobby's, he'll have an answer for us I promise." he said as I leaned into the window to try to catch a few hours of sleep. We got to Bobby's right before lunch and we all sat at his table while he told us of the theories he had.

"I've been trying to read up on anything that looks like what you have and there isn't much but I think I found something that could ease the pain you feel with the visions." Bobby said.

"What do I have exactly?"

"It doesn't really have a name. There are few instances in history that talks of a girl warrior but they'll pretty much all went insane or killed themselves except for one."

"And how did she do that?" Dean asked

"There is some form of meditation but that's the sketchy part. I've found a few papers that talks about it but I need to keep digging deeper."

"Ok well Sam and I have something that needs to be taken care of so maybe the two of you could do some research to be able to find this thing that can help you." He told me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Surprise." He told me and we walked both brothers to the door. As soon as he turned around to face me, I didn't resist the urge that had been burning in me for weeks now and I leaned up for a kiss. It was the first kiss that we had shared since the night we had first come together.

"When did that happen?" Bobby asked me.

"A few weeks ago. Let's just say we had a rocky start." I walked towards the research table. "Let me put it this way, Sam wasn't happy about it."

"I can imagine that. But can you blame him with Dean's reputation?"

"I guess not but he could at least of trusted my judgment." I said putting my nose in a book to stop talking about it. I couldn't label what was going on between Dean and I because as much as I had been trying to do something about it I could feel Dean was trying to resist it and I was all kinds of confused.

"I think I found something." I said as my thoughts about my personal problems were put in the back of my brain. "Yeah that's it."

"Do share." he said a little annoyed that I wasn't talking more than that.

"There are some mental and physical techniques that can make me less in tuned with their memories." I said handing him the book.

"I'll check the specifics you call the boys to tell them."

"K I'm on it." I grabbed my phone. "We found it!" I told Dean as soon as he picked up. "Yeah Bobby's looking up the specifics so we can get on it right away." I told him all excited. "Where are you guys? **I'm not telling you.** DEAAANNNN! Uurrrgggg at least tell me when you'll be back. Fine, see how grateful I am in the morning." I said sarcastically before hanging up and going to find Bobby so we could get that show on the road.

* * *

a/n: What do you guys suspect the boys went to get? Stay tuned, next chapter will be up soon. Please take a few minutes to review before you go, it's always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

Thanks to everyone who left reviews of followed and favourited, it means a lot

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her we were going to get her car?" Sam asked me.

"Because I knew she'd want to come with us but she needs to find out more about her problems and it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it." I smirked at my little brother. We got back in a couple of hours and went straight for the locker that had her car stored. We got there to find the door busted open with the car still in it and my phone rang in my pocket.

"Yes I'm Mr. Winchester. We just got here ourselves and saw. Yes thank you." and I hung up.

"What do you think someone would want with an old car?" Sam asked.

"Someone who knows who she is." I pulled my gun out for good measure.

"Dean wait!" Sam said gesturing towards the right top corner of the locker. "Looks like her father taught her well."

"She booby trapped it, good girl." I laughed.

"Whoever or whatever got in here was looking for something but looks like they weren't careful." He pointed towards the blood on the floor.

"Lets just take a look to see if anything is broken." I said opening the car door and starting the engine. I revved it out of the locker and noticed liquid on the ground and it making a strange noise. I knew she'd be good to be driven to Bobby's but I'd have to fix it when we got back there. We emptied everything that was in the locker before Sam took the Comet and I drove the Impala back to Bobby's. We got back in a bit after lunch. I knew she'd be mad at me for lying but very happy that we'd gone to get her car. At least if she had somewhere to go or a hunt farther than she'd be able to get there by herself. Not that I wanted her on a hunt all by herself, I just wanted her to be safe.

* * *

I heard the familiar roar of the Impala being brought to a stop but I heard a smaller one right behind it and was wondering who was back with the boys so I went on the porch to go look.

"Dean, Sam your back." I said running and jumping in Dean's arms. I was too busy being happy that he was back that I forgot that awkward place we were in. Dean had already leaned me on his car for a make out session when I heard Sam's scream.

"PDA guys...keep it at a minimum PLEASE!" He dramatically begged us.

"Jealous Sammy?" I asked him in between kisses.

"No, just scarred for life."

It took me about two seconds to realize what we were doing and to get off of Dean but I didn't have time to dwell on it when I realized that they had brought my Comet back.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were going to get it I would have gone with you." I exclaimed.

"That's exactly why." Dean said. "We needed you to find a solution to your problem first. I have to work on it anyways before you can drive it."

"Why?" I asked him. "It was in perfect condition when I stored it." I looked at him puzzled.

"Did you leave anything in there when you left with us" Sam asked me.

"Except the crossbow I used to booby-trap the place, nothing special why?"

"Well someone seemed to be under the impression that something was in there because the trap worked." Dean said with a smile.

"Glad to hear I learned something right." I smirked as we went back into the house.

"So what did you learn while we were gone." Dean asked Bobby and me as he took a seat.

"A lot actually." I said grabbing a seat between Bobby and Sam. "But we wont be sure if it works until I go on another hunt." I said fidgeting on my chair before getting up. I hated talking about hunting in front of the boys. I felt like one of the things that we hunted and I was disgusted. "We've been working really hard while you've been gone." I told them wandering in the kitchen. "If this works out, I'll be able to not only block out the visions but I might be able to know exactly when I go hunting." I told them getting excited. If it worked I might be able to get some kind of normal life even if being a hunter of supernatural wasn't exactly a normal life.

"I'll get started on supper." I said smiling and turning around. We had been working for almost two days and I wanted to have a quiet evening.

"Are you ok?" Sam leaned against the counter next to me.

"Yeah why?" I asked him smiling coyly.

"You always seem to not stay in place when we talk about you hunting." he said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine I promise." I said kissing his cheek.

"Ok, I'll believe you but if there's anything you can talk to me or if you don't talk to me at least talk to Dean. We're both worrying about you; don't keep anything bottled up." he told me with a small smile.

"I won't, now help me with supper, like old times" I told him bumping my hip with his. I didn't miss the death glare coming from Dean before he turned around to help me. I was totally confused as to why Dean would be mad at us but didn't have time to think about it because I was getting food ready. We did small talk during supper but I knew something was weighing on the boys mind and I had to find out what it was.

"Ok boys what's wrong?" They were both sitting across from me and I saw Dean run his hand over his face. That usually meant business.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked me.

"For the last time yes. I know you're both worried and I am too. But I feel better then when we first got here. It's going to take a lot of time but I'll get better at it. I just want a normal evening please." I begged both of them.

"Fine." They both conceded. We finished the supper laughing and the boys handled the dishes while I went in the shower. It was true I was feeling better but something in the pit of my stomach was nagging me and I didn't want the boys to be glued to me more than necessary. Things were already strange between Dean and I without having him watch my every move. I went past the boys and out the door before they were done with the dishes. I knew he'd be mad at me but I grabbed the keys of the Impala on my way out since he had carelessly left them on the living room table and went off to find the bar closest to Bobby's. I ordered two shots and had them in front of me for the longest time before I heard his footsteps behind me. He grabbed the stool next to me and I instinctively handed him his keys.

"How many have you had?"

"I haven't touched them."

"I know you're not ok now lets get out of here and I want the truth from you this time." He warned me.

I knew he was concerned and I should have listened to Sam and talked but I just ran. We drove the short distance to Bobby's and I didn't have any choice but to talk because he was looking at me every two seconds.

"I'm sorry. I'm not dealing with this very well. I am feeling better though, that was the truth."

"Than why do you keep lying to us?" he asked me as we parked in Bobby's yard.

"Because I don't want you guys hovering." I said frustrated." Do you know how suffocating you are right now? I know you want to help but I have to deal with this and I'm having trouble alright?"

"Look, I know how you are, we've known each other all our lives. You think you're weak but your not, we'll get through this, together."

"I'm not weak?!" I said bitterly looking at him for the first time since we got in the car. "Sam had visions for weeks and we didn't even know about them. And I have them for tops a week and I'm crying like a schoolgirl." I yelled stepping out of the car and storming in the house and straight up to my room. I didn't even see that John had returned I was so angry with myself. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. I slammed the door shut and locked it, I didn't want to talk to anybody I just wanted to evacuate the anger. I grabbed my jacket and I walked back out ignoring both brothers calling me out. I was wandering in Bobby's scrap yard and found exactly what I needed. I grabbed the crowbar that was lying around next to an old pile of cars and started swinging. I knew Bobby wouldn't care but I needed to get it all out: the anger, the fear, the uncertainty and the emptiness that I was feeling inside. I know that all four men had heard my rampage, it was hard to miss but I didn't care. I had no energy left when I was done so I walked back in the house and past the guys that were in the living room and to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Are you feeling any better?" I heard Dean from the doorframe.

"Yeah thanks." I said turning around to face him. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"Come here." He said smirking and I went to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "We'll get through this I promise. Plus dad's here and I'm sure he'll know something about it."

"When did he get back?" I asked him as we went to join the others in the living room.

"Right before the time we got back from the bar and you stormed out of here." He told me as we took a seat next to Sam on the couch.

"Oh...sorry about that, hi John."

"Hi. Are you feeling any better?" He asked me. John was never one for emotional moments and Dean was just like him but I could see it in his eyes that he was worried about me.

"Yeah thank you." I told him. "Sorry I smashed so many cars Bobby."

"No problem sweetheart as long as you feel better."

"I do but I'll feel much better when I know more about what's wrong with me and how we can fix it." I told them.

"Bobby called me and I did some research on my side too. I found something but maybe we should talk about it in the morning it's getting late." He said and he was right. It was about one am by the time I had finished my fit in the yard.

"Alright so first thing in the morning it is. Bacon and eggs tomorrow guys?" I asked them.

"Sounds good." Sam said echoing all four of them. We've had enough of junk food while on the road so when ever we were able to somewhat settle down we'd have some more decent cooking. We all went to bed to be able to get some more work done in the morning. I went for another quick shower before I headed back to my room but Dean was waiting for me by the door. I'm not sure what it was all about but I knew that we'd have to talk. I walked right past him and he followed me in the room.

"What's going on with us?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you tell me not to do anything if I don't mean it and I do mean it so we sleep together and since we decided to keep our distance until Sam comes around, you avoid me like the plague." I heard the hurt and anger in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said putting some stuff back in my duffle but he was right behind me and he spun me around sitting me on the bed while he leaned on the desk.

"Look, Sam came around why are you avoiding me now?"

"I'm not avoiding you." I kept denying it.

"Yes you are. Are you hiding something from me? Is something going on between you and Sam?" He said getting angry.

"Nothing is going on between me and Sam. Is that why your looks could kill in the kitchen before supper? Do you really think something is going on between us? You of all people should know I'd never think of him that way. He's my best friend, like a brother to me." I said getting in his face.

"Than why are you staying away from me?"

"Because it's for the best. You don't want to be with a freak like me." I said backing away with tears forming in my eyes.

"Is that what you think you are? If you would just let me all the way in you'd see that I don't mind being with a freak." He teased trying to lighten the mood. "Stop trying to fight it, I know you want to be with me too." He said slowly getting closer. "I can feel your heartbeat quicken every time I get close to you." he was so close to me now it was intoxicating. "I can feel the shivers run down your arms every time I touch you." he leaned in and our lips met. The same fire that was there the first time was flowing through me and in that instant I just gave into the yearning I had to feel him close to me, like he was part of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me against the bed and hovered over me. He started kissing me again and we just let it all go. We kissed and grabbed at each other not wanting to let go. We fell asleep rather quickly tangled up in each other but I would not have that the peaceful night I was hoping for. I woke up panting and sweating from a bad dream and I slipped out of bed, got dressed, grabbed my coat and went for the door. Dean was still sleeping peacefully so I stepped out and went for the front porch. I had been sitting for about half an hour until I heard the front door open and Dean sit down next to me.

"I woke up and you weren't there. What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare and I came to get some air." I said still looking ahead of me.

"What kind of nightmare?" he asked, making me look at him with his fingers. I had bloodshot eyes I was so tired.

"The kind where you had to kill me."

"What do you mean?" he asked with horror in his eyes.

"We couldn't fix me and you had to kill me." I said pulling my chin away from his grasp only to be pulled closer to him.

"You're not broken." He told me kissing my hair. "Dad said he found something and I won't let anything happen to you." He hugged me tighter. Let's go back to bed I'll make you forget all about that bad dream." He said kissing me before pulling me up to my feet. As soon as we reached the last stair before my room he kissed me while walking us back to the room. He was the best solution to my problems. The way his lips kissed every inch of me, and how his hands would do wonders on me. It was never rushed that night. He took all his time to make me feel better and I was loving every minute of it. We fell asleep tangled up together and I slept the best four hours in a long while before I woke up to some noise downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen to find Sam trying to find a mug to make coffee.

"Don't try too hard you'll pull something." I went to join him laughing.

"Very funny. You're in a better mood this morning."

"Let's just say that I had a very good second half of the night." I said grinning.

"Ok that is TOO MUCH INFORMATION." he finished screaming.

"What's with all the screaming this morning?" came Dean's voice from the stairs.

"You're brother doesn't like it when I share." I said laughing out loud.

"You mean like our two hot hours last night." he said circling my waist and pulling me in for a steamy kiss that left me breathless.

"Urrrggg get a room."

"We've already got a room." I said slipping out of Dean's grasp to go start breakfast. I figured Bobby and John were already up because it was already eight. I then heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

"Looks like the kids are up." Came Bobby's voice first.

"Breakfast is ready." I said setting everything on the table. I had made pancakes for myself since I knew the guys would hog all of the food for themselves. We all ate in comfortable silence and then Sam and Dean did the dishes while I was still sitting at the table with Bobby and John.

"You trained them well." John said laughing.

"I had no choice otherwise I'd be the only one doing the heavy lifting around here." I said laughing with him. But with the pleasantries now aside, it was time to get down to business.

"So John, you said you found something to help me with my "problem"." I told him while the boys were finishing up.

"Yeah I have. I don't know how much it will help though."

"I don't care I just want something, anything." I said playing with my hands.

"Ok so I found out that you're not the only one to who this has happened but there aren't a lot of you out there."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked him as the boys came to join us.

"Nothing is wrong with you. We just have to work with you to control you're strength and hunting." He told me. " Throughout time, women warriors like you have popped up all around the world but most of them never had someone to help them go through the motions and most of them went crazy from the visions or committed suicide because it was too much to bare." He said laying down all the information for me.

"So I could go crazy is that what your telling me?"

"You're not going crazy." Dean said firmly.

"How can you know that for sure Dean?"

"Because we're all there for you. We'll be there to make sure you stay around for a long time." He said sternly.

"And from what Bobby tells me you've already started working on the techniques he found so that helps. I don't know how long it will take to get everything right but you'll work hard and you'll be able to get back to normal." John said convinced everything would work out for the best.

"Listen, I have a small job close to here that can maybe get you to work out that concentration. What do you think if we give it a shot?"

"Sure. It'll keep me occupied till my next hunt...whenever that is." I said getting up to go get my things. Sam had been pretty quiet up to now and I saw him sit on the bed while I was stuffing some things in my duffle bag.

"Are you ok? And I want the truth."

"I'm overwhelmed. I want everything to turn out ok but I have no idea if they will and I'm just scared that the nightmare I had last night becomes reality." I said sitting down next to him.

"What nightmare? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I already talked about it. I don't even want to think about it but it keeps invading my thoughts." I said looking at the floor.

"What was it about?" he asked patiently.

"It was about me and the thing that's in me. We couldn't get it under control and well Dean had to kill me." I said under my breath. Sam took me in his arms and I just snuggled into him. I needed my best friend and my boyfriend to get through this and I decided that I wouldn't shut them out anymore.

"I'm scared I'm already loosing it Sam." I said breaking down in front of him for the first time since the day before we got here.

"You're not losing it." He said squeezing harder but I felt him shift in position and I sensed Dean was at the door. I pulled away from Sam, wiped my tears and finished packing because I knew it was time to leave. It would be me, Dean and John on this one and from what John had told me, it would be an easy job.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I said as I walked past Dean without a word leaving the brothers together because I knew they wanted to talk.

* * *

"Did she tell you anything?"

"She's scared Dean. She told me about her nightmare and she already thinks she's going crazy." He told me worry in his eyes.

"Damn it. We have to find a solution to help her. We're not going to lose her to whatever this is." I said stepping out of the room with Sam on my heels.

"We'll keep researching while you and dad go with her on this hunt." Sam said trying to make it all better.

"Text me if you find something more." I told him heading out to meet up with dad and Alex.

"Will do."

* * *

"So what is this job?" I asked Dean.

"No idea. Dad will probably fill us in when we get there."

"So I guess Sam told you about our conversation." I said looking out the window.

"Yeah he did. And for the record, you're not crazy and we won't let that happen." He said slightly raising the volume of an old Black Sabbath song. It took us about thirty minutes to get to our destination.

"So what's the mission?" I asked John as he met us in front of the Impala.

"It's a nest of vampires."

"No! I'm not going in there. I can't take another three days of the visions. It hurt enough last time."

"Listen I know you don't want to do this but we have to figure everything out while it happens. We'll all be there to help I promise." John grabbed me by the shoulders and I simply nodded. I needed to get my head in the game. We got ready and we went in. There was at least 6 vampires that I could count but that didn't matter. I was hacking and punching. It was the first time Dean would see me in destroy mode and not just after, when I was all bloody. It took us barely thirty minutes to get rid of them all. There were eight in total and I had a head count of five on my own. All three of us walked out bloody but me most of all. But it had felt good although I was dreading the consequences.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked me as we walked out.

"For now." I answered him wiping the blood off my face.

"How many did you get?" He asked me even though I was sure he knew the answer.

"Five." I said sitting shotgun without another word. We drove in complete silence and I went straight for a shower when we got in. I needed the blood off as fast as possible. I went downstairs to join Sam and Bobby in the kitchen while Dean and John cleaned up. I hadn't spoken a word to them since I stepped foot in there but I knew Sam was stealing glances my way to make sure I was ok.

"Did you find anything?" I finally spoke up.

"Nothing more than what we already knew but Bobby taught me about the things you have to do to prevent the visions. I think we should start those as quickly as possible."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." and with that we headed in the basement. I was wearing stretch pants and a camisole to be more comfortable.

"Bobby thought it might be better if me or Dean were doing this with you. Might help you be in a better place." He said as I prepared myself. Bobby and I had practiced those thoroughly so I had them mapped out in my head. The faster I would concentrate the better it would be.

* * *

a/n: This is getting a little bit out of hand because no one can really find out what is wrong with Alex. Are the closer to finding what is wrong with her or is she going to go crazy like the other's before her?

I really hope you liked this latest ch and please leave a review on your way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex**

 **I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. Things will start to get a little bit heavier starting in this chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

"What happened out there?" Bobby asked.

"She wasn't happy to say the least but I said we'd all be there for her and that's exactly what we'll do." John said.

"And how many did she kill?"

"Five." I answered. "We got three total and she got five by herself. Where is she getting that strength?"

"Well when I spoke about women warriors I wasn't kidding. They have super strength and the ability to heal rather quickly. And it's only when they fight vampires that they have the visions. It seems that they fight other things but the vampires are what sets the visions off." Dad added.

"But I don't get it, how did it start? I mean she was fine before her father died." I was letting the idea sink in my head. "That's how it got triggered."

"Yeah. The day she went awol on you to kill the nest of vampires that killed her father, I think that's how it triggered the healing and the extra strength she's been carrying around but unfortunately started the visions as well. We're lucky she didn't keep that in longer than she did or else I don't know what would have happened to her." Dad seemed surprisingly worried about her.

"Ok. I've heard enough. She's training with Sam right?"

"Yeah she should be down there for a while still." Bobby answered me.

"I'm going to go work on fixing her car." and I walked out the door towards the middle of the scrap yard where her car was parked, just waiting to be fixed. There wasn't any real damage so it would take the afternoon to get it up and running. I wanted to dig into this to stop from thinking about what was going on around me. I needed a fresh head to be able to help Alex better than I was. I was feeling helpless about the whole thing.

* * *

We walked back up about over an hour later to find John in the living room and Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

"How did it go?"

"It went good. Next step is to see if it worked." I said looking around. "Where's Dean?"

"Out back working on your car." He said as I walked out towards the yard.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked as I leaned on the side of my car.

"I should be done in a few hours. There wasn't much damage." he said getting out from under the hood. "How did it go with Sam?"

"It went good."

"But?"

"But nothing we just have to wait and see what kind of influence it'll have on me, we're not sure it'll work." I said looking away in the distance.

"We'll be there no matter what way it goes. We'll find a solution if this doesn't work I promise." he said leaning on the car next to me as I saw Sam coming towards us from the corner of my eye.

"What's up?"

"Bobby just got back, he wants to see you inside." he said turning around and going back in the house. Dean and I exchanged confused glances and followed him inside. We met up in the kitchen to find John and Bobby wearing an expression I couldn't decipher.

"What's wrong?" I asked them starting to get worried.

"Sit down!" they said as I grabbed a chair.

"We've been tracking down your fathers belongings for some time now." John said

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"We wanted to make sure we had everything before telling you." Bobby continued.

"Everything is in the living room. There's quite a few things actually, books, weapons and there's this." John said giving me my father's journal. I slowly took it from his hands and held it close to my heart.

"Thank you. I'm going to go take a look at what's in the living room if you don't mind." I pointed towards the living room as Dean got closer to me from where he was standing.

"I'm ok." I said dodging his touch. I was unconsciously doing it again, cutting him out from the pain I was starting to feel inside me. I went to sit on the couch because I didn't trust my legs to hold me up. I started going through the big duffle bag on the floor. It was all there: his research, his books and most of all his weapons. I picked up a few items out of the bag that I knew were his favorites. His shotgun was in there along with his double barrel one. I also found his crossbow and I placed the three of them on the floor promising to replace mine with them in my arsenal. It was my way to keep him close to me at all times. I'd have to go through his research another time because right now, I was more interested in what was written on the pages of that journal. As I opened it, I saw the envelop with my name written on it. I picked it up and placed the journal next to me but was afraid to read it, afraid of the words I would find on the pages. I knew Dean was standing by the door but as he was about to come in I stopped him in his tracks.

"Please don't, I need to do this alone." I looked up in his eyes with tears in mine but he turned around with anger and frustration in his and I heard the back door slam shut. I hadn't intended on pushing him away but I knew that I would need him nonetheless. I unfolded the letter and started reading.

 _To my dear daughter_

 _If you're reading this than it means I'm dead. I never wanted this life for you and I'm sorry if I raised you in a scary world but just know that I tried my best to keep you safe from everything. I'm sorry I never had a chance to explain to you what I found out about you before I died but I know the boys will take care of you. I leave you with everything I found out and maybe one day you can forgive me for keeping you in the dark._

 _With all my love_

It was short but I knew that everything was in his research. Those few lines made me lose my father all over again and I started hyperventilation on the couch all by myself when I heard Sam come in the living room in a slightly panicked mode.

"Alex! What's wrong? DAD, BOBBY."

"What happened?" they asked rushing in.

"I don't know help her I'll be right back." and he stormed out of the house.

* * *

"Please don't, I need to do this on my own." she said as I turned around and stormed out of the house. I was mad at her for keeping me at arms length. I knew she was going through hell and she didn't want help from me. I drove to the nearest bar and ordered my usual shots and beer. I downed the shots faster than I could think and went slower for the beer. I didn't understand why she didn't want me to be there for her and I was angry at her for that. Angry that she didn't trust me enough to be there for her.

"Another one." I asked as I finished my beer.

"No." Sam said grabbing onto my shoulder. "You're coming back with me." he said sternly.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she needs you. Whatever was in that letter sent her over the edge. I just hope we can get her back from this one."

All my resistance went away in the moment and I followed my brother back to Bobby's. We went in the house to find all three of them in the living room and she was sitting on the couch with a glass of water in hand and bloodshot eyes from crying. I rushed over, knelt down in front of her and took her face in my hands.

"I'm so very sorry I ran out like that are you ok?"

"Yes." her voice was so low I barely caught it.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass when I left. I'm sorry I was mad at you for pushing me away." I felt everyone leave the room to let us be just the two of us.

"It's ok." she was barely talking and I got scared.

"What was in that letter?" I asked not sure I would get an answer but she just looked at the letter next to her and I picked it up to read it. It was short but I could see why it would have sent her over the edge.

"He knew Dean. He knew what was going to happen to me and he didn't tell me anything. Why does everybody hide things from me? Was I not strong enough to be told? Did he think I couldn't handle it?"

All the questions were coming out of her mouth in a blur. She was barely processing everything.

"Maybe he didn't have enough to tell you. We'll just have to go through his research but I don't ever want you to say that you're not strong enough or that you couldn't handle it. You dad loved you and he did everything he could to keep you safe, you have to believe that." I pulled her in a hug as I sat down next to her.

"I need to know the truth, do you mind going to get your dad and Bobby for me please?"

"Sure." I kissed her head and went to the kitchen to get everyone. If this is what would give her peace of mind, than that's what I would do for her. All four of us came back in the living room and I took my place next to her again as the three other either sat or stayed standing.

"Did the two of you know about me too?" She asked looking from my father to Bobby.

"We didn't know what you were or what you had but we knew you were different, like we knew Sam was different too." my father told her. "Your father never confided in us about it but I knew he tried to find anything he could about you to help but I have no idea what he did find."

"It's all in this folder. It's everything that he could find but I'm scared of what I'll find out in there."

"How about me and Sam help you sort through it all in the morning I think you've had enough for one day don't you think?

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and I knew she was completely wiped.

"Let's get you in bed and than we'll see what we can find in your father's things tomorrow." I promised.

"I'll go in the tub before if you don't mind. Don't wait up for me to eat I'm not hungry." she said getting up but brought her hand to her head and holding onto the couch.

"Are you ok?" I was concerned now.

"Yeah it's just a head ache it'll pass." and she was gone up the stairs.

* * *

I got up, maybe too fast and my head started spinning.

"Are you ok?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah it's just a head ache it'll pass." and with that I was gone up the stairs. I went to get some fresh clothes out of the room before I went to the bathroom but as I made my way towards the bathroom, the pain started intensifying and I collapsed on the floor in pain holding my head. I heard rushed footsteps coming up the stairs and Dean leaning down over me.

"Alex, tell me what's wrong."

"They're in my head." I said screaming.

"Damn it." he gently pulled me up and sat me on the toilet bowl before putting a wet cloth on my neck but it wasn't helping that much. The pain inside my head was threatening to make it explode but for now there was nothing I could do but to ride out the wave of pain going through me. I saw Dean fumble in the cabinet in search of aspirin to ease my pain.

"Here take those it'll help." I took them from him and downed them with water. It was too much for me to hope that the meditation would work on the first try but as one of the visions wore off I started concentrating on what Sam and I had worked on today hoping it would help nonetheless. I breathed in and out to try to get back to normal.

"Are you ok?" he asked once I seemed calmer.

"For how long is the more important question." and with that came another vision.

"Let's get you in bed you'll be more comfortable in there." he picked me up in his arms to bring me to our room.

"Is this ever going to stop?"

"I don't know." he said frankly as he put me on the bed. "I know that's not what you want to hear but maybe your father's research will tell us something we don't know."

"Maybe." I said distantly. "I'll go to bed now if you don't mind." and I slipped in the blankets.

"Call if you need anything promise?"

"Promise." and I rolled on my side facing him. I was exhausted but I knew sleep wouldn't come quick or peacefully. He kissed my temple and walked down to join the others closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Ok she's in bed now cut the crap. What do you know about her?" I asked both my father and Bobby.

"They don't know anything Dean relax." I couldn't believe Sam was taking their side over mine.

"She's your best friend, how can you take their side?"

"Because I've already asked while you were upstairs with her. Do you really think that I would just let it go so easily? You're not the only one looking out for her Dean! I may not love her like you do but she's my best friend so I've got her back too." he said getting in my face.

"Sorry." I said realizing that he was sincere.

"Listen boys I know you're worried about her but we can all figure this out tomorrow. We can't know anything for sure as long as we don't go through her fathers research." My dad said relieving the tension from the room. "Just make sure she sleeps ok through the night and we can worry about everything else later."

"Fine but we need to find that answer soon." and I exited the room to go to bed.

I lied down next to her and she seemed to be sleeping somewhat peacefully. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep instantly because as much as I was trying to deny it I was exhausted. I woke up the next morning to an empty bed so I figured she'd be downstairs doing breakfast but on my way down I heard the shower running so I just figured I'd get a jumpstart on the coffee.

* * *

I woke up to a constant pounding in the back of my scull from all the memories that was going around in my dreams last night. I don't remember what time it was when they finally stopped but I did notice when Dean came to join me in bed. I guess I must not have thrashed too much in my sleep so I was at least thankful for that. I headed for the shower hoping it would go away but the steam did nothing to alleviate the pain. I felt like crap and all I wanted was to crawl in sweatpants and stay under the covers but we had a job to do. I put on my jeans with a white camisole, strapped on my boots and headed down to the kitchen to the smell of fresh coffee that did nothing for the pounding. I found Dean looking through the papers to see if anything fitted our job description.

"Morning." I said quietly not to startle him.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"I've had better nights. So did you find anything?" I said pointing to the paper.

"Nothing, it's quiet."

"Quiet or too quiet?"

"It's almost as if it's too quiet. But on the other hand it allows us to concentrate on what's at hand."

"Yeah. Did you see your father or Bobby?" I asked as I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard to make cereal.

"No, I guess they found something worth checking out."

"So, did they know anything about me?" I asked knowing full well he'd grilled both his father and Bobby for information last night.

"I didn't have time to ask much Sam beat me to it while I was with you. They know nothing. Dad says we should go through your father's stuff before we do anything else."

"Well that was the plan. We'll need Sammy for this, he's way better at that than we are."

"Speak of the devil. Morning Sam."

"Morning. Where are Dad and Bobby?"

"Somewhere we don't know. Listen grab something to eat and meet us in the living room I'd like to get started on this as soon as possible." I said putting the bowl in the sink and heading in the living room where I plopped down on the floor with a pile of my fathers research. Both brothers joined me and grabbed papers from the piles on the floor. My father had so much research that we'd been at it for hours now.

"This is hopeless." I said getting up and pacing. "We've been at this for hours and still there's nothing. Am I so screwed up that I escape description?" I asked both brothers that were still on the sofas.

"Look. Maybe we're not looking for the right thing. Let's exchange piles and maybe one of us will get something the other missed." Sammy said rationally. I could always count on him to keep everyone calm in time of crisis.

"Fine, let's just hope that'll help." I said resuming my position on the floor. I grabbed the pile in front of Sam while Dean took mine and Sam took Dean's. Still after another half hour there was nothing in my father's research and I was reaching my limit in terms of patience so I got up and stormed out of the house and started pacing out of frustration. Dean was hot on my heels as I heard the door shut a few minutes after I had stepped out. I leaned against the house to try to calm down.

"I know you want answers but we might not find some overnight."

"It should have been in there, Dean, we should have found something."

"We'll find it I promise, just don't push me away again." he said leaning down for a kiss and pulling me closer to him. I buried my head in his shoulder for comfort, a comfort that wouldn't last very long as I heard the door open yet again to find Sam poking his head through.

"I found something." he said and I instantly pulled away from Dean to follow Sam inside. "Ok well actually I haven't found anything but I noticed three pages were missing in here." He said handing me the papers. "Would you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"We have all of his research here with us and we've gone through all of it, we would have seen it already."

"Are you sure we have everything here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's all here." I was trying hard to think of something we had forgot until it dawned on me. "It's all here except his journal." I said running up the stairs leaving two very confused brothers in the living room. I quickly rummaged through my duffel bag and found what I wanted and returned downstairs to the boys. "It's the only thing we haven't gone through." I said grabbing a seat on the couch and turning the pages hoping to find those loose pages somewhere in there. "Here they are." I exclaimed pulling the sheets out between the last page and the back of the journal. I was terrified of what I was going to find written on those pages. I unfolded them with shaky hands and proceeded to read them knowing both brothers were burning holes of curiosity through me. With every turn of a page, I could hear Dean grunt knowing he wanted me to say something as I read and I knew Sam was just waiting patiently as usual. I read the last words and set them on the table looking at both of them.

"And?" Dean asked annoyed at me.

"You remember that myth my father used to tell us as kids? The one about the one girl in the world, the chosen one?"

"What about that one?"

I got up and started pacing as I usually did when I was nervous. "These pages say I'm her." I pointed to the three sheets of paper on the table

* * *

 **a/n: So Alex has a HUGE bomb dropped on her head. How will she handle this new? and Are the brothers going to be able to help her?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a review, it's always appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I really hope I wasn't too mean with my cliffhanger but I won't make you wait for it, here comes the next chapter.**

* * *

"What?!" the both exclaimed together.

"I don't know how he knew about it or found out about it but these pages say I'm her, that I'm the only one of my generation that can do this."

"It does make sense." Sam got up and stopped me from pacing.

"How can it make sense Sam? I can't be HER, I'm just me, no super powers. I can't even handle the visions." I was desperately trying to convince myself it had to be wrong. I saw Dean pick up the pages from the table and start reading them.

"Just think about it. Your new speed, your strength, not to mention the way you heal so fast. It makes perfect sense."

"How could he have known what I was before he died? It all started after his death, Dean, a little help here. Tell him it's impossible."

"Sorry but Sam's right. Plus from what I'm reading here, it looks like it was in you before, just asleep, until something triggered it."

I took my car keys out of my pockets and pulled away from Sam that was still holding me. "I can't do this, it's too much, I'm going for a drive." and I was heading out the door when Dean took hold of my arm.

"Slow down, you're in no state to drive. Just give me your keys and we can go wherever you want."

I saw no reason to argue with him so I handed him my keys. "Just get me out of here." and I walked out the door towards my car. We drove for what seemed like forever when Dean took an exit that I hadn't even seen.

"Where are you going?"

"Surprise. I found this place out a few years ago when we stopped at Bobby's during a job."

We drove a few more minutes before he parked the car in a tiny clearing surrounded by trees.

"And exactly how many girls did you take up here?"

"Why do you think I took anybody up here?"

"Because it's really nice Dean." I smiled at him.

"I figured it might help you get some perspective on the whole slayer bomb that just exploded on you." I climbed in the back seat and motioned for him to join me. We were sitting side by side for some time before he pulled me to sit between his legs on the backseat.

I tried pulling away only to be pulled back again. "I can't do this Dean, it's too much responsibility for just one person. What if I'm not good at it? What if I screw this up? How can the fate of the world be on my shoulders?" All the questions were flying out of my mouth so fast even my head was spinning

He turned me around slightly so I could face him. "You are not going to screw this up. You're a great hunter already and you're not alone because I'm here, so is Sam, dad and Bobby."

"How can you be so sure about me?" I asked not getting how one person can be persuaded that everything would turn out fine. He gently wiped the single tear that fell from my eye.

"Because you never let anyone down. You give everything you have every single time and you never bitch about it."

"And what about the visions? How can I protect the world if I can't even take care of my own sanity?"

"We'll figure it out. Lets stop thinking about it and just be here for a while." he gently kissed me. That one kiss was enough to calm my raging nerves and make me forget about everything happening around us. Dean pulled me flush against his body and deepened the kiss. I felt his calloused hands creep under my shirt as he pulled me closer if that was even possible. He pulled my shirt over my head and then he rolled me around so I was at the bottom. I proceeded in removing both of his shirts as we kept kissing and touching each other. I had never enjoyed the back seat of a car until now. Dean's expert hands undid my pants and removed them while trailing kisses on my stomach. Every one of his touch was burning a hole through me as he came back to attack my lips with a hungry kiss. I made quick of removing his pants as we kept kissing each other. I never felt more complete than when I was with him and waiting to be with him had been my biggest mistake up to now. We managed to remove the rest of our clothes and Dean took me to new heights with every touch and every stroke. We forgot about the rest of the world in that moment and all that was left was each other. His lips were all over my body, my hands couldn't stop touching him and he had me screaming his name before we were done. We snuggled as best we could on my back seat.

I kissed him on the chest. "Wow, you sure have a way to make a girl feel good." I giggled

"So I've been told" he kissed me as I heard my phone ring and ruin the moment. Sam was on the other end with the bad news, we had a job.

"We'll be right there." and I hung up.

He kissed my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Devil dog." I said slowly getting off Dean and missing his body already. We started gathering our things and getting dressed and I was about to get behind the wheel when Dean stopped me.

"Let me." he smiled. "Try to keep your mind off this until we get to Bobby's, please."

I took shotgun as he took the wheel. "Ok." We got to Bobby's in a record time and Sam told us all about what he had found about those dogs. They were some kind of foot soldiers from the pit that were sent to collect their victims when crossroad deals came to term. They were invisible to human eye, which was our biggest challenge. We gathered everything we needed in the trunk of the Impala before driving a few cities over to investigate. The town had a history of people getting prestigious jobs overnight and living the big life. We found out that all of them did a deal with a crossroads demon for those achievements. There was only one woman left on the very short list and our job was to get her out of her deal. Dean went alone on his mission despite the fact that I wasn't very happy about it. He promised to be careful and call if anything happened so Sam and I went to find that woman. It took us a few hours before we tracked her down in an old motel room in the bad part of town. We confronted her about her deal until a hard wind knocked the windows open. We had taken all the precautions so the devil dogs wouldn't come in but the wind blew away the black dust from the window ledge and I felt the dog jump through it. There was one problem though: it was invisible and ready to attack. I couldn't see it but I could feel it in front of me. Sam was a bit to my left behind me protecting the woman and as I felt the dog lunge, I did the same to protect Sam and the woman so it tore at my shoulder and slashed my back. The moment later, I felt it disappear and Dean stormed in the room as Sam was already over me to stop the bleeding.

"Hang in there you're going to be ok." Sam's soothing voice said in my ear.

"I'm good." I smiled weakly.

"Damn it Sam how did you let this happen?" Dean was angry.

"She jumped in front of me as the dog did the same. I'm alive because of her."

"No chick flick moment Sammy get me out of here please." Dean instantly picked me up as Sam kept applying pressure to my wound. We had totally forgotten about the woman as we made our way to the Impala.

"Make sure she doesn't bleed to death and I'll get us to the hospital." Dean yelled at Sam as he made it to the other side of the car. I eyed the bottle of holy water and first aid kit on the floor of the car as Dean drove off.

"No hospital." I croaked.

"Are you crazy? We need to get you to the hospital."

"Do you have any idea how many questions they'd ask? No way we're going in there. Sam, use the water to take some blood off and stitch me up." I asked quietly. I saw the brother's exchange looks and I was getting angry.

"Dean, Sam, I'm the slayer, supposed to be all about the healing. We'll finally see if that crap works." I was being stubborn and extremely impatient now.

"Fine, I'll get the needle and string out of the box." Sam said defeated.

"No, no needle just put butterfly stitches Sam." I requested as his eyes took two extra sizes.

"That won't be enough." Dean said from the front seat.

"The hell it won't be enough Dean. Sam." I warned. "Just drive us to Bobby's." I asked as Sam was working diligently on my wounds as the car went faster. We got to Bobby's fast enough and Dean carried me through the door and brought me up to our room as I was dozing off in his arms. He gently put me on the bed on my good side.

"Stay with me please." he kissed my forehead.

"I'm good, I'm just tired." I said falling asleep on the spot.

I was looking at the both of them in my rearview mirror as Sam worked on her. I was worried she was losing her grip on reality. She was refusing to go to the hospital and now, she wanted butterfly stitches instead of real ones. We arrived at Bobby's and I took her in my arms and took her up to our room and put her down on her good side.

I kissed her forehead. "Stay with me please."

"I'm good I'm just tired." she said as she fell asleep instantly. I sat up in bed next to her and kept a close eye on her. She seemed to be breathing just fine for now but her wounds were deep. There was a big bite mark around her shoulder and two deep gashes on her shoulder blade.

"Is she ok?" asked Sam from the doorway.

"Looks like it. I still think we should have taken her to the hospital."

"Did you really want to be on her bad side?"

"I guess not. Listen I'll keep on eye on her tonight and we'll see if she needs to go the hospital tomorrow." I shrugged.

"Come get me if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure Sam. Listen, sorry about yelling at you earlier."

"Don't mention it. We're good, night."

"Night." I spent a few hours watching Alex before I dozed off to be woken up by her snuggling closer to me. She was still sleeping but she was starting to stir. It looked like she was dreaming. She seemed like she was ok when she woke up screaming Sam's name.

I pulled her to me careful not to touch her wounds. "It's ok, it's just a dream. You're ok and Sam is too."

Her breathing slowed down before she spoke. "I dreamt that I wasn't able to save Sam from the dog." and she put her head on my chest holding onto my shirt as if her life depended on it.

Sam appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"Look, see, Sam is all good." I turned her slightly so she could get a glimpse of him and see for herself that he was ok. He smiled at her and I knew he was happy to see her awake and most of all alive. Bobby and dad didn't know about this and I heard dad's truck pull in Bobby's salvage yard.

"Let us take a look at your shoulder."

"It stings but it's ok I think." she slightly pulled the tank top I had put on her to show us the wounds. Sam and I looked at each other because although it looked nasty, it's was healing already.

"It's already healing, the wounds are fresh but they're closed." I assured her.

"Listen, I'd like to go wash up before we get a talking from your dad about this. I know he won't be happy."

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you want one of us to help you with the wound?" I was worried she'd pull some of the stitches off.

"No I think I'm good." and she kissed me before picking up her toilet bag.

"Sam and I'll just go and try to ease dad into the story." and all three of us were out of the room.

* * *

I walked in the bathroom and removed my tank as gently as possible. I didn't want to touch the wound more than was necessary. The boys had gone down to try and smooth things over with John because I knew that he'd be none to pleased to hear that Dean had left me and Sam to fend off for ourselves, me being the Slayer or not. I washed around the wound as best as I could before slipping a tank back on and washing my face. I headed downstairs to find Dean and Sam alone in the living room.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's still getting his things out of the truck." Dean answered me.

"Alright I'm doing breakfast. You guys want some?"

"Yes please I'm starving." Sam said chuckling.

"Are you sure you'll be ok in there? Sam can help you."

"I'm wounded and already healing I'll be fine. I could use the company though." I smiled at them. "We can all explain it together." I pulled Dean towards the kitchen as Sam followed close behind. The boys didn't hang around very long so I was left alone doing breakfast by myself. I was facing the sink with my back to the door and I didn't notice John walking in.

"What the hell happened to you?" I spun around as I heard the anger in his voice.

* * *

 **a/n Uh Oh. John is back and he's pissed. Will his anger take over or will he help the boys figure out the mystery?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

"Eeeeee. We eee, had a job that ee, didn't go exactly as planned." I hadn't heard him that angry in a long while.

"Dean, Sam, get your asses in here." he yelled for everyone to hear.

"Hey dad. What's wrong?" Dean asked because he seemed to be the only one able to speak.

"What's wrong? What the hell happened to her? She said a job went wrong."

"Actually I was trying to get a woman out of her crossroads deal while Sam and Alex were protecting her."

"She jumped in front of me when the dog attacked us. She saved my life dad."

He looked at me while I was looking at the floor. "Please tell me you went to the hospital?"

"No sir." I said quietly. "And don't be mad at them either. They wanted to bring me but I wouldn't have it."

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be on the front porch." I pointed towards the door and exited the room.

* * *

Alex left the room and we were alone with our father, waiting for the explosion that didn't take long to come.

"What is she trying to do? Kill herself?"

"No sir. It was just another job and I wasn't fast enough to send the bitch back to hell. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"No it's not. Dean, don't take the blame for this. I should have been the one protecting them. But look dad there's something we need to tell you about Alex."

"And what's that?"

I walked farther in the kitchen and sat at the table. "Well while you and Bobby were gone, we went through her father's research and it says that she's THE slayer."

"You mean to tell me that our Alex is THE slayer, the chosen one?" dad said running a hand over his face.

"Yeah, let's just say she didn't exactly take it well when we found out about it yesterday."

"Please don't tell me that she did something stupid?

"Well she wanted to go for a drive but I didn't think she should be by herself let alone be driving so I went with her. That's when Sam called us for the job. We haven't left her alone since we found out." I got up and started pacing. I knew that my next confession would infuriate my father.

"We wanted to take her to the hospital but she wouldn't have it. And when we agreed with her to just stitch her up she only wanted butterfly stitches, she said she wanted to see if her being the slayer and the way she's been healing would work. "

"Damn it Dean you should have forced her in that hospital. Who knows what would have happened to her if things hadn't gone ok with her wound."

I was getting angry at my father because he made it sound as if I didn't care what happened to her so I started yelling back at him. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to her. If you'd be here more often you'd know that." I stormed out of the kitchen realizing Sam was already gone. I walked towards the front porch when I notice the both sitting together. I leaned against the door so I could find out what

they were talking about. Ever since she woke up I couldn't pick up on her feelings about her wounds or her new calling.

* * *

I quietly left the kitchen knowing John would explode at the boys about what happened. I sat down on the front porch with my hands under my chin looking into the distance. Now that I had a little time to think about it, my thoughts went straight to finding out I was the slayer. I was overwhelmed by the revelation more than the knowledge of having visions but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Maybe my father's death wasn't the only thing that triggered the change in me. I'd have to check up on the actual myth in my father's journal, maybe it would help me understand it more. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Sam sit next to me.

"Why so deep in thought?" he bumped his shoulder against mine.

"Thinking about my situation. Do you think the surprises will stop? What if there's something else? I'm not even sure I can do this."

He leaned against his hands before he spoke. "What are you afraid of? What makes you think you can't do this?"

"There's so much. I haven't been able to control the visions yet. That's already so new and then I find out I'm the slayer?!"

" I don't think that you being the slayer changes anything. I mean you became stronger and started healing before you knew what it was. It just becomes an explanation for the change."

"But what if I let everyone down? What if I fail?"

"You're a great hunter already, you can't fail at this." he assured me.

"Wow, it seems like you and your brother share the same opinion of me." I turned towards him chuckling as I noticed Dean standing by the door. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." he smiled

"How mad is your dad?"

"Mad enough but it shouldn't last too long. I told him the truth about everything."

"By everything you even mean about me being the slayer?"

"Yeah. He needed to know the truth. I'm guessing he'll be telling Bobby too."

"Damn straight I will. Now come on, let's see how you're healing. If I see anything I'm going to be dragging you myself to the hospital. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir." and I rose to my feet and back in the house. I grabbed a chair in the kitchen and flipped it around so I could straddle it. I carefully pulled the strap of my top down so they could see my shoulder properly. It was still a bit sore but I barely felt anything anymore.

"It'll leave a permanent mark but it's almost completely healed. It didn't even take 12 hours."

I pulled my tank back up and rose to my feet and spun around to find all three of them looking at me. "Yeah that's about right. It was around midnight when it happened. I can barely feel it anymore. Ok, you guys can stop looking at me like that, I'm going to go change." then I left avoiding their stares. Dean appeared as I was pulling one of his shirts on and tying my pants.

He leaned against the doorframe. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great actually, why the concern?" I smiled at him

"Well you left avoiding us."

"Let's just say that being looked at like you're a freak by three hunters, not exactly my idea of fun." I finished putting my hair in a ponytail and laughed.

"You're not a freak babe, it's just we're just really trying to wrap our heads around the fact that you healed so quickly."

"Look, I don't know either but I'm feeling good, maybe I should concentrate on that instead of the bad." I tugged at his shirt playfully.

"That sounds like good advice. Where were you heading?"

"The panic room, want to help me train?"

"If you think you can take me on. " He laughed.

I pulled myself flush against him and kissed him. "Oh I think I can." and I hopped down the stairs with him right behind me. At first I wanted to get some frustration out on the bag but Dean convinced me to do hand to hand with him instead. We'd been at it for at least twenty minutes and I was barely breaking a sweat.

"Stop going easy on me Dean because I'm hurt." I sighed frustrated.

"I'm not going easy on you."

"Than prove it, give me all you got."

"You asked for it."He started punching me and using his best tactics. I had seen him in action enough times to know that this was his A game but I ended up kicking him in the chest and sending him to the ground with a crack. I rushed to him as the others came barreling down from upstairs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll leave a review before you go - Sarra


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex**

* * *

"What happened?" was John's first question.

"We were training, one on one and I kicked him and I heard a crack as he fell down. Are you ok Dean?"

He smirked that cocky grin at me. "I think you just broke some ribs."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." I didn't get what he thought was so funny about this.

"Sam, bring your brother to the ER so we can get him x-rayed. We'll be right behind you." Sam came down the rest of the stairs to help Dean up and in the Impala. I quietly followed behind and sat in the back of the car as Sam slid behind the wheel and Dean took shotgun. During the whole ride, I stayed completely silent in the back seat while Dean tried to tell me it was ok but I didn't see how it was. If I could hurt someone during one on one, what would it be when I was angry and not controlling my strength? While Dean and Sam went to the front desk and got him in a room, I sat just as quietly in the waiting room until John pulled up with Bobby.

"What really happened?" he asked me for the second time in less than an hour.

"It's like I told you, we went downstairs to train and I wanted to hit the bag but Dean wanted to do hand to hand. I knew he was holding back and I told him not too so he didn't but I still did and I just used a kick on him and he fell to the floor with a crack. I'm sorry." I finished my rambling looking at the floor.

He raised me to my feet by both arms. "Let's go see how Dean's doing." and we strolled down the hall and in the room I had seen Dean and Sam walk in a few minutes before.

"How are you feeling son?"

He must have seen me in the farthest corner of the room looking at him with watery eyes because he kept his stupid comment for himself. "It hurts but I'm ok, I've had worst."

"Good." and the doctor came in the room with Dean's file.

"Hey doc, this is my father John, my brother Sam and my girlfriend Alex." I was already out the door and Dean must have told Sam to run after me because he was hot on my heels and he spun me around by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside. I shouldn't be here, I'm the reason Dean is in there." I answered defeated. I didn't even try to pull out of his grasp even though he wasn't holding on tightly.

"Stop that would you? You should be here, you're part of this family. Now come on let's go find out what you really did to my brother." He said laughing.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and smiled at him. "You're liking this aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, trust me when I say he'll be hearing about this for a long time." and he pulled me closer to him and we made our way back to Dean's room. He asked everyone to leave so he could talk to me alone.

He scooted to the side of the bed and asked me to hop on. I snuggled to his side and put my face in his shirt.

"How bad is it."

"Just a couple of cracked ribs."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok babe you know I've had worst. Doc told me that I just need to rest for a few weeks and I'll be as good as new."

"You, Dean Winchester, will take it easy for a few weeks? I can't wait too see how long you'll last before driving us insane." I chuckled.

"You're probably right but I have to try. Do you have any idea when I can get out of this place?"

"Wow, it took about a whole minute before you want to get out, next few days should be interesting." I laughed back at him. "Oh and before I forget, let me be a good girlfriend by telling you Sam's just dying to poke fun at you." I kissed him and slid off the bed.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Welcome, I'll go see what's taking so long to release you."

"Good, I'll start getting changed."

I returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair and the rest of the guys. John had the doctor's instructions as to what to do so Dean would heal faster.

"And what do you think you're doing with that?" Dean pointed to the wheelchair.

"Hospital policies, sorry." I gave him a sympathetic look because I knew Sam was only waiting with a retort.

"Yeah Dean, handicapped people need a wheelchair to get around."

"Handicapped, very funny bitch."

"Jerk."

"The hell I'm going to get out of here in that, specially if I can walk." And he was out of the room before we could argue with him some more. We met up with him and he was already at the wheel of the Impala.

"Not a word." He pointed between Sam and I to indicate in no way we were to argue. We made it back to Bobby's with music blaring from the speakers. I went directly to Bobby's desk to pick up my fathers journal from one of the drawers where I had hid it for safekeeping and headed in the far corner of the room in the armchair and started reading. Dean had gone for a shower and Sam quietly took a seat on the floor by the chair I was in with a book of his own. It was always like that with Sam and me, we were comfortable in silence most of the time. I read every line of every page with all the care in the world as to not miss anything. I wanted answers and I wanted them fast. It was dead silent for about half an hour when I saw Sam look up from his book in my peripheral vision.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing we haven't found out already." I shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll find something."

"What are you reading?"

"Some old hunters journals. Don't ask how but Bobby's got a bunch of them. I'm trying to find if someone else has met a slayer in the past. They might have some useful information for us."

"Thank you Sammy." I smiled at him.

"Not a problem. I should be the one thanking you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it, I know you would've done the same for me."

"Aren't the two of you cute. How about we keep the chick flick moments for later, we got some work to do. What do you guys have?"

"We have Jack and then Squat." I pointed to the books scattered on the floor between Sam and I. "Sam's actually been getting more done than I am. All I seem to be able to concentrate on is my dads journal."

"Who knows, the answer might be there." He said as he took a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Maybe." I started reading in the journal again as I saw Dean pick up a book and went to Bobby's desk.

The boys kept reading while I was reading the words hoping to catch every little detail but my eyes were beginning to play tricks on me so I decided to get up to clear my mind. I wandered about Bobby's yard to find him with John, working on his car with a couple of beers. He noticed me and got out from under the hood.

"You ok kid?"

"I'd feel better if I had answers but I'm good." I smiled

"Where are the boys?" John inquired.

"In the house, reading, my eyes can't focus anymore.

"You ok here Bobby?"

"Everything under control."

"Come on young lady we're going to the panic room to train, can't lose your focus now."

"Yes sir." I followed him in the house and past the boys who gave a curious glance our way and we made our way to the basement. I grabbed the wrappings for my hands as John took a different array of things to train with.

"I want you to punch on the bag before we do anything else, and don't hold back."

I did as I was told. For about an hour, I punched relentlessly on the bag getting my anger out there. I was angry about my father's death, the visions, my new calling and the fact that I had hurt the people I cared about the most. I felt a weight off my shoulders after this and was grateful to John for forcing me to do this. I took a pull from my water bottle and John had me doing something else.

"Let's work on your reflexes."

"My reflexes are just fine."

"We'll have to see about that." and he disappeared up the stairs only to return with Sam and Dean that took a seat in the far corner of the room.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?" he asked me.

"I guess we'll just have to see." and he blindfolded my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

"You have to be able to sense us even if you can't see us."

I figured it would be easy but for the first half hour all I had was misses.

"Concentrate." John barked at me.

I always hated when he was being like that with us so I took a few breaths and started concentrating on

the noises surrounding me. I knew both Sam and John were circling me waiting to throw a punch when the time was right but when Sam struck, I blocked him easily and I kept concentrating for the next blow that didn't take too long to come. I instinctively blocked John's punch but I crouched down and rounded on myself pinning him to the ground and taking hold of his neck without applying proper pressure and removing the blindfold with my free hand.

I pulled him back to his feet. "Impressive."

"Thanks." I directed my vision towards Dean sitting in the corner, a smile etched on his face.

"It should do for now, I know your combat technique is good. There's no need to demonstrate it. Listen, Bobby and I are going on a hunt later, shouldn't be more than a few days. You kids think you can hold down the fort while we're gone?"

Dean got up from the chair he was sitting in. "I think we just saw everyone can handle themselves just fine."

John and Bobby left a few hours later for their hunt and I got in the shower as the guys checked out the papers to find anything interesting. I had already done investigating on my own. Although I was in no way looking forward to this, I had heard a rumor about a vampire nest not far from the roadhouse so I called in a favor with Ellen for a shift at the roadhouse so I could gather more information about it. I quickly ran my hands through my hair letting them fall on my shoulders. I applied some make up and put on one of my shortest skirt along with my boots and an old led zeppelin shirt that I tore off some length to let my stomach show. I put on my belt and grabbed a jacket as I made my way down the stairs and tried to be casual when I walked by the kitchen and muttered a see you later to the boys but I wasn't fast enough.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Dean asked me.

"The roadhouse" I said casually.

"And you have the hooker look why?"

I rolled my eyes annoyed at him. "Gee thanks for thinking I look like a tramp." and I leaned against the wall.

"Fine, you look too hot to go out there by yourself. I'm coming with you."

"And what kind of back-up do you think you can provide with cracked ribs?"

"Fine I'm not much help. Sam." He screamed towards the kitchen.

"Dude, why are you screaming?"

"Grab your coat we're going to the roadhouse. She can explain on our way there" he walked past me and out the door without looking at me. We drove a few minutes in complete silence before Dean broke it.

"Ok so what's the deal?"

"I heard there might be vampires and I need to know more so Ellen let me do a shift at the roadhouse so I could gather some information."

I could hear the annoyance in Dean's voice, he was not happy with me. "And you're half naked because?"

"I'll never get anything out of them if I don't look different, they know who I am and that's why I tried sneaking out because they know the two of you too. Would you at least try to be invisible and not blow the whole case?" I was irritated now too.

"And what do you plan on doing once you got your information?" It was Sam's turn to ask his question.

"I'll hunt the nest down and exterminate them."

"And what? The hell with your sanity?" I knew Dean was getting angrier by the second but I had to try again with the mind training.

"If I don't get injured my sanity will be just fine. Sam, help me out here would you?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I want to help you get through this but not like that."

"Fine, you don't want to help?! Just drop me off in front of the roadhouse and you can go back to Bobby's." And Dean did just that. I knew his ego was bruised but I was angry too and I had to hold my end of the argument so I walked in as he drove off.

I was so angry with Dean that the first fifteen minutes of work had gone awfully wrong. I had managed to break at least six glasses and a few bottles of beer. I was in no state to be poking around for information. I was serving two hunters that I had been chatting it up with and I heard the door open but was too busy to look up and see the two brothers walk in and grab a table in the far corner of the bar. I finished sweet-talking to the two guys and walked directly to that table with a slight sway to my hips. I had to stay in character to get as much info as possible. I pulled out a pad ready to take my next order.

"What can I get you two fine gentlemen?" I looked up to come face to face with Dean and Sam.

"You, sweetheart" Dean was playing along successfully making me blush and forget that I was mad at him.

"If you hang around a few more hours you could get just that." I smiled suggestively which warranted an eye roll from Sam.

"We'll just have a couple of beers thanks." Sam asked politely as always.

"And a shot of whiskey for me." he smirked.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." I turned around and walked back to the bar as I heard Dean comment on how hot he thought I was. It only took me a few minutes to be back with their beers and shot.

"You two have a nice evening." I winked at Dean as he flashed me that cocky grin of his before I turned around to serve more customers. I went back to see if the boys wanted something else but I was mostly trying to get as much information as I could about the nest of vamps. It didn't take much for them to spill what they knew. A few winks and cute smiles along with the sway I put to my hip and it was like taking candy from a baby. I knew Dean wasn't exactly happy with the way they tried groping at me but with a little talking down by Sam, he was doing his best not to kick some serious ass.

It was almost closing time and most of the men were starting to leave including the Winchesters as to not arise suspicion. I leaned down suggestively on the table and handed a note to Dean.

"You wouldn't have a name to go with that hot body of yours would you?"

"I'll be in the car." Sam rolled his eyes and went out the door.

"It's Jesse." I lied. "What's yours?"

"Dean. Here's what we'll do. I'll go bring my little brother back home while you finish up and I'll be back for you later." He winked and got up to leave the bar.

Dean did come back, this time alone. If anyone was watching, than they'd know that the brothers knew me and we couldn't have that. I was closing up with Ellen when the door swung open. Dean walked in with his nicest smile.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to go?"

"Are you ok here Ellen? Need me to do anything else?"

"No, here's your share for your good work, now get out of here you two crazy kids." She laughed

"Thanks, I owe you. Let me grab my coat and we can go." I wanted to stay in play for as long as possible so we wouldn't arise suspicion. I pulled Dean by the shirt and walked backwards through the door laughing.

"So, where are we going baby?"

"For a ride, you won't be disappointed." And I slid in the door he opened for me and then he got in his side.

We drove at least half an hour incase we were being followed and then we took a shortcut to Bobby's. Now that I had all the information I needed, it was time to talk strategy. I walked into Bobby's with a sway to my hip and Dean on my heels. I knew I was teasing him but in the end we'd both get what we wanted. I ignored his groan as we walked in the living room. I didn't even bother to go change, we had to talk this out now. I grabbed a map and sprawled it on the kitchen table under Dean's very attentive eyes. I figured that he wouldn't like my plan so I tried distracting him with something else.

"Ok, so here is the barn they talked about." I pointed at a spot on the map that looked away from populated areas. "The way I see it, if they expect anything, it'll be at dawn but I say we wait an extra day, just so that they can let their guard down. Then we can take them by surprise the next morning. "Are you up for this Sammy?" and he nodded.

"And where do you want me?" I knew he would ask that question

"Here, resting!" 3 2 1

"The hell I am." He roughly pushed his chair away. "I'm coming with you."

"No, I need you to heal. Sam and I can handle this."

"Is that why you've been flaunting yourself in front of me? Trying to distract me so I wouldn't argue with your plan?" Sam was already laughing in the back.

"I wasn't flaunting but maybe."

"Well you're lucky, it worked, right until the part where you said I couldn't come. I'm coming, end of story. And you." He pointed to Sam. " Can stop laughing"

Sam was laughing out loud by now. "No, this is too funny. I'll go grab a beer while you two work through the sexual tension." And he was out the door before one of us could argue with him.

It didn't take long for us to go back to arguing about my plan. " I don't want to argue about this anymore. Please say you'll stay here?" I was almost begging at this point.

"Forget it! End of discussion." I could see it in his eyes how angry and against this plan he was but I couldn't change my mind.

"Fine, be stubborn. I'm going to change." And I bolted up the stairs with Dean one step behind. I was dumb enough to think our argument was over. As I pulled a drawer open to grab some clothes, Dean spun me around and kissed me hard on the lips. He had a hand on the back of my neck and one on my hip pushing me against the chest. I was already caving and that's exactly what he wanted, what I had tried with him a few moments ago but had failed. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt and kissed him back with equal force. As much as I tried staying away from him before the first time I ever slept with him, now I couldn't stop from wanting him. I had teased him with the wardrobe after all. He started to lift up the hem of the already short skirt I was wearing. I made quick of pulling his shirt over his head so I could keep kissing him. We never really said more than a few words between removing each other's clothes and ending up between the sheets. At this point, it was yearning and wanting above anything else. It was somewhere after midnight when I fell exhausted next to him. I was getting comfortable in the sheets while he lightly stroked my skin. I had nothing to say, he had won; he would be coming with us on the vampire hunt. He gave me one last kiss before I fell asleep.

Dean put his pants back on without even bothering with a shirt and went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a beer when Sam came back in.

"So, are you going to stay here while we take care of the nest?"

He took a long swig of beer. "No, I'm coming with you."

"How long did you have to argue with her until she let you come?"

"Not as long as you would think." He smiled.

"You did not!"

"Yes I did."

"That's not right, she's worried about you."

"Maybe so, but she's being reckless. You know what she's trying to do don't you?"

"I'm well aware of what she's trying to do, that's why we're keeping a close eye on her. I know she's frustrated but I'm not sure trying to get injured just to test her abilities is the right answer."

"My poinpoint exactly. Going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night."

* * *

 **a/n hope you liked it and you'll leave a review before you go - Sarra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics**

* * *

Dean went back up and took his place in bed next to her. He was facing her sleeping form, she looked peaceful, but her eyes were scrunching in the middle. Even in sleep she was worried about everything. He removed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face before getting closer and wrapping his arms around her waist falling asleep himself.

I started stirring awake when the sun was barely out. I had surprisingly slept very well, I felt rested. Dean was still sleeping next to me and I suspected he hadn't come to bed at the same time as I had so I quietly got up to let him sleep and made my way to the kitchen to get breakfast started, I was starving. I took everything out and did some coffee for myself and sat down at Bobby's kitchen table. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Sam come in. I had my fingers curled around a cup of coffee when he sat across from me.

"You're persuasion tactics didn't work from what I heard." And I instantly felt my face turn red and stayed mute. I came back to the present but didn't say a word. I could only stare into Sam's eyes.

"Let's just say he turned the tables on me and used my love for him against me."

"So you Love him?!" I knew this discussion would eventually come.

"Yeah, more than anything." I smiled. I suspected Sam had known about my true feelings for a while because he wasn't mad.

"Than please stop what you're doing."

"What am I doing Sam?" I asked starting to be irritated

"Pull the rubber band as far as it'll stretch. We both know that's what you're doing, and he does too."

He took one of my hands in his and squeezed lightly. "I'm worried about you, talk to me."

"There's nothing to say really. I'm just trying to find answers Sammy."

"You're not going to find them by risking your life like that."

"We're running out of options, I'm running out of options."

"Maybe you need to let us help out. Even if you don't do it intentionally, you keep trying to alienate us, cut us out."

"I never do it on purpose, I think it's my instinct trying to protect you."

"We don't need." He started

"Protecting. I know, I just can't help it."

"So, what is this plan of yours?"

"It's fairly simple. We'll get them when they're most vulnerable, right after dawn. You and Dean do what you can and I'll handle the rest."

"No, we'll do what we can and we'll back you up too." I turned my head in the direction of Dean's voice.

"I'll be ok. Whatever happens I'll just heal, there's no need for you to take unnecessary risks."

"And neither should you."

"Fine." I threw my arms in the air. "But if you get hurt, don't come crying to me."

"Don't you worry your pretty head about me I'll be fine, we'll be fine." He pointed between him and Sam.

"Fine, I'm going to get dressed and I'm going to recon the place."

"We can do all of that together." Said Sam

"Ok, lets meet back here when we're all ready." And we went up to get ready.

"What are you trying to pull off exactly?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything off, just trying not to get you more injured than you already are."

"My ribs are fine."

"What do you want from me Dean huh? You got what you wanted, you're coming with us." I finally looked up from my duffle bag.

"I want you to stop seeing how far you can stretch this ability. It's not a pissing contest between you and it. You're stuck with it, we can take our time figuring it out."

"No we can't, I need to figure these visions out now, before they make me go crazy."

"I told you before you're not going crazy."

"Not that kind of crazy. They hurt; they hurt a lot. I need to find a way to dim them if I can't get rid of them completely."

"There has to be a way. I can't believe that every slayer of their generation didn't find a way to stop them."

"I know but so far, we don't have much to go on and there has to be something in the books about it but it'll have to wait after this job."

"Fine but you're not leaving my sight, or Sam's. We're going to try to avoid cuts and bloodsheds so you don't have to get the visions."

"That's fine by me. Let's go, Sam must be waiting for us already." I took a few more things out of my bag before getting dressed and getting ready to do this job.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Sam asked.

I unfolded the map again. "There seems to be a space hidden by trees right there. I think it's close enough for us to keep an eye on the barn so we can know how many we're dealing with exactly."

"And how exactly do we get in?"

"That's exactly what we're going to go see. You're not going to like this but you can drop me off here and I'll do a quick sweep by foot and meet you farther up the road."

"You're right, we don't like this."

"I'll be careful I promise. It's just that neither one of our cars is the quietest and we don't want any unwanted attention."

"This shouldn't take long anyways. No matter how many they are, we have one slayer and two hunters so we should be ok."

"You do have a point. Come on let's go so we can get this over with."

We drove about fives miles before finding the hidden clearing as well as the barn. Dean stopped the car long enough for me to get out and for Sam to take my seat.

"You have one hour to get to our meeting point or I swear I'll come looking for you."

"It shouldn't take that long. Meet you there later." And I quietly ran off in the woods and as planned, it didn't take very long for me to find the barn. The only thing was that the entrance was all the way around from where I stood. It was a rain heavy day so there were vampires coming and going. I could count at least eight but my gut feeling put me on high alert and as I looked around, a vampire came at me. Unfortunately for him, I was faster. I snapped his neck and pulled upward to remove it completely leaving a pile of nothing on the ground. I quickly retreated before getting ambushed by another one. It only took me about half an hour to get back to the car and quickly got in the back as Dean drove us back to Bobby's.

"How did it go?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Just peachy."

"You got blood on your face. What happened?" he was worried as he handed me something to wipe it off.

"Vampire blood. One of them stumbled upon me."

"Stumbled?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, ripped off his head before he could even touch me." I smiled.

"So no wound?!"

"No wound, I'm fine." And we got to Bobby's in about twenty minutes, just in time for lunch. I prepared pasta and we sat down to eat. We were starving because we didn't leave anything.

"So what's the official plan?" Sam asked

"Ok, so I counted 8 but that might not be accurate. I saw the front door to the barn in on the other side of it from where I was standing and only a small one in the back but I doubt that one will be unlocked or easy to open so the best route is the front."

"So we attack from the front, I have no problem with that."

"I know but let's assume my little vampire beheading alerted them of something so they're either going to be ready for us, or be dumb enough to just think he wandered off."

"Well we only need a small element of surprise and we should be good."

"That's what I thought but lets just take all the weapons for extra protection."

"So what time tomorrow?"

"Leaving here at six sharp. We have time to spare now so I'm going to the basement, there's something I want to test."

"What's that exactly?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." I smiled

I picked up my shotgun and we made our way down and on the table there was everything to make bullets.

"So what's that master plan of yours?" Dean asked.

"Well it's actually your plan, I'm just going to modify it a bit." I picked up an empty shotgun shell and showed it to the boys.

"Fill it up with holy water. That's genius!" Sam smiled and I returned one of my own.

"I figured if we could fill them up with rock salt we could do the same with holy water. The only thing I'm not sure about is whether or not it'll work."

"Let's find out. You're up Sammy."

"I'll get dad's book, you get the water." And he quickly ran up to come back down as fast.

Sam said the incantation in Latin and I filled up a few shells. No point in wasting perfectly good holy water if it wasn't going to work. When we were done, I loaded my gun and shot at the wall. It worked perfectly. The impact of the bullet against the wall made the holy water sprinkle around like it would on a lawn.

"It might not kill them but at least it can buy us extra time if we need it."

"They won't be expecting that for sure."

"Then we have our elements of surprise."

We filled up quite a few shells so we'd have plenty to go around. I figured that with that and my short machete it would be enough. We decided to take it easy for the evening but I thought I could use the workout so I stayed in the basement to punch around on the bag. I stayed alone for a while with my thoughts and I thought back on when Bobby had made this purchase. The panic room usually contained training weapons and things to make bullets, never an actual gym if you might call it that.

 _I stepped in the panic room not long_ _after we had made the revelation to John that I was the slayer, a few days after the dog attack. I stepped in the room to clear my head but came face to face with a punching bag and Bobby right behind me._

 _"That looks nasty kid."_

 _"It feels okay though." I turned around to face him_.

 _"So John tells me you're THE slayer?"_

 _"That's what it says in dad's journal. I'm just not quite sure I'm the right person for this job."_

 _"You'll do great, I'm sure of that."_

 _"Thank you Bobby_. _So what's with the bag?" I pointed behind me._

 _"I thought maybe you could use it to blow some steam off. Plus I know you've been more physical in fights than you used to."_

 _"You didn't have to do that for me." I assured him_

 _"Just say thanks would you?" and I laughed_

 _"Thank you Bobby, again._

I always felt Bobby had a soft spot for me being the only girl and all but he was never one to express it. I pounded on the bag for at least half an hour before going back up to take a shower. With everything that had happened, supper and everything in between went by in a blur and it was almost midnight by the time I was getting ready for bed. I climbed in the sheets to an already waiting Dean and I positioned myself on my stomach looking in his direction.

"Tired?"

"A little but I'm mostly anxious to get this over with."

"Don't worry it will be soon enough. By the time Bobby and dad will be back, it'll be done with."

"You're right." I smiled

"Do these still hurt?" he asked running his fingers along the thick white scars along my left shoulder blade and the bite marks on my collarbone.

"Hurt, no. Itch, a little."

"That means they're still healing. Maybe they'll even disappear completely over time."

"I highly doubt that but I'm ok with it."

"Same here, plus it's a reminder that you saved Sam from death."

"He's my best friend, I would do anything for him." I smiled. "Don't worry I would do anything for you too." I chuckled.

"I'm not doubting that for a second. I would do the same for you."

"That's what I love about you, how protective you are of your family."

"You're part of that family too you know."

"Never completely. I'll always be looking from the outside, nothing is stronger than blood."

"And yet you're ready to live with these scars to protect our blood."

"It's my calling, my responsibility."

"That's a load of bull crap. You would have done that regardless of being the slayer or not and you know it."

"True." I smiled. "Let's get some sleep, we need all the strength that we can get."

"Fine, we can finish this conversation another time."

"Fine." I laughed

We fell asleep rather quickly. A good night of rest would do us some good. I was up at the crack of dawn again so I could get everything ready to leave at six. The brothers weren't far behind me in the preparations. We loaded bullet belts with the holy water bullets and gathered all our weapons in Dean's duffel bag. As planned, I took my short machete and shotgun while the brothers took the same thing. It would be more than enough to get rid of the nest.

"Ok so you guys ready?"

"We're good, you have all you need?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Let's get this over with." And I walked out the door to put the bag in the trunk.

We drove the few miles and stashed the car exactly where Dean had dropped me off the day before. I strapped the bullet belt on along with the machete belt so I could have both on hand to stay on the move at all times. I couldn't afford to be empty handed in this fight.

"Sarra and I will take this side, Sam you take the other."

"Sounds good to me. Alex, we've got your back so nothing stupid please."

"Ok, ok, I'll play nice, nothing stupid."

"Can't wait to see that one." Dean said sarcastically.

"Come on smart ass let's get this done."

"See you on the other side Sam."

"Be careful."

"You too Sammy."

We started making our way around the barn from each side in hopes that this plan wouldn't fall flat. It wasn't that hard to get in the barn but than again we had to keep our guards up, maybe it was part of their plan for us. As expected, my beheading gave us away. As soon as I made my way in the barn, one came at me from the right. I dodged his right hook and elbowed him in the knee and as he buckled I pushed my legs up and rounded my machete directly in his neck. As I was killing my first vamp, Dean and Sam were also attacked but they came from behind them.

"Dean, duck." I shouted and as he ducked I fired my first shot and the results were instantaneous. The vamp started screaming in pain and Dean got up and punched it right in the face before grabbing his head and ripping it off. Sam was for his part engaged in a physical fight with his attacker but he was big and strong enough to match his super strength. He grabbed the dagger in his boot that was dipped in dead man's blood and lodged it in the vamp's eye before beheading it with his machete. That was three down and at least five more to go. The next ones were not as easy. Sam and Dean got stuck with one particularly big one and they had to team up to kill it. I got stuck with a girl that looked totally harmless but I had to use some persistence to get rid of her. I ended up rolling her over my back before pinning her to the ground and staking her before using both of my hands on my machete to use it as a guillotine and chop her head off. The more I hit the more I wanted to hit and inflict pain. As the guys had trouble with the two ones they were already engaged with, I got surrounded by three at the same time. They circled me a few minutes before attacking. I had to dodge the first one so I crouched down and rounded on myself to make them fall. I only managed to tip two of them and I staked one in the heart before taking care of the two other ones. I had to throw in several punches and receiving a few before managing to kill them. As much as we were trying to avoid cuts and bloodshed as much as possible, the last vampire would prove to give me the most trouble. I started punching at him and he came at me with a knife and slashed my arm open. I got another punch on the jaw before I got really angry. I had used the weapons I had on me until now but it wasn't enough. I suspected he was the strongest of the nest so I had to improvise with what was around me. I grabbed the scythe that fell on me as I was thrown against the barn wall and rounded on myself swinging it directly at his neck cutting it off with ease. I dusted myself off as the brothers finished their last vampire off.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dean was the first to ask me.

"For now I am but I don't know for how long." And I grabbed my arm to stop the bleeding.

"I got lots of vampire blood on me, I don't know how many memories I'll get flooded with.

"Alright let's get you back to Bobby's and we'll figure it out from there."

"Fine, but I take the backseat. I need to start the meditation."

We quickly made our way back to the Impala and I sat in the back and Dean turned off the radio so I could concentrate on trying to block out the visions. I was determined to keep them away this time so I put all my energy in what Bobby had taught me. When we got there, I was the first to jump in the shower to get rid of all the blood. As soon as I was done, I went in the panic room to block out all the surrounding noise and concentrate again. I felt the boy's presence close to me just a few minutes before I was done. Neither one said a word to me until I opened my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" were the first words to come out of their mouths.

"Still ok. Did you manage to get a head count?"

"Well we know how many we killed, five."

"Than that makes for a total of eleven, thirteen if we count yesterday."

"So, you could have up to a total of 7 different kinds of memories?"

Sam was really concerned.

"Yeah, but let's hope not." And I heard the rumble of a truck outside. "I think your dad and Bobby are back. Let's go see how their hunt went." And I sprang to my feet to go meet up with them. I think the guys were surprised at my sudden boost of energy. I was trying to keep thinking positive about the meditation so I would manage to stay sane.

"Bobby, John you're back." And I took their bags off their hands and put them aside in the living room.

"What happened?" John was suspicious, he didn't know about our hunt.

"Nothing, everything is fine." I said sweetly

"That NEW gash on your arm isn't nothing. What happened?" he repeated his question.

"We just killed off an whole nest of vampires." Came Dean's voice from behind me.

"Are you ok?" Bobby asked.

"I did like you taught me Bobby, I guess we'll see in a few hours if it worked this time." I smiled.

"Than we'll all be there just in case." John was reassuring.

"Thank you, how was your hunt?" I asked

"Wendigo, wasn't that bad. It took more time to drive there than to kill it."

I hadn't seen Sam slip out of the room to take a shower, he was the last of the three to get cleaned up. We had talked for a few minutes before realizing he was no longer in the room with us.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself and slowly made my way up the stairs. As I made it to his room, he was slipping his t-shirt on. I leaned against the doorway and I surprised myself looking at him while he did. It seemed Sam had changed so much under my eyes and I hadn't even noticed it. His body was leaner and more muscled. I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I missed what was right in front of me.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, what about you? Do you feel the visions coming on?"

"Not yet but I don't think it'll be that long." I smiled. "But enough about me. You look tired."

"Nah I'm fine."

"You're not fine Sammy, you look really tired. Have you been sleeping ok?" I was worried when he said nothing to me. "You haven't been sleeping at all have you?"

"Not really but I'll be ok."

"You've been having the dreams again haven't you?"

"I'm ok I promise."

"I take that as a yes."

"Drop it, we have more important things to think about, like you're visions and your calling."

"No. We've been focusing so much on me that we forgot about you."

"What you have is more important."

"Stop it Sam. Stop making what you have less important than me and my problems. I've been a terrible friend, it was right under my nose and I didn't notice until now."

"No, I've been hiding it plain and simple."

"What have you been dreaming about?"

"More of the same I guess."

"We need to tell your father about it."

"There won't be any need for that, I've got it."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"I know but you still love me." He chuckled walking towards me. I turned around and let him put an arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist.

"You know I do." I leaned into him.

"By the way, I'll never thank you enough for saving my life."

"Don't mention it, you would have done the same. Plus, I healed, fast. I don't even want to think what would have happened to you if it had gotten you instead of me." I squeezed him lightly remembering the dream I had about him getting attacked by the dog.

"It's over now we're all good." And we went back in the kitchen to meet up with the others. We came in pushing and shoving each other laughing. It had been a while since we had been able to do that. All three of them looked up from what they were doing and looked at us funny. Although Dean was closer to us, it was often all about the hunt so Sam and I were there to alleviate the mood.

"Sorry." I giggled trying to be serious.

"You're already looking for another job?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm high off this one got to stay on it. We can do another one and then take a few days of break."

"Fine, what do you have?"

"Looks like a Rugaru, shouldn't be too hard."

"Be careful son they can be tricky."

"I know dad. Sam and I should be able to take care of it."

"And what about me?" I asked.

"You can stay here and take it easy, research the slayer myth." Dean smiled trying to suggest what I did with him for the vampire nest but he would be disappointed by my answer.

"I guess I could do that. I can stay here with your dad and Bobby and monitor the visions I guess."

"That sounds like a good idea. That way we can get more accomplished." Bobby chimed in.

"So now that that's decided, let's get ready Sam." Dean got up gathering a few things on the table. They gathered a few weapons to kill it. Sam put his coat on at the door while I was leaning against the closet.

"Be careful Sammy." I hugged him.

"Will do." And he was out the door and Dean was next.

"Come back in one piece please." I grabbed his jacket.

"Don't worry, you won't even miss me." He laughed

"Always do. Keep an eye on Sam for me please." I said seriously

"What's wrong?"

"It's about yellow eyes. I'll fill you in when you get back. I love you." And he kissed me before walking out the door.

* * *

 **a/n I really hope you liked this one and that you'll leave a review, it's always appreciated - Sarra**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

* * *

It hadn't escaped me that he hadn't said it back to me but I wasn't about to put pressure on him to say those three words. I walked back in the kitchen to a staring John; Bobby wasn't there anymore.

"What's going on between you and Dean?"

"We're dating I guess."

"I heard him refer to you as his girlfriend in the hospital but I wasn't sure what to make of it. How long has it been going on?"

"Officially, a couple of months."

"Unofficially?"

"Maybe three, four"

"Is he treating you right?"

I wasn't sure I was hearing that question right. John was very protective of his boys but had never shown an interest in any of their choice in girls. "He is. It's not always easy but he is." I smiled leaning against the counter. "I haven't always been easy since I found out I'm the slayer, I've pushed him away a lot. I don't want to hurt him."

"Do you love him?" he was extremely serious. I was feeling judged right about now.

"Yes." I admitted. It was one thing to say it out loud in front of Sam but admitting it to John was terrifying. "I've tried for a long time not too, and Sam was furious when we got together but it's worth it."

"If you let each other in, it will be worth it I promise. He's loyal, just like his mother. I've never told him this but he reminds me so much of her and I know she would be proud of him." John never opened up like this with me, ever. This was very strange to me. I surprised myself realizing he was human after all, that he did his best with what he had, the boys were lucky to have him. Once again, it all came back to them as a unit, a unit I would never fully be part of. As I was momentarily alone with my thoughts, a wave came crashing down on me. My knees buckled and John was immediately over me, hovering, he was worried but it didn't last very long.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"A glimpse, nothing more."

"A glimpse of what?"

"Not sure but it wasn't like the other times, I couldn't see anything concrete."

"Could it be working?"

"It's possible. I don't know what it's supposed to do when it works or if it's the same for every girl."

He directed me to the closest chair. "Here, have a seat, I'll get you some water."

"Thanks. It looks like a bad horror movie." I laughed before I convulsed again as a few more images invaded my mind and left as quickly.

"Not so funny anymore now is it?"

"Not really, no. I think I'll stay on the floor; the fall won't be as bad."

"Still just a glimpse?"

"A few clear images but still memories, I'll be ok. You don't need to keep an eye on me." I smiled

"Promised Dean that I would. I'll be in in the next room, call if you need anything." He smiled making me know that he wouldn't hover but would keep an eye open.

"Thank you." I'll get supper ready.

As I prepared supper, I had a few more memories and I was starting to get a headache from it. I put the food in the oven and took three aspirins for good measure and went to poke my head in the other room.

"Where's Bobby?"

"Out for supplies, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, my head is pounding though. I took some aspirin it'll pass."

"Ok, why did you need Bobby for?"

"Nothing, food will be ready in an hour."

"He should be back by then."

"Thanks, I'm going to train be back later."

As if Bobby had read John's mind, he was back right before the food was ready and I had come out of the shower.

"What smells so good?" he asked coming in the kitchen.

I pulled the food out of the oven to see if it was done "Supper, it's ready." I placed it in the center of the table and we sat down together. This was one of the rare times I was alone with both men, it was usually the boys and I.

"Anything happened while I was gone?"

"I had some visions."

"Didn't work again?"

"I think it did, sort of."

"Sort of?" he looked at John with a skeptical look.

"Sort of is the right word. She had glimpses, like a bad movie. I think those were the words she used."

I chuckled almost chocking on my food. " Well I had a few clear images of something that did make sense but otherwise just quick flashes."

"Well that's an improvement."

"I guess. By the way, were you looking for a job earlier?" I asked John.

"Yes. It looks like changelings, I think Bobby and I can handle it tomorrow."

"It's ok I'll stay to do some research until the boys come back."

"Are you going to be ok kid?"

"Yeah, it should be over by tonight like always."

"If you say so."

We finished eating and I did the dishes while they looked up tomorrow's job. I received a few texts from Dean saying things were going ok and not to worry. I told him about his dad's hunt and told him I'd keep researching until they came back. I also asked him about Sam but everything seemed ok. As promised he hadn't talked to him about it. I went to bed after saying goodnight and fell asleep immediately. I had nightmares all night but never woke up from them. I woke up the next morning felling like I had stayed up all night. I washed my face and went down to catch John and Bobby right before they left.

"Leaving?"

"Just about, you look like you haven't slept."

"I did but tossed and had nightmares."

"Nightmares? I didn't even hear you."

"I don't remember that much but I think that the visions transported themselves in dreams. I'll look that up while I research. I'll take a shower it should pass."

"Ok but you call if there's anything."

"Will do and you two be careful, see you when you get back."

"Later."

They left and I went directly in the shower. It did make all of the difference. The boys were still out of town hunting a Rugaru while I buried myself under books to keep looking up on the myth about the slayer. I could only find small bits of nothing. There was nothing in there about the nightmares or flashes so I decided to see if there was something worth taking a look at. It looked like it would be a Djinn, but to my knowledge, they were also a myth, one I knew very much about. I took with me my shotgun and most importantly a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. I didn't have to go far to find the abandoned building where I thought the Djinn was. I was careful to make as little noise as possible as to not attract attention but when I sensed it, it was too late. It came at me with blue fire and punches. I dodged the first blow but wasn't fast enough for the second one that knocked the blade out of my hand. I struggled the best I could but I wasn't strong enough to keep his hand away from my face and then it all went black.

I woke up to the faint aroma of cinnamon coming from I assumed the kitchen at Bobby's. I got up and took in my surroundings to notice that I was in a room that wasn't in Bobby's house. I put some boy shorts on and a hoodie and headed towards the smell to find a very hot, shirtless Dean in pj bottoms cooking breakfast. That, in itself, was already strange. He turned around as he heard the floor creak under my weight.

 _"Morning babe."_

 _I leaned up to kiss him. "What happened last night? All I remember is being in the factory."_

 _"You had a little bit too much to drink but you were one hot woman last night." he laughed grabbing me by the waist and keeping me close to him._

 _"What is this place?"_

 _"Wow that's one hangover, this is our place babe."_

 _"Since when did we decide on our place?" And where's Sam?"_

 _"We decided on our place four years ago and Sam is at mom's. Are you sure you're ok?" he sounded concerned now._

 _I was feeling like I was starting to panic so I breathed and grabbed the plate Dean was offering me. "Yeah I'm ok." I smiled. "That was some evening if I can't remember it. This smells good, what's the plan for today?" I asked in between bites._

 _"We're having diner with our parents, like every week end. It's at your parent's place this time."_

 _"Oh yeah I forgot." I said offering him my most sincere smile but my insides were screaming at me that something was very wrong. I went through the motions that day and was finally able to take a shower to calm my nerves around four. Dean had told me we were expected at six so I took a shower as cold as I could to try to wake up from this weird place but nothing happened. I dressed up in a black summer dress with gladiator sandals and a golden necklace that I found in what appeared to be my things. I let my hair hang loose around my shoulders and grabbed a sweater from the closet. I met up with Dean in the main hallway and he was dressed in casual kahki pants and a plain black shirt._

 _He pulled me to him again when I was close enough to him. "God you look hot. Maybe we could skip it this week, just stay you and me tonight." he kissed me tenderly._

 _"Don't be so selfish." I giggled. "How about you drive? I'm not sure I'm in any state to take the wheel._

 _We took my car, which to my surprise was still the Comet. We drove through the streets of what I remembered from when I was about five to be Lawrance, Kansas. Dean parked in front of a house and as I registered it I nearly had a panic attack. It was the house my parents used to live in before my mother had died, the one I only remembered seeing in pictures from my dad. Dean calling my name made me snap out of my thoughts._

 _"Are you sure you're ok? You're worrying me, do you want me to call your parents and cancel?"_

 _"NO, no it's ok, it'll pass."_

 _We walked in the front door without knocking and I saw a blonde girl from behind and I held my breath, she looked exactly like...Jess. She turned around and it was the Jess I remembered, the one Sam had met at Stanford. I almost ran to her and wrapped her in my arms._

 _"I missed you." I whispered._

 _"I did too, it's been a few weeks now."_

 _"Feels like forever."_

 _We walked in the kitchen together as Dean followed close behind. As always, Sam crushed me in his arms but that wasn't different from normally. I felt at peace in his arms as if nothing had changed but in all came crashing back when I saw my parents walk in from the yard. I had no memory of my mother except her voice from when she sang to me. Seeing them come through the back door made me weak in the knees but I had to keep it together. I greeted them as normally as I thought possible but it wasn't until I was alone with her that I crumbled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started crying on her shoulder._

 _"Are you ok sweetie? Did something happen between you and Dean?" she asked concerned._

 _"No, Dean is great, you know I love him more than anything. It's just I feel like I don't belong here, like I'm not from here."_

 _"Shh it's ok everything will be just fine. Stay with us and nothing will ever be wrong again, you don't belong in the other world, you belong with us." and I pulled away from her not believing my ears._

 _"What did you just say? You're not my mother, what have you done to me?" I was angry now._

 _"She's right you know. Why didn't you just accept this reality? It's everything you ever wished for." came Dean's voice from the kitchen door. "You've always wanted your parents alive and to be away from hunting, you should have let it be, not poke at every single detail. Stay with us."_

* * *

We came home from hunting the Rugaru to find Bobby's house eerily quiet. I called out Alex's name only to have my voice bounce off the walls. We headed in the kitchen to find a folded piece of paper on the table. It was coordinates with a promise to be careful and to be back when we returned. I headed down to the panic room to find the computer turned on. If there was something I knew was that Alex never left the computer on and it was open on an Internet page about Djinn and the lore about them so I ran back up and told Sam about it.

"Bobby must have some lamb's blood somewhere, DAMN IT."

"Calm down I'll get it just get the knives and meet me by the car, I'm sure she's ok."

"Well I'm not. She should have been back by now, I'll be in the car." and I walked out and brought the car by the door while Sam picked up the blood. It only took us a few minutes to get to the factory.

* * *

 _Their soothing words were making me think about it but my heart had already made up its mind. I wanted to stay so badly but the though of the brothers looking for me in our world and the Dean was on the other side were enough to make me want to go back. Life wasn't perfect but it was real and we were making a difference. I knew in my gut that by being in this "dimension" that all the people we had saved hadn't happened here._

 _"I'm so sorry mom but I can't stay here." my eyes were watery now as I stormed out of the house hell bent on finding that Djinn and getting back to the real world._

* * *

We walked in the factory with the knives ready for anything that would come our way and a few rooms in that's where I saw her. She was tied to a hook with a needle stuck in her neck and in her arm; she looked dead.

"NNNOOOOOO." I ran up to her and steadied her body before unhooking her. All I saw was a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Is she ok?"

I removed both needles carefully and pressed my fingers to her throat. It was barely there but it was there.

I picked her up in my arms. "She's going to be ok but we got to get out of here NOW." I turned around just in time to see the Djinn coming right at Sam but I was powerless to stop it. By the time I manage to put Alex out of harms way Sam had already killed it.

"You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah I'm good. Let's bring her back at Bobby's, she'll be able to heal there."

She was in and out of it most of the trip back. We decided to go pick up her car in the morning when she would be back to her old self. We tucked her in bed as soon as we got back and I kept an eye on her until I couldn't stand and Sam took my spot till morning.

I woke up a few hours later and asked my brother how she was doing.

"She's still sleeping. She doesn't seem to be too affected about it. She hasn't thrashed or screamed once so that's a good sign, she must be healing."

"I hope so, she has enough to deal with right now."

"You should shower, I'll keep an eye on her till you get out and I'll go next so we can both be there when she wakes up.

"Thanks for looking out for her too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **a/n: I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave a review, they're always appreciated - Sarra**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, she started stirring awake but when she opened her eyes, it looked like she hadn't healed at all. Her eyes were red and swollen and she had a black eye. Where the needle was in her neck there was a bruise as well which made me suspect she had one on her arm too.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like I did mushrooms and got eaten by a bear." she coughed.

"You should shower it's going to help." I helped her up and to the bathroom. "I'll be in the kitchen, call if you need anything."

"Thanks." And I left the room reluctantly to go talk to Sam and once I got to the kitchen Bobby and my father were there as well.

"She hasn't healed at all. Do you think that she'll be ok?" I sat down running a hand over my face.

"We'll just have to wait and see but we have to keep an eye on her." my dad said taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

I faintly remember Dean getting to me and cutting me down. All I felt was the constant humming in my head and the stinging coming from my neck and arm. I had a dreamless night but when I woke up, I was anything but rested or healed. Dean helped me to the shower before going downstairs. I could barely hold myself against the shower walls but I washed up really fast and got dressed in shorts and a camisole but I threw on a hoodie to try to hide my cuts and bruises. I did my hair in a messy bun and headed downstairs to join the others.

"Hi." I said walking through the kitchen directly through the back door and plopped down onto the old chair that was sitting there. Dean came after me and I knew he was worried but I needed time to process what had happened in the other reality.

"Hey babe are you ok?"

"No, it hurts everywhere. How come I didn't heal last night?"

"The guys are looking into that. What happened out there?"

"I went in not sure I would find anything but it knocked me down and then all I remember is you cutting me down. Did you guys kill it?"

"Sam did, I was trying to protect you."

"Thanks, and thanks Sam." I said looking into the horizon as I heard the door creek behind me.

"You're welcome."

"Do you mind giving us some more time Sam? Please."

"No problem we're doing some research." and he was back in the house.

"Alex, look at me, please."

"Yeah?"

"What happened in there?

"I'm sorry."

He crouched down in front of me. "Sorry about what? Babe what happened in there?"

"They were alive, and I was yours." I started crying.

"What are you talking about? You are mine, and who was alive?"

"All of them: Jess, your mom and my parents. They were alive and we were a happy family."

"And why do you say you were mine? Are you having doubts about us?" he wiped my tears away.

"No, we had a normal life. I wasn't the slayer, you boys weren't hunters and Jess was still alive and with Sam. We even had our own place and had suppers at our parents. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about." he grabbed my arms firmly trying to knock some sense into me.

"Yes there is. For a moment, a small moment, I wanted to stay there." I confessed and started trembling

He gently pulled me up with him and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be ok, you're back now and you're alive. We'll figure the rest out I promise."

"I need a drink, my throat is so dry."

"Let's go inside see if they found anything and I'll bring you water."

I rose on my toes and gently kissed him. It stung but it wasn't painful. "Thanks"

"Did you guys find anything?" My voice was small and faint.

"Yeah we did. The Djinn's poison is really strong for normal people like Dean or even me. But you, you have a different kind of power in you. That mixed with the poison affects you ten times more than it would do us."

"So does that mean it'll take some time before I get my strength back?"

"Yeah, it could take a few days, maybe a week or two."

"Great, now I'm even useless on top of being a walking bruise." I let the venom roll off my tongue just in time for another coughing fit and I took a long swig of the water bottle Dean had given me and I got up for a quick exit but I was still weak so my legs gave way under me and I was on the ground as fast as I got up. Neither Dean or Sam got to me in time to prevent my fall but as they both tried to help me, I pulled my arms away and stormed out as fast as my legs would allow it. I heard Sam telling Dean to go to me and I walked back up to our room.

"Alex, stop for a second."

"Leave me alone." I was in the room by then.

"No. I'm not going to let you push me away AGAIN." I felt his hand on my elbow with a force that resonated down to my fingertips. He spun me around not so gently and I could see a mix of anger and anxiety in his eyes.

"Maybe they were right." I trailed off.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence do you hear me?"

"Why not? Wouldn't it have been better? I can't control these powers, we never know how it'll affect me and now they're not working. Let go of me please." I begged with my eyes beginning to water. The pressure on my elbow was killing me now. As soon as Dean realized what he was doing he let go of me and crushed me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad. Talk to me, please. I don't want you spiraling because of this.

"I don't want these powers, I don't want this responsibility. I just want to be me" I paused. "And be yours."

He pushed me away from him to look me in the eyes. "You're still you I promise and as for being mine there's no doubt about that." and he kissed me. It was slow at first and then it became more passionate and then his hands were all over me. He gently pulled me on top of him on the bed and for a few minutes, I forgot all about the responsibilities of being the slayer, a hunter and most of all, the pain. For a few minutes all that existed was the two of us. His right hand removed a strand of hair that had fallen in my eyes before resting his palm on my cheek while he ran the other one under my shirt. I instantly relaxed in his body as he kept kissing me. No matter how much I tried to push him away the more he refused to give up on me. I rested my forehead on his once our make out session was over.

"Thank you." I breathed out as I snuggled into his body some more.

"You don't need to say anything, that's what I'm here for."

"No, you shouldn't be picking up the pieces every time I crumble to bits. I just wish we could get away from hunting for a little bit, recharge our batteries but you're father would never allow it." And I rolled off of him and climbed off the bed to look at him.

"Maybe we can convince him. I mean you definitely need it and there's no way I would let you go by yourself." he smiled mischievously.

* * *

"There's got to be something we can do to help her." I was getting frustrated browsing on the web and finding nothing.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll find it." Bobby assured me.

"It's just I'm afraid she'll crack if we don't find a solution."

"Maybe she just needs to stay away from hunting for a bit and concentrate on getting better and dealing with all the changes. I might have been hard on her." dad confessed. I never thought I'd see this day come and yet here it was staring at me in the face.

"We can't just isolate her from the rest of the world. It's not as if a trip to the panic room is what's going to help her dad."

"That's never what I implied Sam." he said with a tip of irritation in his voice. "I think you should go with her, I know how the two of you are close son."

"She'll never leave without Dean, he's the one who's been keeping her sane since day one." I had to give credit where it was due and although I tried helping as much as I could but at the end of the day, Dean was the one that knew what to do and say to keep her spiraling out of control.

"Fine, I guess the three of you can do that together, I'm sure Caleb won't mind having the three of you stay at the cabin for a while."

"Ask him and I'll go tell them." and I got up and walked up the stairs to find Sarra and Dean in their room talking. Alex was leaning on the dresser while Dean was on the bed. I stumbled on the end of their conversation and I rolled my eyes knowing full well of the meaning in Dean's last comment.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Sammy." came Dean's voice out of nowhere and Sarra turned to look at me.

"Hey Sam." her voice was small but firm. I knew she was trying not to show this affected her. "What's up?"

"Ok so I had this idea and to my huge surprise, dad agreed to it." I chuckled

"What's your genius idea little brother?"

"Well I figured that maybe you could use a break from all the madness and since I wasn't eavesdropping" I glared at Dean " I heard you say that it could be an option but since dad has already agreed, there would be no convincing to do."

"And where would I go exactly?"

"Not you alone that's for sure. Dad said we could go the three of us but that's up to you if you want me there or not."

"Yes." she said quickly getting up from her spot on the dresser. "I want the two of you with me, plus I can't leave you and your father together for that long one of you would come back in a body bag." she laughed a real laugh, her first one in a long while.

I eyed Dean for his approval and all he did was smile. "And where exactly would we be going? Not some cheap motel I hope."

"Caleb's cabin. He's talking with him as we speak."

"And you're trying to make me believe that you didn't have to argue with him at all?" he cocked his eyebrow at me, skeptical.

"That was my initial reaction too." I laughed. " He even admitted being hard on you in all of this."

"Wow, lets all mark this on our calendar." and she laughed that laugh I missed so much again. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Come on let's go see what the verdict is kids." Dean said getting off the bed.

"Kids, really Dean?" she asked practically insulted.

"Sorry force of habit babe. You don't look like a kid, just hoottt." He laughed.

"I look like ass." she retorted. It felt nice to hear their banter for a change.

"Like a hot ass." he pulled her by the shirt and they left me rolling my eyes in the room while they went down to see dad and Bobby.

We were still laughing when we made it to the living room.

"So John, what's the verdict?" I asked smiling. "Did Caleb say we could go up there?"

"Under one condition." I was almost floored by that. Of course there was conditions, there's always conditions.

"And what's that?" I asked a bit angry.

"He wants one day with you, just one, so you can talk to him."

"You mean like a shrink?" I was a bit irritated at what he was implying. "I don't need a shrink, I just need time to heal and THINK!" The irritation was starting to bubble into anger.

"Calm down it's not like that. It's just that he wants to know how you're feeling about all this, maybe get feedback from someone that isn't that close to you, and that's actually met a slayer before." And I just about chocked on my own saliva.

* * *

 **a/n: I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave a review, they're always appreciated - Sarra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex**

* * *

"He's met a slayer before?" Dean blurted out since I couldn't find the words. "And you're telling us about this only now? You should have told us about it in the very beginning when it first started to happen." he slammed his fists down on the table as Sam made an appearance.

"What did I miss?"

"You just missed our father say that Caleb has met a slayer before."

"And why didn't you tell us that before?" he was far less angry than Dean.

"First keep your tone down boy and second, I haven't heard from Caleb in weeks. I left him a message about this a while ago and only when I called now to ask for the cabin have I been able to get a hold of him. Go take a walk Dean." he ordered but for the first time, I saw something in Dean's eyes that looked like refusal, refusal to take an order without questioning it.

"No, don't give me that it's an order crap. You mean to tell me that you didn't know that Caleb had met a slayer before? Are we talking about the same Caleb? The one who's supposed to be one of your closest friends? He never once mentioned anything about meeting a slayer? This is CRAP, you're lying."

Once I had regained my composure I walked up to Dean and put my hand on his arm. "Calm down Dean, please."

"No, he could have prevented a lot of what has happened to you if he would have told us about this."

"It's fine, I know he's doing all he can, like we all are. I'm partly to blame for all this too. If I wasn't all hell bent on trying to stretch this new ability as far as it can go it wouldn't be as bad."

"You should be angry about this too." He argued.

"Right now, I'm too weak to be angry. I need to heal first and maybe your dad's right about this, it could help me get a better perspective on this. Come help me pack please." I smiled at him before I went for the stairs to wait for him.

"And we'll finish this discussion later." he said to his father.

"It's over actually."

"The hell it is. When I come back down we can talk about it some more." and he turned around and met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's get this done with." and he was up the stairs really fast I knew he was still mad. As soon as I made it in the room he started up again.

"What's wrong with you?" he was still angry. "You should be mad as hell at him for keeping this from us."

"Look Dean, there's nothing we can do about it now, what's done is done. Why don't we just go up there, I'll talk to Caleb, get some healing done and maybe we can all reconnect."

"I'm fairly certain we," he said pointing between the two of us. "Don't need to "reconnect" as you say." he said advancing on me and put his hands on my waist to push me up on the dresser and lean in for a kiss.

"When you put it that way." I smiled wrapping my legs around his body to pull him even closer for another kiss.

"Does it still hurt?" he moved my hoodie aside and kissed my neck just above the bruise.

"Not when you make me forget it like that." I moaned. I wrapped my right hand around his neck and leaned my left one on his shoulder to steady myself as he kept kissing my neck and shoulder turning me into pudding in his hands. "Deann"

He slid his hand under my camisole sending shivers up my spine. "Stop thinking so much."

I unwrapped my legs around him to make him concentrate a bit. "The door. I doubt you want to make a show out of this."

"You're killing me." He groaned leaning his forehead on my shoulder

"You should of thought about that before you started groping me." I chuckled.

He pulled me off the desk. "Fine, let's pack."

"Actually you can look at me pack, I won't take much." I moved around him to grab my duffel under the bed before he sat down on it.

"Do you really think Caleb can help?"

"Frankly, I don't know. I'm not even sure what kind of answers I'm looking for. What if it's not what I'm expecting? And what if I can't handle what he knows?"

He stopped my hand that was putting clothes in the bag along with my panic attack. "Me and Sam are going to be there, and so will Caleb, you're going to be just fine."

"I hope to God you're right about that." I pulled away to go get my toilet bag from the bathroom. I put in the few items missing and I got back to the room to see that Sam had joined us.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah, dad wants us to get up there as soon as possible."

I put the bag in the duffle and zipped it up before putting it onto my shoulder. "Ok, I'll wait for you downstairs."

"We're right behind you."

"Lying is a sin you know. If you guys want talk that's fine I'll grab a few weapons while you ladies chat." I chuckled on my way down.

* * *

"How angry is she?"

"Let's just put it this way, I'm angry for the both of us. She thinks what's done is done." Dean said

"She's not wrong you know?"

"Don't start with that crap too. He should have told us about it and he didn't, again. He always keeps us in the dark."

"Look I'm the first to call his bullshit but if she's ok with it maybe we should be too. I mean the point of this is for her to get better. Maybe arguing about this isn't what's best for her."

"I'm just trying to protect her from what she doesn't need."

"She doesn't need protection Dean, she just needs you to keep her leveled."

"She has you for that. Come on lets get this show on the road."

"Fine, let's just try to not hunt while we're up there."

"You said it: try. It's not going to be easy." He pointed out as he walked out the door picking up Sarra's shotgun on his way and we went downstairs to join the others.

* * *

I was rummaging through my weapons bag and couldn't find the one I wanted to bring with me.

"Looking for this sweetheart?" I spun around as I heard him and smiled when I saw my gun in his hands.

"Yes, thanks. I'm about ready to go, I call shotgun." I smiled at Sam eyeing the space between him and the door.

"If you can manage to go through me."

"You're not even planning on giving me a fighting chance are you?" I asked hopefully

"Nope. I'll race you for the best room when we get there though."

"That's not fair I don't even know the place." I whined

"Ha! Sucks to be you." He laughed turning around and walking out the front door. I knew I had no chance at getting the front seat so I just grabbed my bag and took the rear as Dean walked in front of me. I grabbed my music out of the bag before putting it in the trunk and took a seat sitting sideways on the back seat.

"Do you mind if I borrow that?" I pointed to Sam's laptop.

"Sure but you wont be able to do anything with it till we get to Caleb's, no Internet."

"It's all good I have everything I need on here." I plugged my phone and headphones to the computer and I was all set. Every time I had a few minutes to myself over the past weeks when I wasn't going completely insane, I'd try to find all I could about the actual myth surrounding the slayer. I raised the volume to tune out their conversation and concentrate on the task at hand. I knew that even though I couldn't possibly hear them, they wouldn't talk about me while I was sitting in the back like this but I could see Dean's lips moving from where I was.

* * *

"What do you think she has there?"

"I'm not sure but I've seen her browse through the web while she thought we weren't looking and I believe she was digging up some lore about the slayer."

"Are you sure she should look at those? Maybe she'll see something she wont like and it will add to what she's already got."

"Nah, I think it makes her feel better to know more about it. I mean I know that she feels blind sighted by all this so maybe having knowledge of it could make her more inclined to accept what she is."

"I hope you're right but maybe Caleb can get a better reading of her state of mind than we can. I'm not just so sure he'll share."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Some of the things in there were facts that I was already aware of. None of it was exactly new information but just when I got to the most interesting part so far, the searing pain came like a flood over my whole body and I crashed on the floor of the car with my hands over my ears and the laptop crashing at my feet. I felt the car jerk to the side of the road and both brothers had each back doors flying open.

"Are you ok?" They asked as the pain left as quickly as it came.

"Yeah I'm good." Sorry about that, I didn't see that one coming.

"But I don't get it, you haven't fought vampires in a while." Sam argued with me.

"I have actually, its just came back to me like a ton of brick." I chuckled.

"Nothing funny about this when did it happen?" Dean's voice was dead serious.

"In an alley, just before the factory and the Djinn. It was just one vampire and it came out of nowhere. I didn't even see a cut or blood before I made my way in the factory."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Dean I'm ok. Guess those memories weren't that bad, wished I could say that all the time." Both brothers had worried looks and it was starting to annoy me. "I'm ok, really. You can stop staring." I laughed lightly. "Let's get back on the road so we can get to Caleb's faster."

Not another word was exchanged as we got back on the road to Caleb's. I resumed my position on the backseat with headphones in my ears and the laptop opened to where I was. I didn't have that much time to read anything because maybe half an hour later, the car slowed down and Dean parked the car in front of a wooden cabin. It didn't look like anything special but it looked inviting. Caleb greeted us at the door when he heard the car engine stop.

"Hi boys."

"Hi Caleb, it's been a while."

"Too long. How have you been?"

"Busy. Caleb, this is Alex." Dean moved aside so Caleb could see me.

"So you're the slayer John has spoken so highly about."

"That would be me." I extended my hand for him to shake. "I've heard about you as well."

"Good things I hope."

"Nothing but."

"Let's get you inside and situated. I'm sure you're starting to be hungry."

"I've starving." I exclaimed while receiving a nudge from Sam with an eye roll and a smile. "What I'm hungry."

"Fine but I called dibs." He smiled mischievously and started making his way around the house.

"That's not fair Sam, I'm still in pain. You know you would never have a chance if I was fully recovered." I shouted at him while Dean and Caleb were laughing.

"Sam really wouldn't have a chance against her if she was 100 per cent." I heard him tell Caleb.

"One can only wish. You father spoke to me about Alex, what's your take on it?"

"I'm not sure how she really feels. She's very stubborn and reckless, sometimes it's scary." I admitted

"It doesn't seem to be in her nature to show it but I think I notice fear in her."

"I think there's a little bit of that with a strong hint of frustration."

I'll talk to her, maybe I can find some more from our conversation."

"Thank you Caleb, for letting us stay here and helping out with her."

"It's my pleasure Dean." He patted me on the shoulder. The two came back a few minutes later while we were in the kitchen. Caleb had set up the table while he talked of anything while we waited for them.

"Sit down it's ready." Caleb said as I approached the table with Sam. We ate doing small chatter about different things and then Caleb gave me a few journals he had in his possession so I could read up on different slayers from different eras

The sun was set and I was sitting in the armchair that was in our room before bed reading an old hunter's journal. Caleb had a bunch of them that had various encounters with slayers.

I saw him lean against the doorframe but ignored him still. "What you got there?" and I raised my head flashing him a smile.

"A journal from 1920. She was French, and not entirely sane." I laughed nervously.

"We're not in 1920 and you're not insane. Are you sure you should be reading those?" I know he was concerned but I needed to read all of them.

"Yeah it's good. At least I'm not alone and I have a support system. These girls, most of them, were left to their own devices not knowing what was happening to them. They were living normal lives before their calling, nothing supernatural about them." I leaned my head against the chair and sighed.

"Did you find something we don't know?"

"Not yet and my head is starting to get fuzzy, I've been reading a lot."

"Maybe that's a sign that you should stop reading and rest. You still need to heal. Does it still hurt?"

"Well the pain in my arm and neck is starting to become more of a numbing and my hands and face, well those still hurt. I think I'll ice them so it's not as bad. Where's Sam?"

"Doing a quick sweep around the cabin and before you do, don't worry he'll be ok."

"I'll try not to. I can't exactly lend a hand. If something happens to him, it's pathetic. " I used the arms to get back up.

"It's not pathetic it's normal. You need to heal."

"Well from what I've been reading, healing quickly should be normal.

"Got a hang of it didn't you?"

"Yeah, it sort of grows on you."

"At least I know you'll stay around for a long time."

"Yeah, by the way, with everything that happened, I forgot to tell you about when happened while you were hunting the Rugaru."

"I know what happened."

"No you don't. I had visions, but they were nothing like before."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked appearing by the door.

"Well at first they were glimpses, flashes. I had a few that lasted a few seconds that showed images but they never lasted as long as before. The worst was at night."

Dean looked puzzled. "At night?"

"Yeah, I think they transferred in my dreams. I'm not sure but I think I had nightmares all night."

"Was it painful? Dad didn't mention anything about that."

"I don't think it was painful, I just woke up tired, like I had stayed up all night."

"Well that's a start. Did you talk to Caleb about that?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm supposed to see him tomorrow, after breakfast. He wants us to take a walk and talk about it." I set the book down; I had read enough.

"You might get the answers you're looking for."

"Maybe. Look guys, I'm wiped, I'm going to bed." I got up from the chair and grabbed some of my things and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Do you think she's ok?" Sam was concerned.

"It's hard to tell. She says her body still aches but the needle wounds are getting better. Maybe sleep is exactly what she needs."

"You think her talk with Caleb will help too?"

"It all depends on what she's willing to tell him, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find that out. I'll do one last quick sweep of the cabin and then I'm off to bed too."

"Don't bother Caleb's already on that, he says he does it every night."

"Alright I'll see you in the morning then, we can go through the journals while she's out with Caleb."

"Sounds like a good plan. Tell her I say good night."

"Will do." He nodded as Sam left the room for his own."

* * *

 **a/n: So here is ch 14. I'm sorry if there's mistakes in there, this story dated to a long time ago and I don't take time to correct them. Hope you like this chapter - Sarra**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

Alex came back shortly after looking better after washing her face.

"Where's Sam?"

"Gone to bed, he says good night."

She smiled sweetly at that, their bond was pretty strong. "He's worried isn't he?"

"We both are."

"I'll be fine I promise." she slipped into bed. "We should discuss Sam instead of me right now."

"Right, what was that about before we left for the Rugaru?"

"You know how we came giggling down the night before?"

"Yeah but that's not unusual from you two." I slipped in next to her. She was sitting up while I propped myself up on my hand.

"Well he wanted me to drop it so I went with the funny approach to pretend I did but he hasn't been sleeping lately."

"At all?"

"At all. I think he's trying to stay awake to avoid having the dreams."

"Well that's not healthy."

"That's what I said but he kept trying to avoid the subject saying my calling and finding a solution for me was more important."

"Well yeah but we can do both."

"Agreed but how do we approach that issue? He keeps trying to avoid it."

"Maybe you can ask Caleb tomorrow about that while you walk."

"I could do that, he might be able to help us. Might as well tackle all the issues while we're here."

"You do have a point, as always." I sat up and wrapped a hand around her neck pulling her in for a kiss.

"And you make everything better when you do that." She kissed me back with more fire.

"Oh, something else happened while you guys were gone on the Rugaru hunt." I admitted fidgeting slightly in his lap.

"Do I want to know?"

"Your father asked about us."

"Did he now? And what did you tell him?"

"That we were dating. Is that ok?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I knew he was trying to get me to talk but I'm not sure what he was looking for.

"Well yeah but it's your dad, it was just me and him in the kitchen and he was the one asking the questions."

"And since when are you afraid of my dad?"

"Ok hold on now I'm not afraid of your dad but you know the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"Am I supposed to be offended about that?" he tugged at my shirt, which was sort of distracting.

"Not at all but he's protective of the two of you the way you are of Sam."

"And you."

"And me I guess." I rolled my eyes. "He was in serious interrogation mode but I saw a side of him that I rarely ever did before."

"Which is?"

"That he's proud of you and Sam, even if he doesn't often show it."

"Did he actually say those words?"

"Yeah among others."

"You're actually going to make me get those words out of you aren't you?"

"No. I just don't know if you want to hear the whole questioning that lead to those words." I blushed a bright shade of red.

"If you blush all the way down here." He ran his fingers on my collarbone. "It means that it was about the two of us more than him being proud of us." I took a long breath and closed my eyes to stop my heart from racing so much.

"Well being proud of the two of you was near the end of you and me." I rambled.

"What about the two of us?"

"Well he said he didn't want to ask but he did hear when you referred to me as your girlfriend in the hospital."

"And?"

"You're going to make me tell you the whole thing aren't you? I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Too late sweetheart. Keep going."

"Fine. He asked me if I loved you and I said yes. Then he asked me if you were treating me right and I told him that it wasn't always easy for you to do that because I was always trying to push you away."

"You haven't pushed me away in some time now. So, am I treating you right?"

"Always are. He said you reminded him of your mother, that you were loyal, just like her. He also said she'd be proud of you."

"I'm not so sure about that. I've done things that she wouldn't be very proud of."

"You're doing the best you can, we're all proud of you." I kissed him gently. We never shared any real intimate moments together so this was a welcome change for us. "It's twice now that you haven't said anything to me loving you so if you won't say anything than I will. I don't expect you to say the words back to me and I'm ok with that." I kissed him again.

"You shouldn't be ok with that."

"But I am. When you're ready, if ever, then you can say them. In the meantime, just the way you are with me is enough I promise." I smiled straddling him. He gently put my hair behind my ear and kissed me tenderly. I relaxed my body into his and we kept our make out session going. I took his hand and pressed his palm on my chest so he could feel my heart beating.

"This is how you're making me feel. Every time you get close to me in any way that's how you make me feel. I can't ask for anything more." I smiled. He lifted me up slightly so I could wrap my legs around his waist and he kissed me again, this time with more passion but always as gentle. He got us up together and flipped us around so I would be under him when he laid us back down. He made love to me slowly and gently for a while before we fell exhausted next to each other. My head was resting on his chest while he had his right arm around my shoulder. I was making circles on his chest with my hand while he was gently stroking my arm.

"It never ceases to amaze me how great you are at making me feel like the most lucky girl in the world."

"Let's just say you make it easy for me. It always feels right when we're together, that's how you make me feel." I buried my face in his chest as I felt the red spreading up to my cheeks.

Once I regained my composure I looked at him and in an attempt to lighten the mood, I took a jab at him.

"Dean Winchester just had a very chick flic moment, who knew." I laughed

"If it leaves this room I'll have to kill you."

"Cross my heart it won't cross these lips." And I laid back down next to him.

"So, tomorrow's the big day."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to talk to Caleb after breakfast. I'm sort of terrified of what I might find out but it might give me more clarity about my calling."

"I hope so, we need all the help we can get. Come on let's sleep tomorrow is a big day."

"Good night." I craned my neck to kiss him.

"Good night babe." He kissed me back and we quickly fell asleep. The night was fairly uneventful until I woke up with a start after having a dream about Sam and the demon.

"Dean, wake up, something's wrong with Sam." I shoved him hard to wake him up and I ran down the hall to Sam's room to shake him awake.

"Sam, wake up!" I shook him but he didn't wake up. "Come on Sammy, wake up!" I shook harder until he woke up breathing heavy and terror in his eyes. Dean was by the door watching everything unfold.

"What did you see Sam?" I urged but he just kept on breathing so I insisted a bit more.

"Sam, look at me." He stared at me with an empty look. "What did you see?" I asked again, this time with a harder tone and a firm shake.

"We were both there and I was killing people and you were there too. I think that's what he wants us to do."

"Kill people?"

"Yes, with my power. And well you're the slayer so he probably wants you to add more muscle."

I tightened my hold on his arm, I was getting angry.

"I already saw that part, what else was there?"

"I tried protecting you."

"Protect me? Damn it Sam spit it out."

"I saw someone stab you in the back and I couldn't do anything about it."

"I suddenly felt my hands release my hold on Sam's arm while a numbing feeling washed over me. I would die, Sam had seen it."

* * *

a/n: HOpe you liked this chapter. I know it's shorter than the others but I never know where it's best to stop it. Please leave a review, they're always appreciated


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Those words coming out of Sam's mouth were enough to make the anger wash over me again.

"No! I won't let that happen." I turned around to look at Dean that was still at the door. "Pack our things we're leaving."

"No!" Dean exclaimed

"No?"

"No, you need to talk to Caleb first. Maybe he has answers for us."

"We don't have time to waste on my slayer abilities, we have to figure this out."

"You can also talk to Caleb about the dream, about how you and Sam shared the same one."

"This premonition, I can't let that happen, I won't!" I argued.

"I agree but you're not completely healed and we all need to be 100% when we go in this."

"Fine. Are you ok Sam?" I turned back around to look at him.

"Yeah I'm ok. You guys can go back to bed."

"No, I'm staying here, the chair looks comfortable."

" I don't think you need to. If I dream again you'll know it, you don't need to be here."

"Sam's right, let's just go back to bed." Dean gently pulled on my hand.

"Ok." I said defeated and I got up.

We went back to bed with Dean but as Dean fell asleep, I was wide-awake. I got up as to not disturb his sleep and I went to stand in Sam's doorway. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping but I stayed there and watched his chest rise and fall.

"What are you doing up?" came Caleb's unfamiliar voice.

"I couldn't sleep, too much going on." I barely looked back at him.

He leaned on the opposite side of the frame and looked at me concerned. "Too much going on?"

"I take you haven't heard the commotion earlier."

"Can't say I have."

"Sam had a dream about yellow eyes."

"From what John had told me, it's not the first time it's happened."

"No, but I had the same one. That's never happened before."

"Come in the kitchen we can talk about it if you want to."

"Sure." And we walked the short distance between the rooms and the kitchen.

I was surprised to see that water was boiling and he offered me a tea that I gladly took.

"What did you mean when you said you had the same one? You mean you've had that dream before as well?"

"No I mean we had the same one, at the same time."

"That is strange although maybe not as uncommon as you would think."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know you very much but I know you're very close to Sam and you live in cramped quarters most of the time."

"We haven't been on the road as much as before but we are always together at Bobby's when I'm not with Dean."

"And you've been friends for a very long time too."

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain the dream sharing."

"Well you could be so in tuned with him that you sense some of the same things. You've been worried about him recently I am correct?"

As much as I had been mad at John for suggesting I talk with Caleb about what was going on, he seemed very good at sensing things.

"Well we've been so absorbed by my situation that I totally missed that Sam was in some kind of trouble. It's only recently come back on my radar." I took a sip of tea to calm myself a bit.

"That alone could be a reason why you've had the same dream as him. Was it the first one?"

"Yes. So are you suggesting that this is some sort of power I have?" I was perplexed.

"Somewhat. A slayer is inclined to have some premonitions from time to time, maybe that's the way it's manifesting itself to you."

"This is so much more than what I've bargained for." I exhaled.

"Were you expecting something to happen by coming here?"

"I didn't know what to expect by coming here. John thought it could help me to talk to you; he said you had encountered a slayer before."

"Slayers." He corrected me.

"Slayers?" I swallowed hard. "I thought there was only one slayer."

"There is. I don't know how much you know about the actual slayer myth, John hasn't filled me in on that part."

I got up from my chair and started pacing. I faced him long enough to tell him what he wanted to know.

"One girl in the world with the strength and skill to kill the vampires, doesn't live long and sometimes dies bloody or goes insane in the process." I said with a slight trace if anger in my voice.

"That's right but it's so much more. You have no idea how different you are from the other slayers."

"And how is it that I'm so different from the others?" I leaned against the counter.

"For starters, you're older. A slayer is usually in her mid teens, with no knowledge of what goes bump in the night."

"Ok so I'm lucky. That doesn't mean it's easier."

"Maybe not but trust me when I say you're very lucky; you also have a support system. These girls are usually not aloud to have family, friends or someone that loves her like Dean loves you."

"Dean doesn't love me, at least not the way I love him." I argued.

"I've known Dean for a very long time and I know for a fact that he does, even if he doesn't voice it like you do."

I blushed in the dim light but regained my composure. "And what about the memories? How do I get rid of those?"

"Have you started the meditation and exercises?" he inquired

"Yeah, it hasn't work so far except that last time they were different."

"Different how?"

"At first they were glimpses, quick flashes. Then the following night they were dreams."

"Dreams? I've never heard of this before."

"Well I'm not sure but I think they transferred into dreams during the night. I woke up the next morning extremely tired even though I had a long night sleep, longer that what I'm used to having anyways." I smiled.

"That is strange, I've never heard of that before. I know that you want to leave soon so you can look into the dream you and Sam shared but I'd like for you to stay an extra day while I try to find out more about this new development." He asked hopefully.

I was anxious to go back but maybe Caleb had books in his library that could give us a head start and maybe give me extra time to relax with the boys.

"Fine, I'll give you until tomorrow after supper and then we'll be on our way."

"Fair enough, maybe you should get a few hours of sleep in before the brothers wake up."

"Sounds like a good idea. Thank you for the chat Caleb, I'll see you in the morning." I smiled at him before going back to the room I was sharing with Dean. I slipped back in bed with him and he never noticed anything as I fell asleep next to him. I woke up a few hours later at the crack of dawn, around the same time as Dean and Sam. We met up in the kitchen with food and coffee already waiting for us.

Dean and Sam were already in the kitchen when I got there.

"Good morning." I yawned kissing Sam on the cheek and Dean on the mouth. "This smells great, I'm starving." Pouring myself some coffee and leaning against the counter.

"Good morning to you too." Sam replied, Dean had his mouth full of food. "How did you sleep?"

"Good actually." I smiled.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Dean got up and kissed me again. "Are you ready to talk to Caleb?"

"Actually." I drank another sip of my cup. "Caleb and I talked a bit last night."

"I didn't even notice you were gone."

"I was quiet, I couldn't sleep. I got up to go look up on Sam and while I was leaning against the door, he came up to me and we talked in the kitchen. "Where is he by the way?" I looked around if he was in eyesight of me.

"He's in his office, does that mean that we're done here?" Sam asked

"No, I told him we'd hang around for a day. He wanted to try to find something with what I've told him last night."

"So what now?"

"Now, I thought maybe I could go for a walk, alone." I eyed Dean that was still standing next to me. I was sure he would protest.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Are you sure you're going to be ok alone?" he asked me while he exchanged a glance with his brother.

"I think so." I smiled "You guys did sweeps last night and I'm sure you did one this morning, everything should be ok." I offered.

"Ok, but you should at least eat something." Sam suggested

"I am starving." I smiled as I made my way to the table to pick some food up. I ate quickly and went straight to my room to change into something warm, I suspected it was cooler here in the woods. I put my jeans on with a warm sweater along with hot socks and my rain boots before picking up my jacket that was sitting on the chair and exiting the room. I met the boys back in the living room and promised to call if something happened. I stepped onto the front porch and surveyed the surroundings wondering which way to go so I just turned right and started walking. A few feet farther I heard footsteps running up to me. They were familiar so I didn't get into defense mode like I usually do when I'm in unknown surroundings.

"So you lost at rock, paper scissors?" I asked Sam as he caught up to me, which made him laugh.

"Not exactly. I know you and thought maybe you would like some company." He walked in sync with me now.

"Thanks." I put my hands back in my coat pocket. We walked a few minutes in total silence before he broke it.

"Are you ok?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Tired." I smiled up at him. "I didn't sleep that much last night." I confessed.

"Please tell me it wasn't because of me."

"No." I lied

"Liar. I saw it in your eyes last night, you were worried sick."

"True but Caleb had words for me, they made sense."

"Words about what?"

"About why we might have shared the dream." I felt Sam stare at me but I knew he wouldn't interrupt until I told him the whole story. "You remember when we had the talk about you not sleeping before our last hunts, how I was worried about you and that for the first time in a long time I was focused on someone else but me? Well Caleb thinks it somehow reopened a connection we had lost between us."

"What kind of connection?" I could feel he didn't quite understand.

"Well Caleb knows we were always close and how our friendship is strong. He thinks that being stuck in a car for so long made us in tuned with the other but we were so wrapped up in trying to find something to help me that we sort of lost some of that connection. Does that even make sense?" I turned around walking backwards looking at him.

He thought about it a few seconds before answering me. "Actually, it's not a bad way of seeing it. We were always very close before you became the slayer." And I resumed my place next to him as we walked some more doing small talk. We kept walking for a few minutes before I had a sudden chill up my neck. I instinctively put my arm in front of Sam to stop him.

"Something's not right." I warned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Alex**

* * *

"What is it?" He was looking all around us.

"You have good senses slayer." Came the voice of a man walking out of the woods.

"You stink a mile away." I hissed.

"But don't worry, I'm not here for you slayer."

"You have to go through me first if you want him."

Sam stepped around my arm and positioned himself directly in front of me.

"Not this time." He looked back at me. He was towering over me by at least a head. "What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"Azazel wants you, he has plans for you." The man smiled

"There wouldn't be any chance that you would know what these plans are?"

"You'll have to ask him. I just deliver messages." And with that, the black smoke exited the man's body and the demon was gone. Sam turned around and held me by the shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to Caleb's. We have to tell him what just happened." He spun me around lightly and we were on our way back to Caleb's.

"Dean? Caleb?" Sam spoke loudly closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean came almost running from Caleb's office

"We had a visitor on our walk."

"Vampire?"

"Demon." I answered.

"Dean, I don't think I interpreted the dream right. Alex wasn't there to add muscle. I think she was there to stop me."

"What?" Dean and I both asked at the same time.

"It makes sense." He looked at me.

"How does that make any sense?" I leaned against the wall between the kitchen and living room.

"At least now it does."

"Just spit it out already." Dean was starting to get impatient.

"Well before she became the slayer, she was valuable to him because she didn't know what was happening to her. Now that her mission is clear, he knows she'll never join him so he lost interest."

"You're mission is clear too Sam. It's to kill Azazel, it always has been."

"It's in me Dean, stop trying to avoid it." Sam argued.

"Why am I the only one that's trying to stop this from happening?" I could see he was very frustrated.

"Let's think about this rationally." I tried keeping my calm.

"Rationally?" Dean looked at me angry. "He's suggesting that he'll be Azazel's bitch and you want to think about it rationally?"

"I don't want this to be any more real that you do Dean." I screamed, jumping away from the wall and losing my calm "But we have to look at this from every angle." I argued

"Stop it." Caleb's booming voice came from behind us.

"I'm the only one trying to save this family." Dean kept arguing.

"I said stop it Dean, that's an order." Caleb used his big voice again and Dean stopped arguing. He breathed hard and sat on a chair still angry.

"For now, they're just dreams." Caleb stated more calmly.

"Not just dreams Caleb, they're premonitions." I looked at the brothers before looking directly at Caleb. I was going to confess about Sam's dream of my father's death to him. "Sam dreamed about my father's death before it happened." I leaned back against the wall crossing my arms.

"Well that certainly changes things. Is it the only dream that's come true?"

"No, the one about Jessica came true as well." And suddenly, there wasn't any other sound to be heard in the house. He had never told us that he had dreamt of her death and I knew how Sam hated discussing Jessica's death but in that moment, it had to be addressed.

"You had dreams about it?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes but I ignored them telling myself they were only bad dreams." And he looked at the floor. "I'm really sorry Alex, you have every right to be angry with me." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm not angry anymore Sam, it's water under the bridge." I gave him a small smile. Having the fact that he ignored the dream about my father's death after the one he had about Jessica came true didn't change anything now. I had been angry enough when it happened, I couldn't hold that axe over his head forever. His body language gave his relief away and we could move on now.

"So you're telling me that Sam is the one with the premonitions and not me right?" I asked Caleb.

"It would seem so, yes. The bond the two of you share is what makes you see them too."

"So these two are connected?" He pointed from Sam to me. Dean was trying to hide his anger but it was there, in plain sight.

"Yes. It looks like the questions keep piling up." Caleb looked very deep in thought. "It would be a mistake to keep you here any longer. I'll keep researching and call you if I dig up anything. I'd just like a final word with Alex."

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the office." I pointed in the direction I was walking to.

"You boys can pack while we finish up." And he left to join me in his office while the boys made their way to their rooms without another word exchanged.

"Are you ok?" Caleb asked me from the door, I was sitting at the chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have more questions now than when I came here though." I put my chin on my hands while Caleb took a seat in front of me.

"We never did address the real reason why you came here."

"It doesn't seem all that important anymore." I sighed.

"Oh but it is. I know you were looking to talk about you and what the calling means for you."

"I'm not so sure it's all black and white anymore. How can I have wasted so much time dragging the brothers in my problems when there was a bigger picture?" I was very frustrated myself.

"Well that's because you have a role to play in that bigger picture. Sam's dream doesn't seem to be one hundred percent accurate either; it all depends how you interpret it."

"I don't want to think Sam will play a part in the death of all these people."

"It doesn't mean he will."

"What happens if I can't stop him, if I can't protect him from becoming that? I'm not even sure I'm stable enough to do that."

"Is that how you feel? John did mention that when he talked to me."

"What did he say exactly?" I was curious to find out what kind of report on me he had made.

"He said that you're a very bright girl who knows how to fight and that you have a good head in bad situations. He also said that you're very insecure and reckless when it comes to your calling. What makes you think you're not good enough?"

I got up from my chair and started pacing. "I don't understand how one girl can have all this responsibility. Like I said before, how can I save the world when I'm having trouble with my own sanity; it's all too much to take for just one person."

"It's been done before. Don't sell yourself so short."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can." He turned around and grabbed a book out of the shelf behind him. "Take this before you leave, it will help."

"What is it?" I gently took the book out of his hands.

"It's a journal, from the slayer just before you."

"How did you come across it?" I asked handling the journal as if it was worth all the money in the world.

"It was here all along, I was responsible for the last slayer."

* * *

 **a/n: Sorry this chapter is super short. I'm trying to find cliffhangers and this is where it brought be. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll take a few minutes to review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

 **a/n:** Sorry for not updating in a few weeks, I was super tired but I'll post a few chapters today, hope you'll like them.

* * *

"You? I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. I was going off with my big mouth and in front of me was a man that had lost his student, the one person that needed his guidance and protection.

"It's ok, I've done my grieving. Just promise me that you'll do as best as you can, it's all someone can ask for."

"I promise."

"As soon as I find something more I'll call you."

"Thank you Caleb. I'll take good care of this." I held the journal up.

"What you do matters, don't forget that." And I opened the door to the office and quietly exited to go help Dean with the packing only to find him and Sam in the living room with all of our bags.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes, let's go. Thank you again Caleb." I went to hug him.

The brothers took turns shaking his hand before we left. Sam went directly from the back seat while Dean and I shoved our bags in the trunk. Dean closed it with a hard swing.

"Are you ok?" I ran my hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." He quickly removed his arms and walked to the front to get in. I had a small idea why he was still angry but it would have to wait until we came back. The ride would be very long. Sam fell asleep after a few minutes and I tried to get something out of Dean. I could tell by the way he was holding the steering wheel that he was angry still.

"Dean?" I asked sweetly but he didn't answer me, he kept looking straight ahead.

"Dean?" I tried again.

"What?" he said roughly.

"Can we talk about this please? I know you're angry but there's no reason."

"Isn't there? You're connected to my brother and I have nothing to worry about?"

"We shared a dream Dean, nothing more."

"That's what you say."

"That's how it is. Why are you acting like that when it comes to my relationship with your brother?" I was starting to get upset.

Dean hit the gas pedal harder and refused to say another word to me. Sam woke up half way through the ride to a quiet car, the air between Dean and I cold as ice.

"What's going on?" he asked innocently. He knew his brother like the back of his hand. He knew that Dean was upset over Caleb's assessment of his connection to Alex but like Alex, he knew they didn't have these kinds of feelings about each other; she was simply his best friend.

"Nothing." Dean barked and Sam exchanged a glance with me. The ride would stay quiet until we made it to Bobby's.

Dean roughly closed his door when we got there and grabbed his bag out of the trunk leaving us dumbfounded.

"Go after him, I'll get your bag."

"Thank you Sammy." And I ran behind Dean intended on clearing the air between us.

We crossed the front door I was hot on his heels. "Dean. Dean stop, we need to talk." I urged him

"I have nothing to say." He went up the stairs two at a time and I knew John and Bobby were in the living room slash office downstairs but I ran up behind him without stopping to say hi, Sam would have to fill them in.

I put my foot in the door as he tried slamming it in my face.

"Dean, you always tell me to stop pushing you away so stop pushing me away now." I shouted a bit louder than I expected and I couldn't hold the door open anymore so it closed in my face. I figured Dean had locked himself in but to my big surprise the doorknob turned and I was able to open the door.

"Dean?" I slowly entered the room not wanting to have something thrown at me.

"I said I have nothing to say."

"Well I have plenty so you're going to listen to me!" My bravery was coming back.

"Oh God do I not have to listen to you right now." He looked at me with rage in his eyes. "Don't test me."

"What is your problem?" I screamed.

"I don't have a problem, you're the one who has things to figure out."

"I don't know what you think you know but I'm not the one with issues here Dean."

"And please tell me what you think I know if you're so all knowing."

"There's NOTHING going on between me and Sam. Why do you always try to find an excuse to push me away?"

"I'm not the one doing the pushing away."

"Aren't you? You keep trying to see something going on between me and your BROTHER just to avoid letting me get all the way IN." I slammed my fists on his chest

"That's because everything points in that direction."

"Everything? Everything like me admitting I Love YOU? Everything like I only want to be with YOU? Oh yeah I forgot, you're Dean Winchester. You're so broken that you don't think a woman would want YOU and no one but YOU? That you're so broken, that a woman couldn't possibly LOVE YOU. Do you think so little of yourself Dean? Do you think so little of ME?"

Dean had stayed mute throughout my screaming and still didn't say a word but I could see it in his eyes, he still wasn't sure about us, he was still scared but I was mad.

"GET OUT!" I yelled pointing towards the door. During my rant, I had made my way farther into the room. He got out slamming the door as I crumbled to the floor quietly shaking. I got mad at him and poured my heart out to him for everyone in the house to hear and he had left. I heard the front door opening and closing twice and I started crying before the door to my room slowly opened to reveal Sam and Bobby.

"Are you ok?" Bobby asked and I just sobbed. Bobby bent down and held me by the elbows to get me up from the floor.

" I said I love him and now he's gone." I sobbed again.

"He's an Idjit but he'll come around."

"Where did he go?" I asked between sobs.

"Dad went after him, he can't have gone too far."

"Can I be alone?" I requested.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Please."

"Sure, but we're downstairs if you need us." Bobby reassured me and they left the room. When I safely heard them arrive down the stairs, I poked my head out of the room to insure I was alone and then made my way to the shower. I put it steaming hot and just stood there a few minutes before leaning against the wall and slide down until I started crying again. I stayed in the bathroom for the longest time and when I got out, I pulled one of Dean's shirt over my head and put some shorts before curling up on his side of the bed before falling asleep completely and utterly exhausted.

* * *

Ever since the words came out of Caleb's mouth the anger was slowly starting to boil in me. One minute she tells me that she loves me, and the next I find out she's connected to Sam in ways I can never be and it makes me angry. Her deception is in plain sight and I can't stomach it. I shut down all her attempts at discussion because I don't want to explode so I keep quiet. Sam wakes up somewhere during the ride and inquires about the tension in the car and I shut him down too. I'm too angry to form words so as soon as we got to Bobby's, I grabbed my bag and stormed off to my room as I heard her footsteps close behind me. I kept going, ignoring her plea for me to stop but she was fast enough to slip a foot in the door to prevent me from closing it. I started confronting her about her feelings for Sam but she stopped me dead in my tracks and ranted herself. I had rarely seen her that way but I could see the anger dancing in her eyes.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at me and I stormed out of there and was out the front door but someone wasn't far behind me.

"Dean." My father called out to me.

"Stay out of it." I quickly jumped in the Impala but the passenger door slammed shut as well.

"Not this time."

"Oh what, now you decide to play daddy with me? Isn't that nice." I barked, talking to my father like I had never done before. The car was stopped at the closest bar to Bobby's and he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Watch how you speak to me son." He wasn't happy with me.

"You have no right to meddle."

"The hell I don't. You're the one who had no right to talk to her that way."

"She's the one who isn't honest, not me."

"She hasn't been more honest than now so you're going to listen to what I have to say and you'll shut up until I'm done are we clear?"

I didn't answer but my father knew I was listening.

"I know I'm never there and that I don't really know what the real dynamic is between the three of you but the little time I have spent with her was enough. You are the one she's in love with, not your brother. When you guys were gone and we talked, it was all in her eyes and the way she talked about it. I know there was tension there at first because of her calling but her feelings for you were always there, they were always real. You need to go back and make it right."

I slammed my fists on the steering wheel. "Why the hell do I keep messing this up?" I asked myself mostly.

"You're not messing anything up Dean."

"How do you know that? You should have seen the anger in her eyes."

"It's never going to be enough to push you away. I remember when I first fell in love with your mother. Her father HATED me so much and wanted nothing more than for his daughter to stay away from me but she didn't and although losing her was the hardest thing I've ever faced, going through all the days before that was worth it." He reminisced.

"What if that's really it? What if she's had enough of me?"

"She hasn't. Trust me, when she'll be really mad, you'll know."

"I swear she'll never forgive me for that."

"Stop that. Just turn the car around and go talk to her." He handed the keys back to me.

I did exactly as he told me. I turned the car around and drove directly to Bobby's.

"Thanks for the talk dad."

"Stop wasting time, go talk to her." He laughed and I did exactly what he asked me to.

I made quick of apologizing to Sam before making my way to our room and closing the door behind me. I found her asleep on my side of the bed wearing one of my t-shirts and an old pair of shorts. I leaned against the dresser and just watched her sleep. She looked peaceful but as always, the skin between her eyebrows was crinkled. She was either worried about something or dreaming about something. It didn't take long for me to find out which one it was because she starting to fidget in her sleep moaning incoherent dialog.

"Mom" she muttered right before waking up with a start.

"Hey." I said so I wouldn't startle her.

"You're back." She sat up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about before."

"So am I. I shouldn't have screamed at you the way I did. I just don't know how to make you understand that I love you and nobody else. What are you afraid of Dean?"

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before and I don't know how I'm supposed to make it work."

"You can trust me for starters."

"I do trust you."

"Well some part of you doesn't, otherwise you wouldn't be threatened by my friendship with Sam."

"I'm not threatened." I defended myself.

"Aren't you? If you're not, why did you get angry about it before?"

"Alex, that's not friendship at this point, you share dreams."

"Dream, we shared one dream, one of the apocalypse."

"Still, it'll never be like that for us and you know it."

She ran her hands in her hair looking really tired. "Dean, do you have any idea how long I've wanted you? How long I've wanted to be your girl?"

"Right before you left for college with Sam." I smiled

"Fourteen Dean. I had my first crush on you I was fourteen. I was so jealous of those girls that you were dating." She blushed a light shade of red thinking about it.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true, I'm surprised you actually didn't find out because I had your name written everywhere in my books." She confessed. "When Sam found out, he teased me for weeks." She laughed. "He came down quick from that high and then he kept telling me to stop having these feelings for you but I couldn't. I even changed my clothes with the hope that you'd notice me for the girl and not the one you needed to protect. But when you didn't, I started seeing boys to try to forget about you. It never did work, you were always on my mind and in my heart." She was admitting everything to me and all I could do is take it all in.

"I'm not trying to scare you by telling you all this." She finally looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm just trying to be honest with you Dean. I'm not trying to force you to tell me you love me but I'm laying it all out so you know the truth. I love you, I'm in love with you so if that's too much for you than I'll try to move on." I quickly moved from my place on the dresser and attacked her lips with mine.

"Stop talking, I'm sorry." I kissed her again this time a bit harder. I pushed her on the pillows and ran my fingers in her hair as I kept kissing her.

"God I love it when you kiss me that way." She breathed heavy.

"I love that it makes you feel that way." I kissed her mouth again before going for her neck and shoulder making her moan in my ear. She ran her hands under my shirt and I let her take it off and toss it on the floor.

"Nice shirt." I smiled. " Let's see how better it looks on the floor." I lifted it slowly over her head revealing her black lace bra as I kept kissing her neck before moving to her collarbone and nipping at her flesh. I pressed myself closer to her, which made her moan a bit louder in my ears. She gently raked her nails in my shoulders, which turned me on even more. After what had happened in the day, I was surprised she still wanted me and yet she was there, completely naked emotionally, taking me back. I gently pushed her hips down as I kept kissing her tenderly. I didn't want her to feel like this was just make-up sex. She let me slip her shorts down along with her panties as I attacked her neck again. She wrapped her right hand around my neck playing with the hair at the bottom of it, which sent an electric shock down my spine. She clumsily removed my pants and we started making love. I laced my finger with hers over her head while I kept kissing her and making her moan against my lips.

"Dean." She managed to moan in between kisses.

I flipped us around so she could be on top and she didn't disappoint. She gently traced kisses up my chest as I had my hands on her hips never stopping making love to her.

"God this feels amazing." I breathed heavy as she started attacking my neck with her tongue and her teeth.

"Let's say the feeling is mutual." She whispered in my ear.

I flipped us around again so I could show her how sorry I was. She let me do all kinds of things to her before falling exhausted on her. I tried not putting my whole weight on her before rolling us on our side.

"This was amazing." I kissed her tenderly.

She mumbled something along those lines before I turned her around so we could be even closer. I kissed her shoulder blade running my hand on her shoulder and along her arm making her exhale sharply.

"Goodnight babe." I kissed her neck one last time before wrapping my arms around her.

"Goodnight." She snuggled closer into me before I felt her body rise and fall evenly as she fell asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep shortly after her.

I woke up the next morning with the sun and Sarra was still in the same position as the previous night, still asleep. She mumbled something in her sleep again before saying something as clear and day.

"It's always been Dean mom." I moved her hair from her back before gently kissing her shoulder; which made her moan and start to stir awake.

* * *

 **a/n:** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll take a few minutes to review, it's always appreciated - Sarra


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

 **a/n:** Sorry for not updating in a few weeks, I was super tired but I'll post a few chapters today, hope you'll like them.

* * *

"Good morning." She turned on her back smiling at me.

"Morning." I kissed her.

"Who knew making up could feel like this." She turned all the way around facing me.

"We should fight more often." I smiled which earned me a slap on the chest. "Ok not funny. How did you sleep?"

"Great, haven't slept like that in forever." She smiled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You were dreaming again."

"Didn't say anything stupid I hope."

"You were talking to your mom."

"Really? I don't remember all that much about those dreams."

"I've heard you twice. You ok?"

"Yeah, I figured maybe she has a message for me but that I won't remember it until the right time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No, I'm good thank you." She smiled and looked up over me at the clock before starting to panic.

"We have to wake up, it's almost ten Dean. Your father is going to be PISSED." She emphasized struggling against my arms.

"No he won't." I laughed. "He's the reason I came back last night. He talked me out of going in that bar and coming to work things out with you. He even might be gone, you can relax." She relaxed immediately and lazily wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What did he say?"

"He said I was dumb and that I would be lucky if you ever took me back."

"Liar."

"He said that when you two talked he knew how much you loved me and that you weren't really mad at me, said I'd know if you were ever that mad."

"Good man." She laughed. "I'll go take a shower. See you in the kitchen?"

"Sounds like a plan." I kissed her letting her get out of bed to get her stuff ready for the shower. I rolled on my back putting my hands behind my neck and smiling at myself. I was one lucky man. When I knew she was out of the bathroom and down the stairs, I got up myself to go shower.

* * *

I kissed him tenderly before getting up to get ready for a shower. I smiled all the way down the hall and quickly hopped in the shower and was out in a matter of minutes. I wanted to fix Dean some breakfast before he came down. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a black top and grabbed sox before going down barefoot. I got to the kitchen to find it empty and I pulled bacon and eggs out of the fridge and started getting food ready.

"It smells great in here." He smiled from the doorway.

"I figured you'd be starved, sit down it's ready." I smiled.

"It can wait a little." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as he started making out with me against the counter.

"You two made up." John's voice came from the door as he smiled our way.

"That we did." Dean said as I laughed.

"Thanks for bringing him back last night." I smiled at him.

"Glad I could help." He came in farther in the kitchen.

"Where are Bobby and Sam?" Dean asked.

"On their way, they'll be happy to have some of that." He pointed to the food on the table.

"I'll do some more then." I smiled leaning against Dean before turning around to do some more food. As if on cue, Sam and Bobby made their way in the kitchen talking weapons before they saw the food on the table.

"Dig in." I laughed putting juice on the table sitting on Dean's lap since there weren't any more chairs for me to sit on. He wrapped an arm around me resting his hand on my thigh before picking up bacon with his other hand.

"I see you two made up." Sam smiled from my right.

"Oh yeah." I smiled rising my hand for a high five which Sam returned as everyone laughed at us.

"What, you the only one who can gloat?" I looked at Dean.

He lifted his hands in the air. "No, you won't get any argument from me."

"Good man." Bobby laughed.

Dean let go of me so I could pick up the table and clean everything out.

"So, weapons. What are we hunting?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Nothing for now, we're talking about ways to kill Azazel." Sam informed me.

"Did you fill them in on what happened?"

"A little bit, wanted to wait for you to talk about the rest."

"What do they know?"

"Only about the dream. I figured you'd want to fill us all in what you and Caleb talked about."

"Sure. Where's my bag?"

"Still in the living room." I made my way to my bag without another word to pick up what Caleb had left me. I came back to the kitchen with four men staring at me, confused.

"I don't have anymore on Azazel than you do but I'll maybe know more about me from this." I showed them the journal.

"What is that?" John inquired.

"Last slayer's journal, Caleb gave it to me."

"How did he have that?"

"Here's the kicker, the last slayer, Caleb was responsible for her." I confessed.

"He what?" John couldn't believe his ears. "He never once mentioned that to me."

"I think he might have had to keep it a secret, so he wouldn't put her life in more danger than it already was."

"So you're life would be in more danger if people knew you were the slayer now." Sam expressed his concerns, it was all over his face.

"I think so. I haven't had much time to think about this." I smiled Deans way and he flashed his own with a wink. "Right now we bring the fight to them every time so I figure they don't know who I really am. Maybe what helps is that we don't leave bodies that can tell anyone."

"So we need to keep it secret for as long as we can, keep the element of surprise." Dean said

"Exactly. I mean I figure once they realize that there are fewer vampires than there once were they'll know there's a new slayer but until then we have to find out as much as we can about Azazel and how to kill him so we can be ready when he comes."

"Where do you suggest we start?" John asked, Bobby kept quiet as usual.

"Maybe you can start by figuring out the dream Sam and I had, look at all the different scenarios."

"Ok so we're in research mode, what are you going to do?" Sam questioned.

"I'll go catch up on some little homework of my own." I lifted the journal up so they knew I would be making my own preparations. "I'll be in the panic room if you need anything." I turned around grabbed my socks and boots from the bottom stair and headed for the basement. I heard Dean say he was following me, which made me laugh as I made my way down.

"God you're hot when you take charge like that."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"And ever hotter when you turn that shade of red."

"Stop it." I exhaled heavily when he was mere inches from me.

"Afraid we'll get carried away?"

"Not afraid, just a known fact." I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing him feverishly. He made quick of laying me down on the cot that was in the room and kissed me with more intensity than before. We never heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"So this how you prepare?" John's voice ringed in my ears.

"Oh god." I fidgeted my way out from under Dean while he was laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny Dean." I was petrified.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"I'll go upstairs." Dean chuckled.

"No, it's fine, you can stay son." Dean took a seat on the cot as I leaned against the desk.

"I like the way you kept your head up there."

"Thank you sir." I was still scared he'd rip into me for the scene he had just walked in on.

"Did Caleb tell you anything about what's written in that journal?"

"No, he said it could help me figure some things out about me and where the power comes from."

"I hope so."

"Thank you, for what you said about me." I knew that Dean was analyzing this conversation while it happened.

"I meant every word of it. I'll let you to get prepared." He smiled. "And I'll go back up to find a way to kill Azazel." He turned on his heels and went back up. I let myself fall on the cot next to Dean while he started cracking up again.

"God it's not funny." I slapped his arm. "I thought he'd rip through me."

"It's a little bit funny."

"No it's not. He may be your dad but I don't like being on his bad side."

"As long as it doesn't stop us from doing our job, I think he won't mind."

"Let's hope not. I need to concentrate now, I'll be sitting over there." I pointed to the chair at the other side of the room. "And you can look for a job, right here, where you can't influence me." I smiled getting up and getting comfy on the chair and delicately opening the journal. I hazarded a few glances Dean's way to make sure he wasn't inching closer to me without my knowledge. He was quickly going through the papers to find anything interesting so I concentrated on the journal.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you about it at supper, you keep reading." He smiled before going up.

"I was slowly reading the first pages and quickly got engrossed in them."

* * *

 **a/n:** Sorry this chapter is super short, hope you enjoyed it still and will take a few minutes to leave a review - Sarra


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

 **a/n:** This is the last chapter for today, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 _First entry_

 _I found out today that I'm a Slayer, the Slayer. Until today, I had no knowledge of any of this. Caleb came to me after class and took me aside. Not knowing who he was, I quickly thought I was in trouble. He explained to me the myth, the monsters and how I was the only one with the power to kill them. I'm not sure I'm quite ready for that. I've been having strange dreams in the past week and he tells me that it was a sign I was activated. I don't understand how all of this works but he assures me that I have new "abilities" in me that will help me do this job he says I'm destined for. I'm not sure I'm destined for anything, least of all this._

"I skipped a few pages after briefly looking them over."

 _Forth entry_

 _I killed my first vampire today. Actually he stumbled on my stake; I was petrified. He scrapped at my skin with his nails and managed to bleed on me, it was disgusting. I'm not even sure a shower can remove that from me. I don't want to do this but Caleb keeps telling me I'm destined to do this. He says that I can't stay with my parents otherwise I would be putting them in danger, which I don't want but have no idea how he will pull it off._

 _Fifth entry_

 _They hurt; it's agonizing. I went to bed fine last night and as soon as I woke up this morning, the pain came flooding through me. I had visions, visions that I can't explain, visions that I don't want to see. When I tell Caleb, he tells me that it seems the memories of the vampire seeped through my mind and I can see them._

I couldn't believe that this girl was a normal teenage girl when this happened to her. She was leading a normal life with her family and her friends and she was stripped of that in the most brutal ways. I came to realize that I was lucky to have been raised in the life of hunting because otherwise I wouldn't have the support system I have now. I quickly closed the book for later and went up the stairs two at a time. I found Sam, John and Bobby in his office but Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Dean?"

"He went outside as soon as he got up. Did you find anything so far?" Sam asked.

"Nothing new, she seems to be writing events in no particular order but I'm only at the beginning, when she finds out she's the slayer."

"Ok, we still got nothing, we'll keep looking."

"Thank you Sammy." I smiled at him then walked out the door the journal still in my hands, in search of Dean that I found under the hood of the Impala. I quickly made my way to him and leaned against the car.

"How's my baby doing?" he asked from under the hood.

"You talking about your car?"

He removed his head from the engine. "I know how my car is doing, I'm asking about you." He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Did you find anything?" he gestured towards the journal.

"Haven't read that much, just her five first entries."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not interesting but a bit disturbing. She was normal Dean."

"You're normal too."

"I mean she had a normal life. She had friends, family, a boyfriend."

"You have all of that too." He chuckled.

"Fine I have all of that but I was raised as a hunter, she wasn't. She was just a normal teenager, doing normal teenager stuff. She got pulled into that life out of nowhere, forced into it."

"It really bothers you doesn't."

"It does. Here I am, complaining, wigging out about this calling, this destiny as Caleb told her and she's the one who should have complained."

"Look, it seems to me like she didn't start having the visions, the speed, the strength and the healing until she was called. Fine she was freaked out but Caleb explained it to her before it happened. You, it happened and then we got the explanation. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"When you look at it that way."

"Keep reading, maybe you'll find something more."

"Maybe, so, this job, what do you have?"

"Later, it can wait."

"Aaarggg, here I was hoping that you'd have something to keep my mind off things."

"We're not in a rush, this case can wait until tomorrow."

"Fine, at least tell me what I need to pack so I can be ready."

"We'll have some official work to do, you know what to bring."

"Ok, I'm going to pack and do some light reading. I'll see you at dinner."

"Your car will be ready by then too."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It doesn't have anything, just needed a tune up."

"Ok, I'll see you later." I bent down to kiss him before turning around and going back towards the house. I could feel his eyes on me until I was safely in the house.

I went directly for our room to start packing. I took our suit bag out and put Dean's suit along with the new one I had bought myself after a shift at Ellen's. Then I filled my duffel with various clothes and weapons and left it next to the door then I sat on the bed and started reading some more.

 _Sixth entry_

 _The visions died down a few minutes ago. Frankly, it felt as if my brain would explode if the pain didn't stop. Caleb doesn't have the answers for the visions but he spends all his time and energy finding a way to make them stop. It's hard being away from everyone for so long but as long as I'm the slayer, it's too dangerous to be around them. I feel very much alone and although Caleb is nice, I don't see myself confiding in him just yet._

"Maybe that's what I should do." I mumbled. "Stay away until it's safer for them. No." I decide. My family isn't vulnerable, I don't need to protect them, we're stronger together.

 _Tenth entry_

 _Apparently, vampires are not the only things that need to be killed. I've encountered witches, werewolves, the lady in white and a few more. I train every day with Caleb either in language, combat and strategies or in weapons. I feel my growing in strength and I seem to be healing rather quickly which I am thankful for on more than one occasion._

I was starting to be fed up of reading her diary. So far, nothing was different from what was happening to me except at the same point in time; I had killed a lot more vampires and demons than she had. I was also more reckless than she was which wasn't always the best trait. I decided to make my way to the kitchen but I could smell the food from up here. It smelled like Bobby's casserole and I was starving.

"I can't wait to eat some of that." I exclaimed on my way in the room. Everyone was looking at me act as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. "Sorry, I love Bobby's casserole." I smiled sitting down. "So, what's the new job?" I asked in between bites of food.

"It's a few states up north, looks like werewolves." Dean finally said.

"What do we have so far?"

"Four victims."

"And this could wait until morning? We should have been gone hours ago."

"Slow down sweetheart, we need a car to get there and our cars needed a tune up."

"We could have borrowed one of Bobby's." I argued.

"And have to hitch a ride half way there." He looked at Bobby. "No offence."

"None taken."

"Fine, we can leave after dinner."

"Since when are you so gung ho about doing a job anyways?"

"I just am." The conversation was strictly between Dean and I and coming from him, I was surprised he wasn't the one hell bent on doing that job. "Our bags are already packed so we can leave after dinner and stop the next attack."

"I still have to do mine." Sam interjected.

"No you don't, I did yours too." I innocently smiled at him putting some more food in my mouth

We quickly booked our room so we could get this job done. All four victims had their hearts removed so it was safe to say that it was a werewolf attack. I put our suit bag and my duffle on the bed while the boys took the rest and I removed all three suits and laid them all out on the bed. The boys proceeded to change before me, I was finally the last to go in with my suit in a black bag. I hated wearing suits but it had to be done so I sucked it up. I buttoned up my crisp white shirt just enough for it to be tasteful before putting on my black pencil skirt slightly above my knee. I put on the jacket and heels as high as I could manage to walk in them, which was surprisingly higher than I thought and I made my way out to the brothers that were waiting for me to get this started. Our eyes met and he immediately had the sexiest smile on his face. It meant that he liked what he was seeing. The boys wore suits more often than I did so it was stranger to see me dressed in one, especially with a skirt and heels.

"You can stop drooling now Dean." Sam chuckled.

"Man you're HOT." He met with me and tenderly kissed my lips. "Remind me to take you out of those clothes later." He whispered loud enough for our ears only, which made me blush the brightest shade of red. There was no way Sam hadn't figured out Dean's thoughts with the color my face was taking.

"Let's get going if we want to get this over with." I stuttered which made Sam smile. Sam poked fun at me all the ride to the morgue to check on the victims.

"Does there seem to be a link between the victims?" I asked trying to find anything on the net about it.

"Not that we know of but we'll have to wait and see what the nice people at the morgue have to say." Sam looked at me through the rearview mirror. Dean parked the Impala at the far corner of the lot and all three of us exited the car and made our way inside. A man was waiting inside for us with the files of the four victims. Never one to take risks when it came to monsters such as werewolves, I had a gun loaded with silver bullets tucked in the back of my skirt. Dean gently put a hand on the small of my back as he opened the door to let me in and Sam took the end. As usual, we didn't have much trouble getting all we needed with our fake ID's.

"Is there any link between the four victims?" I asked Dr Hank

"Two brothers and a distant cousin, the fourth we're still trying to id it." I exchanged a knowing glance with Dean while Sam was examining the bodies.

"And their hearts are all missing?" Sam asked after drawing the clothe back on the second body.

"We still don't understand that one to be quite frank." He admitted. " It's a first for me in my 30 years of doing this job."

"It is strange, that's why we're looking into it ourselves." Dean said.

"I'll be in my office if you need any more information." And he left us alone.

"We have to look into the family or close friends slash enemies of these people." Sam looked at us.

"And we got to do it fast, we still have the three days of wolf moon." I said anxiously which didn't go unnoticed to Dean.

"We'll catch it I promise." He reassured me.

"You guys can go to the library to dig up anything on this family and I'll do a quick patrol of the area."

"No, Sam can do the library trip by himself, I'm backing you up." Dean was decided and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Ok we'll drop Sam off and we can get going, the sooner the better, the sun is about to set." We went to thank Dr Hank and left. As I got in the car, I traded the heels for flats in case I needed to run. We dropped Sam off at the library, which was around the corner and drove off towards the downtown area. Dean parked and we quickly made a sweep of the area before heading towards alley's and bars. In pure Sam fashion, Sam was quick to find what we needed and phoned Dean.

"His name is Jack Pierce, he was attacked by a wild dog about a month and a half ago. I managed to tap into his phone's GPS. Where are you guys?"

"Near Guy and Stanton. Tell me we're close Sam."

"It might be a ten minute run from where you are. He should be around the train station from what I can see on the map."

"Ok I'll call you back when we get close." And Dean shut the phone. "Sam said around the train station, let's go." We walked rather quickly because I'm not sure a girl dressed in a suit and a guy chasing behind her would attract the right attention. We made it there in about seven minutes and Dean called Sam again.

"Dude, tell me we're close by."

"Sorry, I lost the signal, keep your eyes open, I'm on my way to you already"

"Fine." And he slammed the phone shut more violently than before. "He lost him." He growled just as I turned the corner and came face to face with the beast itself.

"Found it." I yelled but I wasn't fast enough to move out of the way as its claws slashed at my ribs. I fell to my knees and held onto my side to prevent the blood from spilling too much. Dean shot him in the shoulder but it howled and ran off. Dean was on the ground next to me in an instant and applied pressure on the wound, because I was blinking away black spots, I was fading fast.

"You need to stitch me up again." I chuckled and lost consciousness. I woke up in the back of the Impala momentarily and asked the boys to bring me to the motel.

"We're taking you to the hospital this time." Dean said sternly.

"No, please don't I'll be fine, you just need to stitch me up." I winced a bit trying to sit straight. I could feel it starting to heal, but nothing like it did normally.

"Fine, we'll stitch you up, we're right there." Sam parked the car and they quickly helped me in the room. Sam went to retrieve our first aid kit. I sat on the bed and Dean proceeded in undoing the buttons of my now red shirt.

"Probably not what you had in mind when you said to remind you to get me out of those clothes." I chuckled before coughing and spitting out blood in a towel. I removed the shirt from my shoulders and revealed an equally blotched red bra.

"This isn't time to make jokes. I'll let Sam stitch you up, he's better at it." And Sam reappeared with hard liquor, a needle and some thread. Dean sat on the side of the bed still applying the pressure and Sam started stitching me up. I was sitting on the bed in my bra in front of Sam and yet I didn't feel shy about it. It wasn't the first time that we ended up in this situation in all the years we had known each other.

"Are you ok?" Sam looked in my eyes with concern in his.

"It hurts." I coughed.

"Take it easy I'm almost done.

I took a sip every time it would hurt but he was quick at finishing the job.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly at Sam.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes, don't try to move."

"I got her don't worry she won't go anywhere." And I'm not sure I was in any shape to go anywhere either. Dean came back with a clean t-shirt and shorts so I could go to bed.

"I'll go get some snacks." Sam left to give some intimacy so I could change since I couldn't possibly stand up at this point. Dean unzipped my skirt and threw it across the room and then removed my bra that was sticking on me.

"You lost a lot of blood babe." He took a clean rag and started removing as much blood as he could so I could just go to bed.

"I figured since my clothes are drenched in it. I should be fine though, I promise."

Once he was done, he dressed me back up and helped me get in bed. "I should be helping you catch him, not going to bed."

"Sam and I can take care of that, you need to rest." Just then Sam came in the room with soda's and chips.

"Take care of what?"

"Jack Pierce. She needs to sleep so she can heal better, we can take care of it right Sam."

"Yeah right, yes. You get some sleep."

"Fine, I give up. Good night." I took me about two seconds to crash I was so tired and somewhat tipsy and in pain.

* * *

 **a/n: I really hope you enjoyed this one and you'll take a few minutes to review - Sarra**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

"So, how do we catch this guy?" I poured myself a glass and handed Sam one of the soda's.

"Actually you don't, I do."

"I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Not that I don't want your help but even in human form, that guy can smell you. He didn't interact with me. Plus, he's wounded, he'll be even more easy to track."

"You do have a point, why do you always have a point? It's frustrating."

"The way I see it, I catch that guy and you take care of Alex, she's completely drained."

"Do you think she'll heal as fast as the last time?" I leaned against the chair to look at her sleep; I was worried about her.

"I don't think so." I think he saw the look in my eyes because he started shaking his head. "No, no, I mean I think she still hasn't completely recovered from the Djinn poisoning. I think it'll take a somewhat normal healing time for the wound to heal."

"Fine but you call if you need any kind of back-up are we clear?"

"We're clear. I'll get some sleep to I'm dead, catch you in the morning."

"I got the couch, see you tomorrow, we can talk then." And we both took our spots and were out as soon as our heads touched the pillow.

The morning light peaked through the curtains early and I woke up with it. With no surprise, Sam was already up and had a pot of coffee ready.

"Morning." I said groggily.

"Morning sunshine." He laughed.

"I can never understand how you wake up so early in the morning, unless you haven't slept again." I inquired

"No no, I slept last night. If I dreamt it wasn't strong enough to wake me up. She's been mumbling in her sleep though."

"She's been doing some of that lately." I ran a hand over my face. "She's been dreaming about her mom from the times I heard her talk."

"Does she say anything important?"

"Well the first time she woke up calling out to her and the second time she said it's always been Dean mom."

"What does that all mean?" He was just as much curious as I was.

"I have no idea, she thinks she'll remember them when she's ready, when she's supposed to."

"Interesting." But just then she did it again.

"What do you mean find the balance?" she asked tossing slightly. We looked at each other with an odd expression. "Light, darkness, I don't understand mom." It was the first time she had spoken that much. She tossed a bit more before waking up.

* * *

I knew I was dreaming and yet my body wasn't waking up. The dream made no sense at all and my mind finally decided to wake me up. I got up quickly and felt the pain that came with the pull of the stitches.

"Fuck." I cursed holding my side.

"Whoa, take it easy babe." Dean quickly got up to prevent me from doing any more damage.

"That hurt. I guess the Djinn poison isn't completely gone from my system. Help me up please?"

"Where do you want to go?" Dean was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Bathroom, I need to shower."

"You can't do that, you'll just have to clean around it." We gently made our way to the small bathroom.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I should be ok, you two keep talking about how we'll catch this guy." I closed the door and proceeded in peeling off my shirt that had somehow managed to stick to the bandage. It stung a bit but I removed it from around my body and realized it was still very fresh and still bleeding a bit. Not healing fast was being a bitch right about now. My stomach growled while I was cleaning it and I had a dizzy spell so I leaned against the counter knocking things over and making a lot of noise in the process. I heard Dean's steps coming towards the bathroom.

"Are you ok in there?" he asked through the door.

"Yeah I'm good." I lied; the dizziness wasn't going away I even sat on the side of the tub.

"You're lying, open up." He commanded and I didn't argue I just opened the door as he requested.

"How did you know?"

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. I'll give you a hand."

"Where's Sam?" I sat on the toilet instead and put my arm up as Dean asked.

"Gone to hunt that guy."

"Alone?" I asked panicked. "You should have gone with him Dean, he needs backup." I argued.

"You don't have to worry about Sam, he said he'd call if he needed me. Damn good thing I didn't go either, you might have fallen on your head."

"You don't have to be so melodramatic." I rolled my eyes, which he noticed as well.

"And you don't need to roll your eyes at me either. Sam asked me to keep an eye on you, not that I need him to tell me to do that, before you start accusing me of anything." He smiled finishing cleaning up around the wound.

"I feel helpless like that. How much longer do I have to wait until I start healing fast again?"

"Sam thinks it might be a week or so."

"That blows. Thanks for helping me out." I ran a hand on the back of his neck.

"No problem." He leaned up and gently kissed me. "We're done, let's get you back in bed."

"Nah, I'm good. I could use some food though." I got up with his help.

"Sure, I'll go get some but you have to promise me not to move from the bed." He sat me back down on it.

"Promise." I smiled. "Bring pie?" I gave him my best puppy dog look.

He laughed whole-heartedly. "You don't even need to ask."

"Apple please."

"Sure, I'll be back." And he was quickly out the door. I gently reached for my phone in the pocket of my jeans and dialed Sam's cell.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

"What are you doing calling me? You should be resting."

"I am but I just needed to know if you were ok."

"I'm fine I promise, I haven't found him yet. Put Dean on the phone."

"I can't do that he's not here, went to get food, I'm starving."

"Ok, tell him I'm ok and I'll call if I need anything, and you, REST." He emphasized.

"Yes sir." I chuckled.

"I'll see you later."

"Be careful." And I ended the call. I was worried about him. I knew he was a great hunter but I never liked when one of them went out there alone.

I quickly started to pull my pants up without pulling the stitches again. I had the hardest time pulling a shirt over my head and as I was putting my shoes on, again with so much difficulty, the door opened and Dean was back, I was screwed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere." I lied.

"Seriously?" sarcasm was thick on his tone.

"Fine, I was about to track Sam down and give him a hand."

"I told you not to worry about him, he'd call if he needed help. Did he call?"

"No, I did. He said he was fine, didn't find the guy."

"Good, so you should be here, not the time to be playing hero."

"That's exactly what we should be doing." I used my arms to get up from the bed.

"You are so stubborn. Sam is going to be ok." And Dean's phone rang. "Where are you? Yeah, I'll be right there." And he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I was worried.

"Nothing, he found the guy but he's not alone, I'm going to back him up, you stay here, you need to heal."

"Oh so it's ok for you to tag along on a hunt when your ribs are injured but I have to stay put? You're such a hypocrite." I coughed.

"If being mad at me makes you stay safe than you can scream at me all you want. You're coming with me alright but it's my rules is it understood?"

"Fine, where to?"

"You'll just have to follow the car. Let's go." I grabbed my jacket and we were out the door. We got in the car and Dean started driving. After a while, I realized he wasn't going in the right direction.

"Dean, where are we going?"

"Just follow the car and not another word." Somehow I knew he had something up his sleeve. When we turned the corner, I understood why. He was driving to the hospital.

"Dean, I'm not going there."

"Yes you are. You're still bleeding, you need to get it checked."

"No, Dean. They'll ask questions I know it. The stitches are pulled, they'll know something is wrong." He stopped the car and opened my door pulling me by the elbow. "Dean, stop it. Just let me go and I swear I'll stay in the car while you help Sam."

"I hope you don't think I'm that dumb. I know how you are, you'll never stay in the car."

He almost half dragged me in there, knowing I couldn't resist much unless I intentionally wanted to pull out the stitches. He invented a bogus story about how we had gone to the doctor's and that if something had changed that he needed to bring me back for a check up. While I was ordered into a blue hospital gown from the nurse, Dean asked to speak with the Doc.

* * *

I knew that she would be mad at me for doing this but I knew her and I knew that she would never stay in the car if me or Sammy were in any kind of danger. I drove her to the hospital and had to invent a story so they wouldn't become suspicious. While she was in there putting on a nice hospital gown, I asked to talk with the Doc.

"What can I do for you?"

"I can't stay with her this whole time but I know she will want to leave and I can't have that. Is there a way that we can keep her and only release her with me?"

"Do you think she is at risk of doing anything to herself?"

"No not at all. It's just that where I have to go isn't somewhere where she'll be able to rest. I want to know that she'll be safe while I'm there."

"I can ask that there be security around her room and order that she only be discharged in your care."

"That's perfect. Do I have to sign something?" I hated doing this but I had no choice. She was the Slayer but she couldn't heal right now and the hunter inside her would never stay back to be safe, it wasn't in her nature. I reentered the room and anger was in all her features.

"I'm sorry babe but it's the only was to keep you safe while you heal." I tried stroking her cheek but she pulled back as if I had burnt her.

"Don't touch me." She growled

"I'm sorry, I'll be back as fast as I can." I didn't even try to kiss her cheek because I was pretty certain she'd try to clock me. I quietly exited the room and looked back at her still angry expression. I headed to the Impala to get to Sam as quickly as possible. He flipped my phone open and pressed on my number one speed dial.

"Where are you now Sam? Sorry I had to do a quick stop, I'll be there in about ten." I flipped the phone shut and hit the gas pedal. I made it to Sam rather quickly. He was in a dark alley, a few streets down and I took what I needed to make this kill.

"Where's Alex?" I knew he couldn't see her.

"She's at the hospital. What do you have?"

"She must be PISSED."

"Yeah, so what do we have?" I asked him again irritated.

"Ok well this guy and his cousin were both chewed on by a werewolf and they're doing this together."

"They both in there?"

"Yeah. I think the best would be to each take one. They'll be easy to divide."

"I'm ready, let's get this done already." We used a simple divide and conquer tactic and in a matter of an hour, the job was done. We made our way back to the hospital.

"How did you manage to get her in there?"

"I said to follow the car and not ask questions."

"That simple?" he chuckled.

"No, I had to ask for security around her room and she can't leave there without me."

"You are aware that she'll hold a grudge right?"

"Don't worry I know but I had no other choice." I parked the car in the closest space next to the door and we asked the nurse at the desk where she was. She was in a private room with two guards at the door.

"I'll take it from here, thank you." I told the guys and they left as the doc met up with us. "Is she ok?"

"She lost a lot of blood so we gave her a transfusion and she's hooked on an iv but she'll be ok."

"Thank you doc, can we go in?"

"She might be sleeping but sure.

We tried to go in the room as quietly as possible. She was lying there sleeping. I knew she hated being in a hospital but seeing her like this, I knew I had taken the right decision. We each took a chair in the far corner of the room because I suspected that she'd be more than upset with me and even weak, she could still throw a more than decent punch. We didn't have to wait very long for her to wake up. She looked around a bit groggy until she laid eyes on me. She had a death stare and I couldn't blame her. Sam made the first move to try to change her mood.

He got up from his chair and went next to her on the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she was still staring at me.

"Get out."

Sam took her hand in his. "Alex, don't do that." He pleaded.

"Get out Dean, just go."

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not sorry." I got up from my chair and exchanged a quick glance with Sam before exiting her room.

* * *

"I know you're pissed but don't be mad at him."

"Don't take his side Sammy, please."

"Fine, I'll keep him out of this. How are you feeling? Really?"

"Like crap." She paused. "But I feel better, just tired."

"Loosing blood will do that to you." I chuckled.

"How did the job go? Did you get it done?" She raised herself painfully up in the bed.

"Let me help, you don't want to pull those stitches again." I helped her to sit upright.

"So the job?" She asked impatiently. "Tell me he didn't put me on lockdown in here for nothing."

"The job is done." I assured her.

"Good, now tell your brother to get me out of here. I know that I can't leave without him."

"Sure." I kissed her on the head and left the room to meet up with Dean.

* * *

Sam exited her room as I was talking to the doc.

"How pissed is she?"

"Lots but she's feeling better, you did the right thing Dean."

"Why did she kick you out then?"

"Wanted me to ask you to get her out of there. She knows she can't leave without you."

"Doc said she can get out but we have to keep an eye on her until she can heal normally."

"Good, the sooner we're out of here the better."

"Tell me about it. Can you get her ready while I sign some papers please."

"Sure, we'll come out when she's done." And Sam went back in her room.

* * *

Sam came back in the room as I stepped out of the bathroom tying the upper button of my shirt.

"Can we leave?" I was impatient to get out of here.

"Dean just needed to sign a few things he'll be waiting for us in the car."

"Let's go then, I've been here long enough." When I went to reach for my bag, I noticed that Sam already had it in his hands. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Do me a favor?" He asked holding the door open for me.

"If you want me to take it easy on Dean, I can't make any promises."

"Please, he was only trying to protect you, he loves you."

"So you guys keep telling me." I huffed. Right now it was still too fresh; I was still pissed. I ignored Dean and sat in the back, behind Sam. I spent the whole ride looking out the window, not saying a word to either one of them. When we got to Bobby's, Sam went in the house and Dean took the rear. I knew him well enough to know he wanted to touch me, explain himself but as soon as Sam was out of sight he gently grabbed me by the waist.

"Alex, babe, please don't be mad at me." He turned me around just as gently.

"It's not that simple. Please, just let me go to our room, I'm tired and I know you did this for me but I don't want to talk about it right now." He let go of me a look of defeat all over his face. "I'll talk to you later." I put a hand on his cheek and placed a sweet kiss on his other one. I went up the stairs slowly because I was still a bit dizzy. I lied down as soon as I got in the room and fell asleep just as quickly.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I felt her hand on my cheek. That same gesture made me understand that she wasn't angry with me, just maybe a little disappointed that I didn't trust her enough to let her come with me. After half an hour, I made my way to our room to find her asleep soundly. I leaned against the door and just watched her. I felt a presence behind me and I found Sam and he decided to lean against the other side of the door.

"Don't beat yourself up over this."

"You didn't see the look in her eyes. I keep screwing up man."

"No you don't. I'm aware that you don't want chick moments but I'll give you a piece of advice, take it or not but I'm still offering it."

"Yeah."

"I know you love her the same way she loves you. You don't always see it but I see the two of you together. I never thought I'd say that to my brother, the womanizer." I chuckled at his comment but let him speak his mind. "You're in love with her and you should tell her how you feel, for real."

"And what happens if I screw it up by telling her these three words? What happens then?" In that moment I realized just how deep our bond as brothers ran. With dad gone all the time, Sam was the only one that could really be straight with me.

"There is no way you can screw it up. I mean, she even admits her feelings for you in her dreams."

"I hear you I do but you know how this works, I can't let them use her to get to me."

"Are you really going to use that excuse Dean?" I could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I just want to keep her safe."

"Dean." He sighed. "She's the slayer for crying out loud. She's a target in her own right, you admitting your feelings for her won't change that. Just man up and tell her." He clapped a hand on my shoulder before making his way back downstairs. I kept looking at her trying to figure out what the best way to handle this was. Deep down, I knew Sam was right and that I was as much in love with her as she was with me but I was petrified. I had no idea how I was going to tell her what she wanted to hear from me. I let her sleep some more so I made my way to the love chair and kept looking at her until I fell asleep myself.

* * *

I woke up and it was barely dawn. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and realized I was alone in the bed; Dean wasn't there. I looked around the room to find him asleep in an awkward position on the loveseat. I looked at him for a few minutes, thinking about the events of the last few days, before I got up to go wake him. I kneeled next to him and gently shook him.

"Dean, wake up." When he didn't respond, I shook him a bit harder.

He practically fell out of the chair when he woke up. "Morning." He was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Come in bed with me." I pulled him with me.

"Are you sure?" I could see he didn't want me to do what I didn't want to.

"Yeah. I woke up and you were missing, I don't like sleeping alone, you know that." I pulled him by the shirt and we lied down on the bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I melted in him and released a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I'm sorry about the hospital."

"Dean, no, you don't get to be the one who's sorry this time."

"If I hadn't forced you in there you wouldn't have been mad at me and wouldn't have to say you're sorry."

"You did the right thing. I probably would have gotten hurt even more."

"I know you would have but I should have trusted you to stay in the car. I just couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you got hurt." He kissed my head and squeezed me tighter.

"Just hold me." I asked in his shirt. We just stayed like that and fell back asleep until there was a knock on the door. I jumped at the sound, which woke Dean up too.

"Come in." he said still groggy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys up." Sam had the biggest smile on his face.

"It's ok, it was time we got up." I sat up smiling at Sam as Dean stayed on the bed. "What's up Sammy?"

"We think we have an idea where Azazel is, Dad wants us to check it out."

"Oh so dad wants US to check it out." Dean got up at the mention of his father's name.

"Us as in all of us. We're ready to go in an hour." And Sam left the room before Dean could argue it out some more.

"I'm ok Dean, if that's what you're worried about."

"How are you feeling?" He ran his fingers over the place where my gash was.

"Better." I lifted my shirt to show him.

"I'll be the judge of that." He smiled and asked me to sit on the end of the bed. "We'll just take a look to see how it heals." He crouched in front me of and gently started pealing off the bandage, gasping.

"What?" he wasn't saying anything. "What?" I asked again fidgeting again.

"Nothing sorry, I wasn't expecting it to look like that."

"Look like what?" I whined.

"It's closed, I think you're healing normally now." I quickly got up to look at myself in the mirror. Dean had been right. The wound was fresh but it was completely closed already.

"Finally." I breathed out. "Thank you for forcing me in there."

"I might have to do that more often." He laughed circling my waist.

"Don't get used to it. I won't get attacked by a Djiin every week." I rose on my tiptoes to kiss him.

We kissed a few minutes before he pulled back. "We better get ready before they come back up to get us."

"Fine." I pouted turning around and going through my duffel bag to find some clean hunting clothes. I slowly removed my boxers trying to give Dean an excuse to keep us upstairs longer. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it on the bed. I started putting my jeans on and as soon as they were up, Dean turned me around and crashed his lips on mine, in the process knocking the breath out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He backed me against the dresser and started removing my jeans when there was a knock on the door. He grunted in my shoulder, evidently no one was willing to give us a break.

I pushed him away slightly pulling my jeans up. "We'll be right out." I giggled seeing Dean exasperated in front of me.

"Ten minutes." Came John's voice from the other side of the door putting a slight damper on my mood.

I quickly slipped on my black t-shirt while Dean got dressed quickly. I pushed him against the wall next to the door and kissed him again turning the doorknob at the same time. "I'll make it worth your while later, I promise." I kissed him again.

"If we can ever manage to get some time alone." He growled under his breath.

"You can get me out of these clothes too if your nice enough." I smirked exiting the room and Dean followed close behind. We entered the living room while everyone else was finishing packing their weapons.

"Good morning." I smiled cheerfully.

"Grab your things and let's go." John ordered.

My mood went from cheery to dark in a split second. "Dictator..crap" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he turned around are looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Nothing." I took my bag and headed for the Impala.

"You get to ride with me." He moved past me to his truck. I was officially screwed; there was no way I could survive a truck ride with John after what I had just said about him. Sam threw a sympathetic look my way before taking shotgun in the car.

* * *

 **a/n: I really hope you enjoyed this one and you'll take a few minutes to review - Sarra**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

I looked at Sam from across the Impala before getting in.

"Hope she's going to be ok." Sam voiced out loud.

"It'll be the longest ride ever if you ask me."

"If you ask me, she's just going to be trying to take charge more often, I'm just scared it'll explode in her face."

"Let's cross our fingers she's still in one piece when we get to destination."

"Let's hope so." I said and turned the engine on driving right behind my father's truck. I really did hope there wouldn't be a showdown between the two of them.

 **In John's truck**

I got in the truck and stayed mute watching out the window, hoping to disappear in the seat. John didn't utter one single word as he started the truck and drove off. As usual, I was only waiting for John to explode, like a time bomb. It didn't take much time before he did but like always, John was a man of few words.

"Don't you ever dare use that tone with me again. Are we clear?"

"We're clear." I grumbled still looking out the window.

"Not very convincing now is it." There was still a tinge of anger in his voice.

"I got it ok." I exploded looking at him with a defying look.

"That's what I want you to be, angry."

"And how is getting me angry good?"

"I need you to be angry enough to end this war. I don't have all the pieces but you're the key to ending it all."

"No I'm not, I can't be that for you John. I'll be fighting this war as a part of a unit, there's nothing special about me."

"That's where I think you're wrong. I've been doing my research on the myth of the slayer and I know you're special."

"I can't be that for you I'm sorry. You're asking too much of me John, I'm just a slayer, a hunter with super strength."

"When this is all over, I'll prove to you that you're that special girl."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." And I glanced back out of the window, thinking about what John had just said. I fell back asleep against the window for most of the ride. I woke up it was dark outside and we were in a town I hadn't seen before.

"Where are we?" I looked around.

"Colorado. Were here to see a friend of mine that could help us against Azazel."

"Have we ever heard of that friend before?"

"Daniel Elkins, we haven't talked in a while. I believe he has the weapon that can help us kill him."

"Can we trust him?"

"Yes. Since when are you questioning me?" he looked at me with something different in his eyes.

"Since I've accepted my responsibility to this family, to this world." It seemed that every day that passed, I had more assurance in my new found calling and myself, making me take more charge than before.

"We just might win this fight." He sounded please with himself and with my answer. He stopped the car in front of a wooden cabin and the impala parked on my right. I quickly hopped out of the truck before Dean could open his door. He came out and immediately grabbed me by the waist.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good." I smiled. It felt good to be in the fresh mountain air with his hands on my body. It was starting to be suffocating in there.

"Are you sure? He didn't grill you too much about it?" I could see Sam leaning on the car with the same questions in his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure, the both of you can stop worrying." Dean turned around to find Sam with a guilty look on his face.

"Did he tell you what we're doing here?"

"Daniel Elkins. Do you guys know him?"

"Never heard."

"He thinks that he might have what we need to kill Azazel. Let's hope that's right."

"Come on, stop wasting time, we have a war to fight." This warranted an eye roll from me much to Dean's amusement and as we started walking towards the house, I pulled my shotgun out of my jacket and held it ready for anything. As we approached the house, I noticed the door ajar and the frame with pieces missing.

"Wait, someone was here." I walked up to the front of the group pointing at the door no one had seemed to notice. I immediately heard Dean's gun cock and Sam's slightly after. John was taking the rear, providing back up. I pushed the door open a bit more signaling them to follow me, not that they needed my cue to do so, like I said, things were still changing in me and taking charge was the biggest part of the changes.

"Elkins?" Dean's strong voice called from behind me but no one answered back. We exchanged looks, which wasn't a good sign and I went farther into the house. The next room was ransacked and when I went in the room after that, it looked like an office. It was in the same condition as the previous one and something on the floor caught my eye. I instinctively dropped my gun and went to the man lying on the floor who was still out of it. I quickly shook him before dragging his body to the chair and I shook him more violently, which made him slowly wake up.

"Daniel Elkins?" I enquired.

"Who's asking? That was a typical answer from a hunter.

"I'm Alex, I'm with the Winchesters, I hear you know John."

"Yes but it's been a while."

"It has." John made his presence known from behind us. "What happened here?" It was his turn to take charge.

"Vampires." He admitted as Sam handed him a drink. At the mention of the word, I started seeing black.

"What did they want?" I growled.

"I'm not sure. Did you see a case with an old gun in it on your way in?"

"The case was empty."

"Crap they have it."

"Have what?" I demanded, taking charge again.

"The Colt."

"What's so special about that gun?"

"It can kill any demon." My eyes grew bigger and I gave Dean and Sam a look that they understood perfectly. It was very important to get that gun back, and fast.

"Any kind of demon?" Dean asked

"That's what the legend says but I can't exactly test that theory."

"Why not?" I asked.

"There are only thirteen bullets, I keep it for the nasty ones."

"I'm going outside for some fresh air, I need to think." I turned around and ignored everyone around me. As soon as I made it outside, my mind was going a thousand miles a minute trying to think of a way to track that gun. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Dean approach me.

"Alex, talk to me. What are you thinking about?"

"We need to find that gun Dean, and FAST."

"We'll find it but we need to think this through. We're in a state we barely know anything about and we're looking for a vampire nest that has a gun capable of killing any demon. We can't exactly announce our intentions to this whole town."

"I know but there's got to be a way to do this quietly."

"Than we do some research." Sam's voice came from behind us.

"We don't have much time than, let's get started." Dean stated walking to his car.

"I told Dad where we'd be, there's nothing more we can do here."

"Ok good let's go." I got in the back of the impala so I could have extra room to breathe.

We drove for several minutes in silence before I said anything. "Drop me off in town Dean."

"What do you need in town?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'll play bait, lure them out."

"Oh no, you're not doing that all by yourself." Dean was dead serious.

"Dean, if we want this to work, it has to look as if I'm easy pray. I'll have the GPS in my phone turned on so Sam can track me down easily, isn't that right Sammy?"

"That could work." Sam admitted getting a look that could kill from Dean.

"I don't like this one bit."

"Dean, it's ok, I promise I'll be fine." I could see him white knuckling it on the steering wheel, giving it a bit of thought.

"Fine, we'll drop you off a few miles from town but as soon as you find something, you call me or Sam are we clear?"

"Yes we're clear."

"I still don't like this." Dean dropped me off far enough out of town so no one would see us together. I grabbed my duffle out of the trunk and made my way to Dean's side of the car.

"I'll take a room at a motel, the same one as usual." I hinted at the first one in the phonebook. "Then I'll change and head to the closest bar. Turn the GPS on for me Sam?" I handed him the phone across from Dean. It took Sam a few seconds before returning it to me.

"GPS turned on. I'll keep an eye on you from here." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Sammy." I returned his smile.

"Don't do anything stupid." Dean said firmly.

"I'll try." I leaned in the car and planted a hot kiss on his mouth. He instinctively put a hand on my neck and intensified the kiss.

"We'll be at the next motel on the list."

"Ok, don't get in a fight with your dad over this, I know he'll be pissed but I'll deal with him when I come back if needed."

"Don't worry about us, just come back in one piece." Sam asked.

"Promise. See you two later." I kissed Dean one last time and headed the nearest phone booth to find that first motel on the list. I took a room under one of my many alias's and rummaged through my duffle bag to find the clothes I needed. I grabbed a pair of low cut jeans and one of my modified rock t-shirts and paired them with a pair of boots. I tucked a syringe of dead man's blood in my boot before I ran my fingers through my long hair, applied make-up and put on my girly leather jacket before heading out the door. It didn't take a lot of time before finding the closest bar. Since this was a small town, every eye turned my way when I came in. It was easy to know that a lot of guys in there were eying me from top to bottom to check the merchandise out. I made my way to the bar putting a little something in my step and ordered a beer from the bartender. At first, I didn't even bother to sit down on a stool. I leaned against the bar in a sexy pose trying to ignore the eyes on me.

"What brings a young lady like yourself to Colorado?" The bartender asked me.

"Road trip. I thought I'd stay a few days in town and move on, meeting up with some girlfriends a few states west of here." I smiled sweetly taking a pull of my beer.

"You're all alone?" he seemed worried as he said it.

"Yup, it's just me."

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't travel alone."

"Something lurking in the dark I should be looking out for?" I whispered and then giggled. I was trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Not in this town but you can never be careful enough."

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled. "I'll take another one." I shook my almost empty bottle before taking the last pull out of it. I did some more chitchat with the bartender ignoring the eyes that were on me for the past half hour. I drank a few more beers and a couple shots before saying goodnight claiming to be going to a university party. I left innocently but the eyes were on me the whole time. As soon as I texted Sam with the info, I started walking towards town. It only took a few blocks for the person from the bar to catch up to me.

"Hey, I'm Stacy, what's your name?"

"Alex."

"Nice to meet you. I heard you talk about a university party."

"Yeah, I thought I'd check it out, could be fun."

"Could be, but I have a better proposition for you."

"I'm listening." I smiled figuring she was handing me their location on a silver platter. I could see in her eyes that she had my blood on her mind all this time.

"A friend of mine from the university is having a party not far from here, maybe you'd like to come with me?"

"Oh I don't know, won't they mind a stranger crashing their party?"

"Nah, the more the merrier." She smiled. "Don't worry, we don't bite." She chuckled.

"I bet you don't." I added sarcastically in my head. "Ok then, a party it is." I smiled. We drove in her car and we ended up in front of a strange two-story building.

"This party got a name?"

"It's an end of the world party. These guys are the best to throw a wild party."

"Cool, let's not make the party wait." I laughed and she joined in.

We went inside and there didn't seem to be a trace of a party. I knew she was lying all along but I had to play the damsel in this.

"Didn't you say there was a party here?"

"There is, and you're our guest of honor." She smiled revealing her fangs.

"You're a" I gave my best panicked voice.

"A vampire, that's right. And you can drop the act, Slayer." She hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I managed to get tears to well up in my eyes for good measure.

"You're a good actress, but it won't work on us." I looked franticly from right to left looking for other vampire with her but instead of her continuing the charade, I felt a hard blow on the back of my head and everything went black. I woke up later tied to a post. I pushed myself up acting as if I didn't know what was going on.

"Glad to see you're awake Slayer." Came a male voice from behind me.

The girl that used to be Stacy was standing in front of me. The guy came to her side and kissed her hotly on the mouth.

"You did a great job Stacy." He smiled at her.

"I didn't think luring the Slayer would be that easy."

"She wanted us to capture her. Isn't that right Slayer?" but I didn't say a word.

"No matter, just think how amazing Slayer blood will taste, the power." She kissed his neck.

"That you're right, she will make for a great meal."

"I heard you have something that belongs to me." I taunted him.

"Do you mean this gun?" He revealed the Colt to me, just what I wanted.

"Yeah, that's it, you stole that from us and I'm here to get it back."

"In a bit of a binding spot don't you think?"

"That can be easily fixed." I smiled. I rethought at the text I had sent Dean at my exit from the bar. _On my way out, my cover might be blown, see you later babe ;)_ "I bet I wont even have to lift a finger to put you down like the animals you are." I tempted them and immediately, he got mad and was ready to have a taste of my blood but just as I was about the feel his teeth make contact with my skin, he was pulled from me and both Sam and Dean made quick of chopping both heads off.

"Perfect timing." I smiled right before Dean came behind me and sliced my bindings off.

"I think this was the easiest retrieving job we've done in a long time." I got up and took the Colt in my hands.

"Yeah but you might have cut it a bit close don't you think?" Dean gave me an accusatory look.

"Maybe." I smiled again. "Let's get out of here before the rest of the nest comes back and tries to kill us." We quickly exited the building and we were gone in the Impala; direction: the boys' motel room. Dean dialed his dad's number informing him the Colt was in our possession and that they'd talk to him in the morning. Dean dropped Sam at their room and got no objection from him as to why he wasn't staying.

"I'll see you two in the morning." He kissed me on the cheek and went for his room. We drove a few minutes in silence before Dean broke it.

"You shouldn't have cut it so close; and taunting them? Really?"

"I had no choice Dean. I needed them to show the gun to me so I could make sure they really had it."

"I know, it's just, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, Slayer or not." He emphasized so I wouldn't use it as an excuse to argue my tactics with him.

"I'm sorry, that's never my goal to make you worry." I put my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes momentarily before keeping his eyes on the road. We made it to my room and as soon as we were in, his lips were all over mine. It had been a few days since our last kiss and considering the week we've had, we didn't even have time to think about it.

He gently held onto my face as he deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his waist melting under his touch.

"I missed this." I breathed heavily.

"You have no idea. I was so worried about you this week."

"Yeah, sorry I got mad."

"It's ok, I promise. Now come here." He pulled me close again and pulled us towards the bed. He turned us around and lied me down on the bed pressing his body to mine.

"Didn't I say you could take these clothes off of me if you were nice enough?"

"You don't have to say that twice." He kissed me again removing my jacket. He revealed my cropped Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He started kissing my stomach that was visible before pushing the shirt up with his expert fingers. He kissed over my bra and pressed his lower body to mine, which made me moan.

"I never thought I'd miss your hands on me so much."

"Tell me about it." He kissed my neck and nibbled on it, having a sudden need to leave his mark on me.

"Don't stop." I pressed my palm on his neck so his lips would never stop touching my body. He kissed his way down my body and slowly undid my jeans. My breathing was becoming laborious as he kept kissing my flesh and trailing his fingers all over it. He removed my pants and threw them on the ground before kissing his way back up, spending more time between my thighs. Every stroke and every kiss was making me moan, never wanting him to stop. He pulled his shirt over his head and kissed me again.

"After the week we just had, I never want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, I'm all yours."

He looked intently in my eyes and for the first time, there was an expression etched on his features that was new.

"I've never been happier with anyone and I don't ever want to live without you."

"You know I feel the same way Dean."

He kissed me again as I ran a hand over his strong abs. "I think it's time I tell you how I feel."

I flushed a light shade of red that made Dean smile. I slowly removed his pants and he kissed me again. We were naked against each other and I could feel fire going through my body with every one of his touches.

"I love you." He whispered which made my heart run a mile a minute. I never thought I'd hear him say those words to me.

"Say that again!" I exhaled as tears escaped my eyes. He wiped those tears away and gently entered me making me moan.

"I love you Alex." He said a bit louder thrusting in me.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." I met his thrusts with equal love. He kept going at a steady pace and I held onto him as I enjoyed every minute of it. We made love for hours and it was like never before. Every touch, every stroke, every thrust seemed more tender. I flipped us around so I could show him how much I loved him as well. I quickened my pace so it was my turn to make him moan. He put his hands on my waist and applied more pressure every time I did the motion of going down which made me moan every single time a bit louder. He took me in every position imaginable and on every piece of furniture this tiny room had. We made love for hours, teasing each other, going at it gentle than harder and all over again. We fell exhausted when the sun was coming up. We hadn't slept a minute but emotionally, our battery was full. We were facing each other and he rubbed his nose against mine kissing me again and running his fingers on my arm. I exhaled sharply and suddenly, my body felt one hundred percent and I wanted him again. I pressed my body to his and kissed him with more conviction and although he was giving in, part of him was thinking rationally and he gently started to push me away.

"Not that I don't want to go for round." He laughed trying to remember. "For round that I lost count of but if we don't get at least an hour or two of sleep we won't sleep until much later tonight. And since I love you and don't want to lose you to lack of sleep in a fight, I think we should try to squeeze at least one hour of sleep." He kissed me again.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say those words to me." I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. "So fine, we can sleep since you love me and don't want to lose me for lack of sleep in a fight." I laughed.

We snuggled closer together and quickly fell asleep. This hour or two would prove to be much shorter than it was meant to as I started dreaming of my mother again.

 _"Mom, I need your help to understand. I've tried to make sense of your last message but I can't. I know I have to find the balance between light and darkness but I don't even know in which direction to look. Does it have something to do with Dean and Sam?"_ I woke up with a realization in my heart that this was the last time my mother would appear to me in a dream. I was breathing heavily and it didn't take time for Dean to wake up and understand my demeanor.

* * *

 **a/n: I really hope you enjoyed this one and you'll take a few minutes to review - Sarra**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

"Was it your mom?"

"Yes, I think I understand what she's been trying to tell me."

"And what's that?"

"You remember last time she spoke about light and darkness?"

"Yeah and you know what it means now?"

"I think I do. She said it had something to do with you and Sam. I think that Sam's darkness is inevitable but that the light in you is the key to preventing the apocalypse."

"That makes no sense. Sam's not turning bad, we wont let that happen."

"What if we have no choice?" I looked at him concern in my eyes. "What if the only way we can win this war is for us to let Sam turn dark?"

"There has to be a better way, we'll figure it out, I promise." He kissed my shoulder.

"I have to research this, Dean I have to find what this last dream really means. What if it's a prophecy?" I scrambled out of bed trying desperately to find clean clothes.

Dean stopped me in my track by grabbing me by the shoulders firmly. "Stop it." He was firm in his demand. I looked in his eyes to find a certainty that things would all get in order if we do it together.

"I know she's right Dean, I know it in my soul." I exhaled.

"Ok, we'll look into it. We'll go find Sam, meet up with dad and Daniel Elkins and we'll figure it out. Don't go postal on me. Breathe."

I slowly breathed in and out to calm myself. Dean was right: we'd figure this all out together.

"Good girl." He smiled. "We can get breakfast on our way to Sam."

"Ok." I calmly took a few more pieces of clothing and quickly dressed up. "I'm ready."

"Let's go, I'll drive." He instructed.

I spent the whole ten minutes drive thinking about how this could work. Dean left me with my thoughts but I know he kept stealing glances to see if I wasn't thinking too hard about it. I didn't even realize that we had met our destination.

"Alex, babe, we're here." The sound of his voice snapped me out of it. I took the trey of food and went for door number three as instructed by Dean. I knocked the customary four times before I came face to face with a shirtless Sam.

"Hey, come in."

"Sam, we need to talk." I was anxious to get down to business.

"You look worried, is everything ok?" he put on a shirt before taking one of the cups of coffee out of the tray.

"I had another dream this morning and I think that we were right about you."

"Ok, Alex, calm down. Let's not jump to conclusions here. Just, try to calm down and I'll explain it to him." I was too wired so I left my coffee untouched and started pacing, thinking.

"She had another dream about her mother this morning. She thinks she found the meaning of light and darkness she was talking about in her last dream." Dean took a pull from his coffee.

"And what does it have to do about me?"

"You remember what you said at Caleb's cabin?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I think you were right. You giving in to what Azazel wants might be the solution."

I could hear Dean grumbling on the side but I had to address it. "I just don't know how we play it." I was thinking while we were talking.

"Enough." Dean's voice rang loud and clear in my ears.

"Dean." I started.

"I said that's enough." He said a bit louder this time and I just stood there, quiet, as did Sam. "No one is going bad, do you both understand me?"

"You have to look at the bigger picture Dean." I tried arguing.

"This isn't a conspiracy, there is no bigger picture." He slammed his fists so hard on the table that I jumped. I could see that he was hoping with all his heart that it was true.

I got up from the bed and placed myself directly in front of him. I forced him to look at me in the eyes. "Dean, do you love me?"

"You know that I love you, don't use that against me." I could see from the corner of my eyes Sam smiling behind Dean.

"Just hear me out, please. Then if it doesn't make sense you can call me on it."

"Fine, I'm listening." Sam made his way next to us so we could all be clear on my plan.

"If we can find out what Azazel plans for Sam, we can work it to our advantage." I looked at Sam for confirmation that he was on my side on this and he took my hand in his in a sign of solidarity.

"You're dad might have been right when he said I was the key to winning this war."

"He said that?" Dean inquired.

"I didn't want to believe him but I think he's right. We know who the players are and we can get it done. Sam is the darkness, you're the light and I'm the catalyst so this crazy plan can work. Plus, we have the Colt. All we have to do now is work out the details." Dean took a few minutes to take it all in and I know from the look in his eyes that he still wasn't on board with the idea. To have his brother, the one person he made his life's mission to protect had to go to a place that none of us were fully prepared to see happen while the one girl who he ever cared for was the key to ending this two decade long war was a lot to process. I wasn't about to put pressure on him to make a decision this minute. He looked into my eyes one last time before I decided to let the brothers have some time to discuss it because my mind was made up and I couldn't have anyone make me change it. I squeezed Sam's hand and kissed Dean on the cheek before stepping out of the room to pick up some much needed breakfast.

 **Dean's POV**

She was asking a whole lot from me right now. I know I scared her a bit when I got angry and took it out on the table but I couldn't imagine her plan working without casualties. There was no way I could survive if one or both of them got injured in this fight. She left the room to let me and Sam talk but still I couldn't understand how Sam could go along with this suicide mission of hers. A few more moments of silence hung between us before it became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Dean, I know it's a lot to digest but I think she might be right."

"How can you say that Sam? Do you realize that one of the two of you might not survive this?"

"I have to believe that we will, all of us. You know she'll do everything she can to keep us all safe."

"And what about her? Someone has to look out for her."

"Yeah, she's got you and dad and Bobby. We're a family, we do this together."

I ran a hand over my face trying to process all of it. Sure we had the Colt, sure she was the slayer and sure this was a strong unit but were we strong enough to all stay alive? There was no way we could predict the outcome but Sam was right, we had to believe we would all survive this.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, we'll do this but we need to also have a plan B."

"I think we can live with that."

"You don't have any choice, we need to cover everything in order to win this war."

"Agreed." Sam looked around the room looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't she have come back by now?"

"It's been a while yes." And on cue the door opened and revealed Alex coming in with a tray of coffees and a huge bag of food. She lifted her head as she closed the door and met both our stares.

"What?"

"We thought you should have been back by now." Sam voiced his concern.

"I'm good, I was gone for like two seconds." She laughed candidly. All of this didn't seem to worry her in the least.

"We were worried that's all." I took the food out of her hands and wrapper her in a tight hug. She tugged on my shirt and I realized that she was scared, the strong facade was just an act. I pulled away from her and held her at arms length. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

"I hope to God you're right."

"It was your plan." I reminded her.

"Not helping." She chuckled nervously pulling away from me. "I got us some breakfast, I thought you guys would be hungry."

"We're STARVING." He took the bag of food from me and put everything out so we could do some research.

All three of us had our heads in books so we could find as much as possible about Yellow eyes plan so we could make our work. I was looking at maps with x's where there had been unnatural weather warnings and it was leading up north from where we were.

"Guys, I think I found it." I looked up in two sets of eyes. I took the map and moved it to a closer table to show them. "It's practically going in a straight line, all the way up north. All we have to do now is follow the weather up."

"My girl's a genius."

"Not sure I'd call myself a genius but it's an easy assumption."

"So what's the next step?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure about that one yet." I gave him an apologetic look.

"We still have time to figure that one out, it's early in the day."

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go take a drive to see Bobby."

"We'll come with." Sam said, he didn't want to leave me alone.

"It's ok Sammy, I just want to run something by him about my dream last night."

Dean put his hand over mine. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm good I promise." I smiled. I'll see you guys later. I kissed Dean one last time before leaving. I sat in the Impala for a few minutes before starting it. I was hoping to God that this new idea of mine was going to work. John and Bobby's motel room wasn't that far away but I needed my courage to give them the plan I was trying to wrap my head around myself. I stopped in front of their door and wasn't sure about knocking or not but I didn't hesitate very long and knocked three times, which was our secret code. Bobby let me in a second and both him and John were neck deep in research.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" John asked me, suspicious of my motives.

"I had a dream last night, and I woke up with a crazy idea."

"How crazy?" It was Bobby's turn to question me.

"Apocalyptic crazy." I tried and got their attention right away.

"We're listening."

"Ok so I know the boys told you about the dreams I've been having, the one with my mother in them."

"Spit it out Alex." John's voice was firm.

"Well you also remember the vision Sam and I shared, the one where he kills me. I've been reading up on the Slayer lore and the ones before me and this has never been done before."

"Out with it already." John was becoming very impatient.

"Trying to find the courage to spit it out John." My hands were starting to sweat. "I've also been reading on witchcraft and I read all about bringing someone back from the dead."

"We are so not letting you die, for soo many reasons." Bobby didn't like where this was going.

"Bobby, please listen to what I have to say before you shut me down."

"John, help me out here."

"I'm listening to you."

"Here we go, you're ready to let her do this, let herself get killed by YOUR son."

"I said I'm willing to listen to what she has to say, now let her talk would you."

"Ok so I read that the only way a witch can bring someone back to life is if the person died a supernatural death. So, when Sam kills me, he'll be high on demon blood and possessed. It will be nothing but a natural death. Bobby, you need to find a witch that can do that for me."

"The hell I am."

"John, I know you don't want any of your sons to feel the guilt of losing me but I also don't want either of them to be so desperate as to make a deal with a crossroad's demon just to get me back. This is our best shot of getting this to work and I need the both of you to help me do this."

"The boys will never let you do this." Bobby stated.

"I know, that's why neither one of them will know about this. This has to stay between the three of us."

"Alex, you can't leave them in the dark."

"It's the best way to guarantee this plan will work. You'll have to explain to them what went down but I can't have them interfere with the plan."

I could tell that Bobby didn't want to go along with it, just like Dean. "I don't like this."

"Bobby, I swear I'll NEVER ask anything of you ever again." I pleaded with him.

"How can you ask me to do this?"

"I'm asking you to help me save lives, to help me live up to what being the Slayer really means. I promise you can give me grief when I come back." I gave him my sweetest smile, which made John laugh candidly.

"Not funny you idjit." Bobby retorted mad. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you Bobby, I'll go make sure every angle of this plan is covered. John." I left the room and went to sit in the Impala again. I held on to the steering wheel and all of a sudden, the courage I had in that room left me and I started shaking. If this plan didn't work, I'd be dead and another Slayer would be activated.

* * *

 **a/n: I really hope you enjoyed this one and you'll take a few minutes to review - Sarra**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

Now I had some acting to do so the brothers wouldn't be suspicious of my plan. I drove back to our motel room with the music blaring and came back to the boys taking a break. Dean was lying down on the bed and Sam was idly browsing the Internet for weather reports. I was so quiet that they didn't hear me come in.

"Did you guys find anything?" both Sam and Dean were startled from my sudden presence.

Sam recovered quickly from it. "Not much except I added a few stops on our weather watch."

"Did Bobby help you?" Dean asked.

"A little, I'm trying to cover every angle of my dream, thought he could help out since he knew my mom." I was hoping this was a good enough lie.

"Ok, you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, just a bit jittery. I don't know what comes next and I can't seem to be able to think. I'll go take a shower." I evaded any more questions and went under a steaming hot shower, hoping it would clear my head. I came out in a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt but Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dean?"

"Out to get lunch. Are you ok?"

"I never realized it was already time for food." I sat down in front of Sam's laptop and looked at what he was looking. He sat down in front of me and closed the computer's upper panel.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lifted the top up again and he quickly closed it again.

"You do know you can't lie to me right? Or to Dean for that matter."

"I'm not lying, I swear. I can't clear my head that's all." I smiled

"Fine, I'll bite. So Dean finally said the L word to you."

"Yeah, was about time right?" I laughed. Sam could always make me feel better. Maybe this was what I needed, quality time with my best friend before he turned bad.

"You know I'll always be there for you." He said when the silence became too much, he knew I was preoccupied.

"What? Oh yeah I know, thanks Sammy." I smiled.

"You don't have to take all this responsibility on you, Dean's there and so am I."

"I know, it's just I feel like this is my responsibility to keep this world safe.

"You've come a long way since you first found out about being the Slayer but you don't have to do this alone."

"Yes I have to." My brain screamed. "Yeah I know, we'll end this soon, I promise. Yellow eyes won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." I was resolved now to go ahead with my crazy plan. I lifted the laptop's upper panel and went back to work. There were a few more weather anomalies by the time Dean got back with lunch. Just one whiff of the burgers coming from the bag Dean was holding in his hand made me realize I was starving.

"You're timing is perfect, I'm STARVING." And as on cue my stomach growled and it made Dean laugh out loud.

"I can hear that. I got your favorite."

"Ooh thanks, I love you." I kissed him and opened the bag quickly.

They both sat down with me and we all ate quickly.

"So what's next?" Sam asked

"I think we should start driving north. We can figure some more stuff on our way there." I didn't know what else we could do. If we stayed here we'd be losing time but if we got there too soon, we wouldn't be ready. I started packing what I had gotten out since we were there. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see Sam leave and it was just Dean and I in the room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He put a hand on my arm and I stopped what I was doing.

"I'd really like to say yes but not really." Sam I didn't want to worry but I could say how I felt to Dean.

"We're in this together, everything will turn out just fine." He wrapped me in a comforting hug that I gladly melted into.

"You have no idea how it makes me feel to hear you say that."

He held me at arms length and noticed my tears. "I hate it when you cry." He gently wiped the tear falling on my cheek.

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry, it's just so much to take in. In a week's time this will be all over and we'll be able to live a more normal life." Seeing that assurance in his eyes made me believe him with all my heart.

"Come on, let's not keep Sam waiting."

"I'll be out in 10 tops." I kissed him before he left. I left the room and met the boys in the car. It only took a few miles before I fell asleep on the back seat.

* * *

"Do you feel like she's hiding something?" Sam asked.

"She is but I doubt we'll be able to get it out of her."

"I don't think she was telling the truth about why she went to see Bobby. I wonder what she has up her sleeve."

"The most important thing is that we have to protect her as much as we can."

"Agreed, I've managed to add a few stops on the weird weather meter."

"What direction is it taking?"

"Right now, straight up north."

"Ok, keep looking and we try to find a way to help her with her plan." I looked in my rearview mirror. She started trashing a few hundred miles later so I pulled over and tried to pull her out of the bad dream she was in.

* * *

I felt myself being shaken and screamed at but I was trying to hold on to the dream I was in so I could see the end of it.

"Alex, wake up." He shook me harder and I finally got pulled away, panting and pulling on his flannel shirt.

"Where are we?" I asked panicked.

"In the car, you fell asleep really fast after we left. What were you dreaming about?"

"The vision."

"The same one I had?" Sam questioned from the front seat.

"Yeah, I keep dreaming about it over and over again and each time I wish I could see just a bit more."

"That can't be healthy." There was a hint of worry and anger in Dean's words.

"I'm sorry." There wasn't anything else I could say to him. "Where are we anyways?" I looked around to see nothing familiar.

"30 miles outside of Cheyenne."

"Wyoming." Yeah, we should be there right before supper.

"Ok."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. I looked out the window a few times, tried to read the brothers. From their body language, I knew that something was weighing on their mind other than the impending apocalypse.

"Is everything ok?" I tried

"Yeah why?" Sam looked back at me.

"Curious." I answered vaguely

"We're almost there."

"Cool, I'm starting to be hungry." I went back to looking out the window but I didn't miss the look Sam gave Dean. We got there two hours later and took the usual motel. I had been jittery for a little while now and I didn't know what to do to stop the feeling I had.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked while Dean was in the shower.

"Yeah why?"

"Well apart from the fact that you keep pacing like a mad woman, no reason." I hadn't even realized what I was doing until he mentioned it.

"Oh." I chuckled nervously. "I need to do something other than being cooped up in here. Find me something to hunt." I demanded as Dean got out of the bathroom.

"Woah there, you're not going on a hunt by yourself."

"That's not what I said but I need to get out of here, it's driving me insane."

"Fine, anything interesting for us Sammy?" as if on cue, my cell rang, it was John.

"It's your dad. John." I answered. "It's like you're reading my mind, I was looking for something to hunt." I told him but in fact he was telling me that Bobby was accepting my plan but John was clever enough to read between the lines because he gave me a hunt that seemed pretty easy. "We'll look into that. Thanks again." And I hung up.

"So what's the job?"

"It looks like a haunted painting."

"Found it." Sam exclaimed from behind his computer. "The only problem is it was sent back to an auction house."

"Anything you can tell me about that auction house?"

"Dress code and by invitation only but apart from that it should be pretty easy."

"Fine, I guess I'll go dress up." I went to my bag and moved clothes around to find something appropriate. "You guys coming?"

"Yes." They both said together. I knew Dead was hoping for finger foods while Sammy was nerdy enough to be around old stuff. We were pretty much mid afternoon and that thing started at 5. I got out of the bathroom wearing a pair of slim leg black dress pants with a white chiffon top I had purchased. I slipped on some black platform shoes before coming out to the boys finishing to get dressed. Dean was about to finish tying his tie when I put my hand on his.

"You don't need that." I gently pulled on the noose he was doing and gently put my hand on his collar to pop open the two top buttons. I put his collar back down and ran my hands over his shoulders. "You look hot." I smiled. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"You look beautiful." He kissed me.

"Thank you." I whispered closing my eyes. "Maybe when we end this war I'll be able to dress more like this for you. I like it when you look at me that way."

"I promise, one day we'll have a more normal life." He kissed me again. A normal life would never be in the cards but maybe we could stop moving around so much and all settle back somewhere.

"You guys ready?" Sam pulled us out of our cute moment.

"Yeah, just let me grab a sweater." I pulled a light blue cardigan so my shoulders wouldn't be so naked. We made our way to the auction house that wasn't so far from the motel. When we got out, I spied a young guy by the door that was looking at the guest list.

"I think that's a job for me." I pointed towards him.

We quickly approached him. Dean put his hands protectively on my back and I looked him in the eyes and smiled at him. "It should be fairly easy."

"Your names." The guy asked us.

"I'm sorry, we're not on the list but I'm an art student and I thought it would be awesome to come see a real auction house." I smiled at him coyly.

"I'm sorry but you're not aloud in, it's by invitation only." He gave me an apologetic look.

"Pleaseee." I asked sweetly. "I promise my friends and I won't cause any trouble." I leaned on his counter slightly smiling and making doe eyes at him.

He quickly looked around to make sure no one could see him. "Ok, but you better be really careful, and DON'T attract any attention."

"I promise we won't, thank you." I smiled and turned towards the brother and winked at them. Dean was quick to put his arm around my waist and we made our way in. We tried being as quiet as possible while we made our way around the place. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. An older man was making his way towards us and we didn't have any escape route.

"Can I see your invitations?" he asked sternly.

I was about to start babbling when a woman about Sam and mine's age came forward.

"Come on dad. They're not causing any trouble, just let them look around." He pressed him.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you." He said before leaving.

"Sorry about my dad." She was a dark brunette that was absolutely gorgeous. I could see that Sam was attracted to her.

"It's not a problem but thank you." I smiled at her and she looked immediately in Sam's direction.

"We'll keep looking." I smiled coyly and pulled Dean in the opposite direction. He had seen the same thing that I did.

"She's hot." He exclaimed which got me to swat him in the ribs. "For Sam." He emphasized. "You know no one compares to you." He was sucking up to me.

"You don't need to tell me that, you can just show me later." I winked at him.

"You are so on." He smiled that gorgeous smile at me.

"Let's find the painting you perv." I kissed him. He kept looking but we noticed Sam with the girl and they were standing in front of a painting.

"Looks like he found it faster than we did."

"Let's not bother him, he can get this job done by himself, we'll help finish it off." And I walked towards the exit, Dean on my heels. We got into the car on the back seat and I straddled him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Where were we before Sam interrupted us in the room?"

"I believe we were here." He placed his hand on my cheek and started kissing me slowly. He placed his other hand on my hip and I instantly melted into him. I knew I was meant to be with him with just the way I molded perfectly into him. No one could have my heart like he did and the things he did to my body, was beyond anything I could imagine. I intensified the kiss as he wrapped the hand that was on my hip around my waist and pulled me the rest of the way in.

"You're so perfect." He whispered letting go of my lips to kiss my neck, which prompted a heavy breath to come out of my mouth.

"God this is good."

"It's not over yet." He kissed my lips again but we were quickly pulling out of our moment by Sam knocking on our window. I pressed my forehead to his and sighed.

"That boy has the WORST timing." I growled which made Dean laugh.

Sam opened the passenger door and sat down as I got off of Dean. "Got something good?"

"Yeah, let's go back to the motel first though."

Dean was already in the driver's seat. "Tell me you got her number Sammy." He egged on.

"Would you leave him alone?" I chuckled. Dean loved to annoy his little brother when it came to girls. "What do you got for us Sam?" I continued as Dean drove off.

"Dead people, too many of them."

"And how do we stop it? Standard lets burn the painting?" I inquired.

"Yup, only problem is, the painting got sold so we have to come back later tonight before it gets shipped to the new owner in the morning."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yes it is. Place closes at eight, we'll have to wait until it's completely dark to go back in."

"That's perfect. That gives time to eat and get changed." Dean put in.

"Yeah and I'll do another weather sweep to see if anything has changed." We got to the motel in no time and I quickly got changed in something stealthier. I put on my trusty pair of blue jeans and a light, long sleeve black shirt. I zipped up my brown boots and opened my laptop and found the weather reports I was looking for. The weather was getting crazier by the hour. "We'll have to put a lid on this job fast because things are getting hairier out there." I spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"What's going on?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom.

"It's not just rain it's hurricanes now. And weird things falling from the sky."

"Ok, we'll get this done here and we'll keep going up north."

"North west, it's moving, fast." I ran my hands over my face. It was moving fast and we were stuck on a job here. If I was a sloppy slayer and hunter, I'd just drop this case and start driving but that wasn't me.

"It'll be ok I promise." Dean rubbed my shoulders.

"I pray to God your right." I sighed. Darkness didn't seem to come fast enough and I started pacing. Every minute we were stuck here, something really bad could happen somewhere else.

"It's time to leave." Sam decreed.

"Let's do this." I walked out the door to the Impala. We parked the car a few streets down and we ran because the fence was somewhat high to jump and we had to disarm the alarm and camera system. Dean was quick to cut the painting out of the frame and rolled it and put it in his shirt. We left as fast and we were in and went to the neared field to burn the damn thing.

"The job's done, we'll be able to leave in the morning." Sam said.

"Good. I'm going for a drink, you boys want something?"

"Beer." They said together.

"Ok I'll be right back." I kissed Dean on the cheek and left the room. As soon as the door was closed, I pulled my cell phone out and made sure I was far enough so the boys wouldn't here me.

"Bobby, it's me. So you know."

"Yeah, I've been tracking the reports. We don't have much time."

I sighed loudly. "We got to finish this soon, it's driving me completely insane."

"Do the boys suspect something?"

"Yes but they have no idea what I'm planning and I think they've started to plot."

"You have to stop them from getting their nose in your things."

"I've got nothing on my computer that they can find. It's all in my phone."

"Yes but Sam is good at hacking things, be careful."

"I will. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, we're waiting for your word."

"Ok, I'll go back before they think it's taking too long."

"Ok, again, be careful."

"Will do, night Bobby."

"Good night." I hung up and proceeded in deleting the contents of my phone. I just hope I wasn't too late before Sam put his hands on the plan. I came back with the beer they had asked and a small bottle of tequila for me.

The next morning, we went to the auction house so Sam would say bye to Sarah. We waited for him in the car but when he came out, something was wrong. It was all in the way he walked.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean was concerned.

"It didn't work. Sarah says the painting's been delivered this morning."

"It what?" I exclaimed. "How can that be? We burned it last night."

"Wait, is the family buried somewhere? We figured it was the painting that was haunted but we never looked to the see if the subjects of it were buried or cremated."

"How dumb are we?" I rolled my eyes. Sarah walked up to Sam at that moment; she had been standing close to the car and had heard the whole story.

"What do you mean a haunted painting?"

"Fuck." I cursed at the fact that we were bringing an innocent girl in all of this.

We made quick at explaining things to her because we had no time to lose on this case, there was something bigger that was coming. She did save us a whole lot of time because she knew the history of the painting and its subjects. We made the way to the mausoleum where the whole family was and they were all cremated.

"This makes no sense. If they were all cremated, why is this still happening?"

Just then, the ghost of the little girl appeared with a razor in hand. We were in trouble. I was trying to think but nothing came up as to why this was still going on. Sarah was quick to figure it out since she was used to dealing with everything old.

"It's the doll." She exclaimed spinning around and pointing at the porcelain doll in the casing.

"The doll?" Dean screamed over the wind that was swirling in the crypt.

"Yeah, back then, they would make dolls out of the girls real hair."

"That's gross."

"Break the glass Dean." It was my turn to scream over the noise.

He took his gun out and started hitting the glass but nothing was happening.

"Hurry up Dean." Sam barked.

"Shoot it." I yelled trying to keep that evil girl away from us.

He shot it and tried to burn the hair but his lighter wasn't working. "Come on." He growled trying to light it up repeatedly before it caught on fire making the specter of the girl burn up. Sam was quick to reach out to Sarah to see if she was ok. I walked out trying to place my messy hair.

"Are you ok?" I heard Sam ask her.

"Yeah, I'm ok thanks." She smiled at him. We walked back to the car and then we dropped her off. Surprisingly, she wasn't completely terrified by what we were doing. Sam walked her to the auction house door and said his goodbyes. As he was about to leave, she pulled him back and kissed him passionately. Dean was laughing out loud and I was happy for him. I knew it wasn't going to go anywhere, at least not soon but it felt good to see him smiling for a girl since Jess.

"Let's get moving." Sam said as he sat in the back.

"We can stay an extra day if you want." I told him.

"No, we got a bigger job to do, I'll call her when this is over, hopefully it will lead to something." He smiled.

Dean started the engine and drove off. We stopped at a diner on our way to Bobby's and Sam got out to get the food.

"Don't forget the pie." Dean yelled which made me laugh. Minutes ticked by and Sam wasn't coming out.

"It's taking too long Dean, he should have been back out." I opened the door and ran to the diner. I opened the door to find people on the floor, dead and Sam nowhere to be seen. Dean was right on my heels.

"Sammy." He yelled. "Sammy." He hollered again but Sammy was gone.

* * *

 **a/n: I really hope you enjoyed this one and you'll take a few minutes to review - Sarra**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Alex

* * *

"He's gone Dean, yellow eyes took him." I fell to my knees. I hadn't seen this coming. Sam was gone and I had no control on the outcome. I heard Dean dial a number and his voice was dimmed in the back.

"I need a backup plan." I whispered. I needed to keep my head cool and to think.

"My father and Bobby are on their way." He picked me up from the ground. "We'll find him I promise." He wrapped me in his arms but my mind was moving a mile a minute, I had no time to waste, I had to think about a backup plan. It didn't take them long to get there, maybe an hour or so.

"What happened?" John asked.

"He went in the diner and he just didn't come back out. I'm sorry we lost him." I said.

"They're all dead in there." Bobby came back out of the diner

"He took him, I just know it."

"The question is where." Dean pitched in. Just as he said the last word, he held his head and a high pitch scream came out of his mouth. I know that sound all too well. He was having a vision, but how?

"Dean, Dean listen to my voice. Just let it ride you, it's almost over." And it went as fast as it came.

"I know where he is."

"Where?" I urged him.

"I don't know where but I saw a bell with a tree on it"

"That would be Cold Oak South Dakota." Bobby said.

"Let's get going then. Are the two of you in a condition to drive?" John inquired.

"I'm fine." Dean said

"Liar, I'll drive." I smiled

We all got in our cars and started driving.

"So that's how it feels to have a vision."

"Heavy isn't it?"

"It hurts like hell, how do you manage that?"

"You have to let it take over you, it's no use fighting it, it just hurts more."

"You know we'll find him right?"

"Let's just hope we find him before the vision comes true." It was only a few hours drive.

Bobby stopped his car in front of what looked like a ghost town. At the city limits, there was the bell with the tree on it, just like Dean had said.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Yes, that's the place Dean saw."

"Let's start looking" Dean said.

We didn't have to look far because Sam came out from around a house with a knife in his hands.

"Sam, thank god you're here. I was so scared." I ran out to him but just then, I saw his black eyes, he was possessed. Then, a black guy came out and started attacking him with a pipe.

"Noooo." I screamed. Sam couldn't die; he had to live. I ran for him and attacked the guy but he seemed to have super strength because with a flip of his hand, I landed several feet away and I lost a breath because everything went black for a few seconds. Just as I came too, Sam was about to stab the guy and I couldn't let him do that. If he did, if he took a human life, he would become evil and I couldn't let him do it, this was my backup plan. I just hoped Bobby had his witch stashed away somewhere and that she was ready to bring me back from the dead. I ran as fast as I could and before I felt Sam's life come in contact with my body, I heard Dean's loud voice screaming and it all went black.

* * *

All I had time to register is Alex running in Sam's direction before Sam's knife slid in her like she was butter. I couldn't believe what was happening as I screamed after her. Right after, the black guy ran off before anyone could do anything about it. Sam crumbled to his knees as I ran towards them.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't see her." He sobbed.

"Alex, baby, wake up." I pleaded. I started doing CPR, hoping and praying it would work. "God damn it, wake up." I yelled at her. Bobby was already picking up Sam from the ground but he was a complete mess. Dad tried to pull me away from her but I was fighting him as much as I could.

"Let go of me, I have to save her."

"It's over Dean, let her go. We've got work to do."

"How can you say that? We have to get her back." I was crying at this point.

"Son, I'm doing what she wanted us to do. Let her go."

"I'll never let her go." I picked her limp body up and placed her in my car. Dad got in the drivers seat. "What are you doing?"

"Riding with you, we're going to Bobby's. He's already got Sam."

"And how exactly does that bring her back?"

"I'm not aloud to tell you anything. Just get in and let's go."

I sat on the back seat with her and I placed her head on my lap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this." I was stroking her hair without even thinking about it. "I love you and I'm sorry." I kept crying. The drive to Bobby's went like a blur. I got out of the car and picked her up in my arms. There was no way I was leaving her alone. I placed her on the living room couch and I sat on a chair next to her. The next couple of days went by without me doing or processing anything. I wasn't aware of the comings and goings or where Sam was. I hadn't slept or ate since we had gotten back.

"Dean?" Sam's voice registered for the first time on the third day.

"What do you want?" The tone in my voice was bitter. I didn't even know how mad I was at him until now.

"You have to let her go Dean, we have to burn her bones."

"How dare you?" I spat getting up from the chair.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"You're sorry? You're sorry she stopped you from being bad or your sorry you killed her?" I yelled at him.

"You have every right to be angry at me Dean but I don't remember any of it. All I remember is seeing her fall to the ground with my knife in her chest."

"You were so blinded by rage that you didn't see her? So blinded that you couldn't stop your action?" I walked up to him so fast and I pinned him on the wall and punched him hard in the face. To my surprise, he didn't even fight back. And then I punched him again.

"Stop it Dean." Bobby asked and I threw another punch before dad pulled me away.

"Stop it I said." He was getting irritated.

"How can you say that dad, he killed her." I screamed at him.

"He was possessed Dean." He screamed back. "She knew he'd be possessed and that if he killed that guy he would become evil for good."

"She what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She knew all of that and she didn't tell us.

"Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"Because she wanted you in the dark. She knew that if you knew about it you'd try to stop her."

"That's why she's been calling you so often."

"Yes."

"I got to go for a drive. Clean him up while I'm gone will you?"

"Sure."

I walked through the living room determined to get in my car and get a deal done with a crossroads demon. I couldn't lose her now. Not when I had finally decided to grow balls and tell her I loved her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked as I closed the front door shut.

"For a drive." He placed himself right in front of me.

"And where is it you're going for that drive?"

"None of your business Bobby. Get out of my way."

"I can't let you do what I think you're about to do. She didn't want you boys to go through with getting a deal done."

"You can't stop me Bobby."

"The hell I can't." and his fist made direct contact with my face and everything went black. When I came too, I was in the panic room and Sam was my new cellmate.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bobby punched me."

"There must be a reason for that."

"Yeah, I was about to get out of here and make a deal with a crossroads demon."

"You too huh?"

"When did you?"

"Like right after I got up bloody from the floor. I told dad I'd clean up but he was too fast for me. Punched me too and then threw me in here."

"I guess her plan was well thought out. She knew exactly how we'd react." A few hours passed before the small window of the door opened.

"You think you two idjits can get out without doing anything funny?"

"Yeah, we're ok." Sam said and the lock to the door opened.

"Good because we're ready for the next step of her plan."

"And that next step is?" I asked.

"If she wanted you to know she would have told you. Now, follow me upstairs."

We looked at each other before following him up the stairs. We had no idea what was next but I had to believe she had thought of everything. Bobby guided us to the kitchen where Alex was on the table, clean and in some clean clothes. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed like that. When I looked up from her, that's when I saw someone new in the corner of the room. I knew immediately who she was: she was a witch.

"What is SHE doing here?" I barked

"Zip it idjit. She's here because I asked her here, because that's what Alex wanted."

"What was her plan exactly? And I don't want lies."

"She's here to bring her back. That's why she didn't want you to make a deal."

"I don't get it." Sam added.

"Alex knew you'd be possessed and she found out she'd be able to be brought back from the dead if she hadn't died a natural death." Dad said. "She asked us to find the witch that could help us do it."

"We were against it but she's very convincing." Bobby chuckled.

"Are you all ready?" she asked from the corner.

"Yes." We all replied together.

She started chanting something in a language I couldn't understand

"Do you have it?" she asked.

"Yes." Dad said. "It took two days but we found it."

"What is that?" I asked seeing the black goo in a small vial.

"The blood of the demon that possessed your brother."

"Now I need Sam's blood." She requested.

Sam took a knife and slashed the inside of his left palm.

"Mix it with the creature's blood." She said and Sam let drops of his blood fall in the vial before she started chanting again. She mixed them with the ingredients in her bowl, chanted some more and blue flames shot up.

"And to finish, I need the blood of her lover, her protector."

I knew that was my cue. I took the demon knife out and slashed my left palm too.

"Mix it in with the rest." She ordered.

I put my hand over the bowl and let my blood fall. Just as I was about to remove it, she put a hand on mine to keep it there.

"Let it fall until I am finished."

I did as I was told because I wanted to bring her back with all my heart. She started her final chanting and green flames shot up, enveloping my hand. Even though everyone gasped, it wasn't a hot flame. It died down and it was over. I bandaged my hand and we were all waiting, hoping.

"How long is it supped to take?" Sam curiosity was too vivid.

"Give it some time, it is very powerful magic at work here." She answered him.

It took a few minutes still before her eyes opened and she took her first breath holding her chest.

I released the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and it took me one step to crush her in my arms.

"Dean." She croaked

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. "Don't ever do something like this again without telling me." I put her at arms length. "God, I didn't think I'd ever see your beautiful eyes again." I pulled her to me again.

"I'm sorry."

I let go of her because I knew the others wanted to see her too. I let her sit up on the table before Sam crushed her in turn.

"I'm so sorry." He let go of her and stared in her eyes.

"It's ok Sammy." She smiled at him. "It wasn't you in there."

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You know it." She teased him before he stepped aside to let Bobby see her.

"You ok kid?"

"Never better." She smiled. "Thank you for helping me do this Bobby."

"You're welcome." And he let John his turn.

My dad just pulled her in his arms and didn't say a word. I know she was stunned because it took her a few seconds to recover and then she wrapped her arms around his torso. He held her at arms length and they exchanged a look without ever saying a word.

She got off the table and walked towards the witch.

"Thank you. I'll be forever in your debt."

"It was my pleasure doing this spell for The Slayer. I hope you live a long and prosperous life."

"Will do." She smiled.

"I'll make sure of that." I wrapped an arm around her waist. "And thank you. I don't know what I would have done without this one."

"You'll never have to find out." She smiled up at me and kissed me. The witch got all the things and left Bobby's house.

* * *

 **a/n: I really hope you enjoyed this one and you'll take a few minutes to review - Sarra**


End file.
